One Last Visit
by GiggiEba
Summary: Herobrine has found his way to Earth, conjoining the two different worlds. As a new evil rises, our heroes of the story must defend against this villain. Will the villain finally turn out to be friend, or foe? *Rated M for safety.* (Story 3/3)
1. Chapter 1

***It's here! The final installment in the trilogy! I seriously had to post this as soon as possible. Just a warning, there is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I figured I would tell you now so you're prepared. Anyway... enjoy the first chapter of One Last Visit!***

* * *

I stared back at my brother, confused as to how he got here. When he didn't see me smiling back, he walked up to me slowly, and I heard someone — probably Ben — whisper his name. I grew my wings and tail as his smile faded, confusion crossing his features as he looked around, his gaze passing over everyone else for a moment before his head whipped back around and his sword was in his hand, anger now radiating from him as he looked at the others.

"Stop," I said quietly, seriously. Then I added, "please, brother. They are my friends."

"What happened to you, little sister?"

I bit my lip, looking down. "I grew up."

"You've already said that before."

"That was back in the Three Worlds. This is Earth, brother. You don't belong here," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "I don't know… how you got here, but this world is very different from the one you know."

"You mean—"

"No. I know this world now… at least, I know it enough."

A small voice piped up from near Sally. I winced as my daughter spoke. "Mommy, who is this man?"

"This man is my brother, Gaia, your uncle."

Herobrine took a few steps back, glaring at me. "What did you just say," he growled.

I felt Slenderman teleport to my side, Gaia walking over, as she hadn't quite figured out teleportation yet. Herobrine looked up at Slenderman, not quite as concerned until he saw Gaia. The only facial features she had retained was her eyes, they were white, and glowed softer than my own. Her mouth was only visible when she smiled. Herobrine looked between the three of us after sheathing his sword, crossing his arms. His glare was on me, but I kept my expression calm, now accepting he was actually here.

_Do you wish for me to attack, my dear?_

_No, just show your tentacles, please. Gaia, you too, sweetie._

I heard the soft scraping sound of them releasing their tentacles, seeing my brother tense up. Gaia had a dragon tail like myself that would never go away. He glared at me again.

"So you had a child with this… _thing_ behind you?"

"The_ thing_ you are referring to, dear brother, is my husband," I growled. "His name is Slenderman."

I watched my brother's reaction, seeing him glance over to everyone else. He walked up to them, Ben in particular, which surprised me.

"Why is there an elf here? I thought they only existed in children's stories…"

"I'm not an elf! I'm—"

"Ben, now is not the time," Slenderman warned. "I believe introductions are in order, my dear," he said softly in my ear.

I nodded, and teleported with him next to the fireplace as my brother walked over to us, keeping his distance. I maintained calm throughout the introductions, my brother on edge.

"So, let me get this straight," he said. "You befriended all these," he gestured vaguely as he paused, "serial killers?"

"I also became one myself. This world doesn't accept monsters like us, brother. Perhaps they might accept you, but if they find out about your capabilities, you too will be marked as a monster, a dangerous supernatural."

"Regrettably, she is correct, however there are times where we all enjoy being called 'monster.' I know I have had my fair share of those moments," Slenderman said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hands off her," my brother growled.

"You shouldn't be saying that to him, he is my husband."

Tension crackled dangerously in the air, my brother scowling at me.

"How could you even fall in love with him!? I thought you weren't interested in having a family. And he doesn't even have a face!"

"That was a long time ago… we didn't even like each other at first, when I had arrived here."

"Yo, Herobrine," I heard Ben say. "You don't know much about us. Lay off your sister. She's been here for what, seven, eight years? Almost nine now."

I nodded. At least half of that time was spent with Gaia, our daughter. I asked Slenderman to keep our daughter safe while I went on a walk with my brother.

"Of course, go."

"Thank you. Brother, walk with me?"

"Sure…"

We walked out of the mansion, silent, until we reached the inner edge of the forest. I spoke first.

"I know you don't like seeing me like this, but it's who I am now. This world forced me to become this way."

"What do you mean, sister? Nobody forced you to be a serial killer."

I sighed. "Do you remember my first Moonlight Dance? Do you remember the conversation we had?"

"Which one, about your arm, or my visiting the dance?"

"The latter. Do you remember saying how those around you would accept their death if you were targeting them?"

"Yes."

"Look at the city. I used to live on that rooftop when I first came here," I said, pointing to the one I had occupied so long ago. "It was my place for solitude when I was not protecting the city, as I used to. In that building lived a human I made friends with. He was the only human to ever truly accept me. All the others feared me or were angry at my existence."

"This still does not explain why you had to become… a serial killer."

"I was getting to that. One day, I found out, and I had realized the gangs were afraid of me. Instead of standing up to me because they thought they could win, they had realized that wasn't so, and began picking fights with me, in larger and larger numbers, in hopes they could defeat me… but they never did. No human in the city showed they could accept me. So, I decided to start killing them, to protect my new home, Slenderman's mansion."

"What do you mean by protect?"

By this time we had reached the outer edge of the forest, and I kept to the shadows. "Some humans want to hurt us, kill all of us. My immortality has remained the same, and Slenderman is also immortal, like you and I. The others, the Creepypastas, are immortal until they die. I could always try to revive them, but if they die because of… _his_ doing, I cannot reverse it…"

"You say '_his'_ with reverence. Who is this guy?"

I paused. "_He_ is the Creator that rules this planet, and He has taken the place of Fate in this fourth of the Universe. Similarly to what Nature is."

Herobrine nodded. "Alright… thank you for explaining, sister… I do not think I would understand as much as I do now without that. Also, I know you've missed a few birthdays back home, so… I have a gift for you."

"Really?"

I was hesitant. He nodded, and held out his arms. Instantly, my old weapons appeared, and I gasped. My two swords, and my dagger.

"Y-you brought these!?"

"I did my best to copy Nature's technique, and once I figured it out, I went back home, got these, then returned. It just so happened I returned at that clearing and we met."

Silver tinted my vision. I picked up the belt first, tying it around my waist with trembling hands. I created a fourth sheath for my platinum sword, then sheathed my Shadowblade on my right hip, my Silvershade on my right, with Warp, my dagger and best friend, next to my Silvershade, as my platinum sword now rested next to my Shadowblade.

"You seem as if you haven't changed a bit… its almost surreal, knowing you're a serial killer now. But, I know I can't change that, so I'll suppose I'll have to get used to it."

"Um… I'm not just a serial killer…"

"What? What are you hiding?"

"They're part of my diet now… the humans."

"Oh… alright…"

"Just part of it! Eyeless Jack eats the kidneys… but, I eat just the flesh if I'm feeling hungry and kill one. My body has changed a bit… but I'm still me at the core."

"Okay…"

"How are things with Null?"

He flushed red. "We… adopted two daughters and a son."

"Really? That's great!"

"I hated leaving them… but… I had to come here to get you."

"Why?"

"I had to see you again."

"Is there something else?"

"No… but I guess you're staying here?"

I nodded. "Yes, unfortunately for you."

"I'll have to appoint a new protector for The End, then…"

"Enderbrina? What is going on out here? You've been out here for a while, my dear."

I looked up to see Slenderman walking toward us, Gaia at his side. I smiled, excited to show them my old weapons were back.

"My brother brought my old weapons to me. Well, they aren't old, just… unused, for a long time."

I watched as a tentacle wrapped around the hilt of my Silvershade, drawing it from its sheath. Slenderman took it in his hands, turning it over and inspecting it.

"Remarkable craftsmanship," he murmured. "Where are the runes?"

"They don't need runes. Endermetal can't break."

"Ender…metal?"

I giggled at him slowly saying such an unfamiliar name. "Yes, its made from the deceased of my own kind. That particular one is made from my mother's body."

"And it isn't crafted that way," Herobrine interjected. "They are shaped into regular swords, then the rightful wielder is found, and the Endermetal, which is a living material, shapes to the natural fighting style of its wielder. With Enderbrina — since you're a hybrid, sister — she has two natural fighting styles."

"It's true. My Shadowblade is completely different from that."

Slenderman handed my sword back to me. So many different emotions overwhelmed me as I held it, and smiled a little as I put the Silvershade away, then pulled out my Shadowblade. I held it out to my husband with telekinesis, his reaction the same as before.

"I am still quite impressed… all of this is new to our world."

"Well, it is from Minecraft," I sighed. "It would be new."

"Sister, what is Minecraft?"

I looked at my brother, wondering how badly he would take the news.

"Brother… Minecraft is your home. Worse, it is seen as a game here."

"A game? You're joking."

I sighed. "I am not. I would not lie about something so serious."

He frowned. "I don't believe you."

"I didn't believe it either at first, yet… now I know it is the truth. You should try to accept it as quickly as possible."

"You're so similar, but so different…"

"I cannot help what I have become."

He growled softly. "I know… this is just difficult for me to wrap my head around."

He walked off, back to the mansion. I felt Slenderman's hand on my shoulder as he stood next to me, rubbing it comfortingly. "He does not understand."

"I know… I didn't either at first. He looks quite different."

"Perhaps you should visit your… original home, to comfort him."

"I would like that… I want to see how much has changed… if you're alright with me leaving for a few days."

"Of course, my dear. I would not object if you decided to stay there, either…"

"Yes you would. I am not going to stay there, this world is my home now."

He sighed. "Of course… you are correct."

"You know… I'm hungry. I could go for some lunch."

That seemed to improve his mood. "Then by all means, let us find some lunch."

Gaia giggled. "Mommy, can I help this time?"

"Of course, sweetie."

I smiled, and we went off toward the edge of the woods, just behind him. I saw his mouth was ripped open, and we all saw a human across the street.

"Mommy," Gaia whispered, "I like that one."

"Then you shall have it. Slender?"

He scared the human into the forest, and I grabbed a second and third one, so we would all have our own. We split up, each hunting our own. Finally, our targets met up, making the kill easy. I jumped down from the tree, seeing a tentacle go through the other human as I cleanly beheaded the other with my Shadowblade. Gaia had struggled to kill her own, but she had managed by strangling hers. I felt alive as the light left the humans' eyes, and greedily tore into my kill's flesh. I felt my brother's presence teleport out to us, and froze, knowing he was seeing me. I looked up at him, still mostly consumed by my crazed side. I had a piece of the flesh of the human halfway to my mouth, blood likely streaming down my chin. Horror was on my brother's face, and he seemed uneasy. He took a step back, but I sat back on my legs, watching him.

"I never thought… I'd actually see you… eating a human, even though I knew…" I swallowed the sweet-tasting flesh, but didn't say anything. I wanted to freak him out, for whatever sadistic reason, I didn't care about his fear. "Sister… say something, please…"

I glanced down at the torn-open body in front of me, and continued eating silently, save for the squishing and squelching of the flesh as I tore into it. I carved off a piece and held it out to him in offering.

"N-no… thanks… I'll just watch if you're okay with that."

I shrugged and motioned to a nearby tree, still tearing into the flesh. I didn't enjoy most of the internal organs, but I did like the heart, the brain, and the eyes of course. They kidneys I usually saved for Eyeless Jack so if he didn't feel like going out and hunting I could give him them. I cut out the heart, and bit into it, seeing my brother wince.

"Your teeth are actually sharp enough to bite through that?"

I nodded, sucking out the blood before eating the rest of the dead muscle. I pulled the head to myself, and used my dagger to split open the skull by crudely stabbing it into the top, then drawing it to the back, where it would simply split open for me.

"Never took you as one to eat like a zombie, sister…"

I glared at him, but he put his hands up in mock surrender. I pulled the squishy organ out, licking my bloodied lips to prevent myself from drooling at the sight of the eyes coming with it. Cutting off the bottom portion of the brain, I bit into the pinkish gray organ, looking over the body that lay before me. There was still quite a bit of flesh on the body, and I began dematerializing just the flesh, leaving just the bones and internal organs that I preferred not to eat.

"So you eat… just the flesh, heart, brain, eyes, and kidneys?"

_Not the kidneys… those are for EJ._

"And this EJ is?"

_Eyeless Jack, the one in the blue mask._

"Right… so he has no eyes, as his name suggests?"

I rolled my eyes. _Is his name not self-explanatory enough? Yes, he has no eyes. Just the black tar that comes from his eye sockets._

"I don't want to sound like I'm… agreeing on this with you, but it seems wasteful not to eat the rest."

I looked over at Slenderman behind me, who was finishing up his own meal, only the bones were left. He glanced over at me, not a drop of blood on his suit as usual, but clear spots of it on his faceless head near where his mouth ripped open. He must have noticed my brother looking past me at him, our two pairs of eyes glowing in the unnatural darkness, because he came over with a non-threatening stride and his tentacles reached down, picking up the discarded organs. Gaia followed after she was done.

"Oh… okay… good to know…"

"Nothing goes to waste when we hunt together, brother," I said, having finished my meal. I looked down at myself, seeing there was no blood on my clothes. "Hm… thought I would have had more blood on my shirt…"

"What do you mean?"

"You ruined my crazed high when you sat next to me. I had to keep myself from lunging at you somehow, no?"

"You mean you would have…"

I nodded. "Your corpse would have been mangled, even if you had stayed close to it."

"Seeing you eat like an animal is… strange."

"I am monster, not an animal," I scoffed. "Besides, you shouldn't stay here too much longer."

"Why not?"

"Well, what if I was to visit the Three Worlds? You should let everyone know I'm coming." His eyes went wide, and I smiled a little. "I won't be staying very long, but I will visit."

I stole his soul and combed through his memories, finding how to teleport between my original home and this one. Once I knew, I sent his soul back to him and he disappeared.

"Where did he go, my dear?"

"My original home. I will be going there soon… I'll give him a few hours."

"We will all miss you dearly."

"I know… let's go back and tell everyone."

* * *

Gaia was crying at my side, whimpering every so often.

"We should go with you!"

I grimaced. "Er… as fun as that would be… I can't bring you with me."

"Of course you can, you've teleported a few of us around before."

"No, I mean… how do I put this? If you were to simply appear in Minecraft, the humans _here_ might recognize you _there_. I don't want that happening, and you can't let them know you exist either. How coincidental it would be if murders stopped happening here and only took place in a game, and with similar pattern?"

I saw Jane nod from the corner of my eye. "She's right. Maybe just one or two of us at a time?"

"Perhaps once I become… reacquainted with my original home, I might… bring one or two of you along, here and there." Ben seemed excited by that prospect. "If I do bring anyone along after I am reacquainted, the first two will be Gaia and Slender, of course."

"Of course," Eyeless Jack echoed, clearly smirking under his mask. "Well, you should go, huh?"

I nodded, solemn. "If all goes well, I will return in a few days, so don't go crying over me, okay, Sally? Gaia, your father will take care of you."

Gaia hugged me, sobbing. "Don't go, Mommy!"

I knelt down and cupped the side of her face. "Gaia, I'm not from this world. I have to go back to my original home, okay?"

"Don't stay there," she sobbed.

"I won't, but you'll be here with your father, he will always be here."

She sniffed, and nodded, still clinging to me. "I don't want you to go!"

I rubbed her back and brought her to her bedroom, where I laid her in bed. With her eyes closed, I kissed her forehead, sending her into a deep sleep. Slenderman had followed me.

"Take good care of her, keep her distracted while I'm away."

"Of course. Go, it has been more than a few hours."

I smiled, and kissed him before I teleported outside to the clearing, then focused, feeling the air shift around me, and soon enough I was staring at a grassy field in my original home. I kept my presence hidden, looking around at everything. The ocean was to my left, a forest to my right, and a very familiar city directly in front of me, about four hundred meters away. I felt power return to me, and was lifted off the ground by an unseen force.

I could fly without my wings again.

I kept my wings and tail, but stayed just a few centimeters above the ground and drifted forward, looking around as if I had never been here before. I saw all the gods gathered near The End portal, my brother sending them through. I walked the rest of the way, using my learned stealth to make no sound. My brother jumped through last, and I followed him silently. It made my heart beat quickly to see all of them again, but it was… strange as well. I had half-expected to see everything blocky, but I knew it wouldn't be. They all stopped, and I saw my throne, empty still, as they milled about, quiet conversations going on as they waited in a hushed manner. I strode in, none of them noticing me. I sat down silently, and thumped my tail against the seat to announce myself being there. My brother turned, and all their faces lit up with a smile. I managed a smile back, and stood up, teleporting down to them.

"It is good to see all of you again," I managed to say before they all hugged me, besides my brother, who waited off to the side. Once they drew away, I took a deep breath and looked at my brother, worried. "Did you tell them?"

"About Earth? Most of it, and see how they receive you."

I smiled. "It is good to be home… what has changed?"

"In the eight years you were gone? Not much, honestly. It was almost as if time had stopped. Of course, it didn't. You were simply just… gone. We had all gotten quite attached to you, despite your heritage."

"I am happy about that… how sad, I was simply put on Earth and forced to deal with… unfamiliar circumstances. I had fun there, but I could not fly, and quite a few of my abilities were gone. Lots of my power had been taken from me."

"How?"

I glared at them. "Nature took it."

"Wait a second, She gave us all a bit of power right after you disappeared. She gave us your power in hopes it would help us cope! This is your power, you should have it back!"

I stopped them. "No, it is fine." I let my presence be felt. "I gained more power on Earth than I ever had here. She already paid dearly, I assure you."

"We should celebrate your return, sister. Even if you'll only be here a couple of days."

"I'll be visiting every so often. My new family wants to visit, of course, along with me."

"New family?"

"I found a family that… _accepted_ me, on Earth."

"They sound as if they weren't very nice."

"I have become one of them, in the sense that they are serial killers."

Tension became nearly palpable between myself and everyone else. I turned away. "I knew you would find that information disturbing… but I can't change who I was forced to become."

I walked outside, toward the arena. I wanted to visit it for a trip down memory lane. When I entered, memories flashed before my eyes as I walked toward the middle. The doors slammed shut, I could feel three very angry gods coming toward me. I heard something whistling through the air at me, and turned, catching it between my index and middle finger, finding it had been aimed at the back of my head. I turned it over and held it flat in my palm. It seemed to be a shuriken. Null was the one who used these, though not often. I turned to see the three of them had stopped moving, now afraid of me.

"Do not trifle with me. I have become more dangerous than you realize."

I threw the shuriken back to Null, watching it stop just before his face, as I had used telekinesis to stop it. His head jerked back and he took it, shoving it in his robe's pocket.

"As wonderful as it is to be back, perhaps I should cut my visit short… let you digest the information you've received today. Well… I suppose I shall see you again. Goodbye."

I returned to Earth, and felt Slenderman's presence, along with everyone else's in the living room. I teleported up to the balcony, slowly rubbing my arms to ease some of the anger and tension that had built up within me. White hands clasped around mine, stopping my movement. I sighed.

"I told them about what I had become… they attacked me… so I came back. I'll give them a few days. Becoming reintegrated in my original home is going to take a while… but I'll be staying here often."

"My brothers have returned… I believe you should go see them."

"Why? I don't care about any of your brothers besides Splendor."

"Go see them anyway."

I sighed. "Alright…"

I teleported down to the living room with him, seeing his three brothers were indeed there. They seemed more relaxed than the first time I had seen them. As usual, a burning cigarette was in Offenderman's mouth, and I frowned. Trenderman perked up at seeing me, though, and I waved hello to him. Splendorman, of course, ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, always happy to see the ever-joyful brother.

"It's so good to see you again, Enderbrina! Where were you when we arrived?"

"I was in my original home… I'm not from here, you know." Splendorman was as chipper as always, which made my frustration melt away. "It's good to see you again, as well."

"Hey uh, Brina…"

I looked over to see Offenderman looking directly at me. I growled. "What do you want?"

"Just a talk. Outside, if ya don't mind."

I hummed in thought. "Well, okay… but lay a finger on me and you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah."

He teleported outside, and I looked up at Slenderman, who nodded and I walked outside, a white tentacle closing the door behind me,

"Normally… I don't do this… but I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last time I was here. Despite knowing you were already Slendy's girl, I tried to get you in bed with me."

I crossed my arms, glaring at him. "And?"

"It won't happen again."

He disappeared back into the living room, and I teleported back inside, letting his apology sink in. He hadn't been kidding, his gravelly voice had been there the entire time. I looked over at him, and sighed through my nose. "Alright, that's over with…"

"So, what's your original home like now?"

"Well I told them how I became like you guys and they suddenly turned hostile. The Grim Reaper even tried to attack me."

"Hold on, the what?"

"Back in Minecraft, Null is the Grim Reaper. He sends the souls of the dead to Nature, the woman who had strawberry-colored skin a while back?"

"This is getting weird fast."

"Well, when you include the fact that I can fly without wings there and I can't here, yeah. It's really weird," I said, holding back a curse in the middle of my sentence in front of Gaia and Sally. "Anyway, I just hope I can get through this… I've got family on both sides of this, but my real family is obviously here, with all of you. Even with two of the worst brother-in-laws in the history of forever," I said, smirking at Trenderman and Offenderman.

"Damn, shots fired," Offenderman snarked.

"You'll live."

I sat down next to Sally as usual, Gaia playing with Splendorman, and we continued to talk casually. Eventually, Laughing Jack said… er, giggled something that made me stop.

"Well, at least we know you're just like the rest of us!"

I frowned, shutting my mouth.

"What's wrong, Brina?"

I looked up at Bloody Painter, then to Laughing Jack. "Just like you?"

"Well of course. You've been here quite a while, and you've adapted just like we did to your new life. Maybe a bit slower than the rest of us, but still, you—"

"Yup," Jeff interrupted. "You're pretty much a Creepypasta."

I went to reply but I stopped. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you heard me right. You're like us so much now that you could be one."

Me, a Creepypasta? I don't think so. As much fun as that would be, I didn't think it would be worth it, since I had to travel between my original home and my new home now. I felt three very familiar presences appear in the clearing. Why was that always the center of activity? Null, Red, and Entity 303 found their way here. They walked into the mansion, and once their eyes landed on us, I felt immense dread.

I knew I was no longer their only target.

* * *

***Geez I have such a bad habit with cliffhangers... sorry... but don't worry. These cliffhangers are not _that_ bad unless you're a real sucker for them (no offense to those who are). Anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in chapter 2!***


	2. Chapter 2

***So, semester is over... but I've been pre-writing this while possible and I've hit a massive bout of writer's block.**** Hopefully I can push past it... but there's a game on mind that is mainly the cause for the block. Oops. Well... on with chapter 2! Enjoy.***

* * *

I froze for a moment, a million thoughts running through my head. Then, I let out a long, slow breath, and grew my wings and tail without turning around. I was no longer seeing any of my friends in front of me. My back was to the three gods, as I had turned to talk to Bloody Painter and Eyeless Jack. Slenderman had been standing behind the sofa where I had been sitting, but now he was tensed even though he seemed relaxed. I made eye contact as best as I could with him, and he must have noticed me looking him, because he gave the slightest of nods.

"We've thought about the fact that you're a serial killer now, Enderbrina," Red began.

"We thought long and hard about it," Entity 303 said. "And we've decided you should not be allowed to be that way."

_Darkness, keep my soul safe._

_Of course._

As it took my soul, I relaxed my shoulders and closed my eyes, feeling my Creator power run through me. "I shouldn't be allowed to be what I now know best? Hmm… that sounds… odd, it seems like you are trying to _force_ me to change again, just like this world did." I let my second form begin to take over. "I don't believe you'll be able to change me… after all, it seems you've forgotten just who you're talking to."

I teleported behind them, kicking Red square in the back, sending him flying into the awaiting arm of my husband, who quickly tied up Red in his tentacles. Since Red couldn't teleport, he was stuck, and I looked levelly at Null and Entity 303. They seemed terrified of me now.

"Is that it? I got all worked up for a single attack? How disappointing…"

I was about to let go of my power when I sensed them charging at me, both their weapons close to hitting me. I ducked out of the way, and inhaled deeply, focusing my battle-cry on their minds, and they crumbled to their knees. I quickly stole their weapons and incapacitated both of them. I did the same to Red, and quickly let go of my creator power and second form.

"What… the hell… you…"

"I dodged all your attacks, yes? Because Darkness taught me some new fighting styles that do not require a weapon."

"Fuck you," Null spat bitterly.

"Tsk, tsk, such impatience." I smirked, an idea coming to mind. "Perhaps you'd like to play a game. There's only a few rules." I glanced over at my husband, seeing his smile ripping into place, his brother's own unique ways of showing malice slowly falling into place as well. "The rules are simple as well. Don't get caught, don't leave the forest, and protect yourself by every means."

The three of them looked at me, horror filling their features. Then, when my brother teleported in, I looked at him with the smirk still on my face.

"What's going on here?"

"Would you like to play a game, brother?"

"Uh… sure?"

"Great! Let's get started!"

I brought the four of them outside, and threw them into the darkness of the forest, temporarily putting an ability-nullifying dome over the forest for specific abilities such as feeling presences and using telekinesis, as well as flight. I could feel Slenderman's gaze on me, and turned to him, smiling.

"Perhaps I should ask for Zalgo to give you a small pair of horns that work the same as your wings and tail. Your devilish nature would go well with them."

"No need. If you don't remember, I can shapeshift. Although I've never tried it before, I am sure I could make myself grow some as I please."

A pleased hum came from him as he hugged me to him. "Tell me, what did a monster like me do to deserve your love?"

"Slender," I giggled. "You let me stay in the mansion despite our former dislike for the other, and you humored me when you knew my love for battle. How could I not love you for doing so?"

He chuckled. "You are correct. Let's make this game a bit more interesting, now, shall we?"

I grinned widely. "Oh, that would be fun. Are we including your brothers?"

"Why not? Let them hunt your… friends with us."

"The only one who is my friend is my brother. The others I would call, 'frenemies,' since they tried to attack me."

He chuckled again, and I felt him connect our minds, then his three brothers' minds linked to our connection.

_We would like it if you would participate in my lovely wife's game. Will you, my brothers?_

_Hell yeah._

_Oh, wonderful! A game!_

_If it means I get to make one of them better at choosing their outfits, then count me in._

I couldn't contain my excitement as the three brothers appeared near us. I took Slenderman's hand, and we teleported into the woods, hunting my brother and the others. I silently crept along the canopy of pine needles, listening for the undoubtedly heavy breathing of one of my prey. I felt a stare on me, but let my tail hang down to steer the slender brother away, then lifted it back up to keep myself out of sight of the hunted.

_One down. Offender has caught the one named Red,_ I heard the telepathic broadcast.

I began to move quickly through the trees, eager to take out one of them. I soon came upon my brother, and looked down from the trees, disappointed.

_You're lucky it's me that's spotted you first, but from my husband and his brothers, you won't receive this sort of mercy. Be thankful you aren't the prey I want. Good luck brother, you'll need it._

I saw him whip his head around, looking around frantically. I moved on, interested in seeing who else I could come across. As it turned out, I found Entity 303 next. A wide grin spread across my face and I silently drew my swords. My heart began to beat faster, and I dove down on top of him, pinning him to the ground, face-first. I pushed his face into the dirt as I tore up his back. His screams alerted the others hunting that he had been taken. The telepathic broadcast came. I kept ramming my sword into Entity until he was dead, his blood slowly seeping from his body. It was sad that he didn't try to defend himself, but I still felt like I had won a battle.

_Two down. Enderbrina has caught the one named Entity 303._

_Only two left. Better step it up, boys._

In the end, only Splendorman didn't catch any of them, but that was expected, with him being the "nice" brother. We returned to the mansion, leaving the prey to regroup and find their way out of the forest. I let the dome go, and walked into the mansion with the other brothers.

* * *

"Brina?"

I looked up to see Bloody Painter was the one who had called me. "Yeah?"

"Come here, I want you to see this."

I teleported by his side, and looked at his painting. It was a picture of Sally, Rake, and Gaia playing their favorite board game together. Obviously, in blood, with some purple accents.

"It's great! Gaia would love this."

"Just great?"

I chuckled. "Words can't do it justice."

"Ah, alright. You think she'd like it for Hallowe'en?"

"Of course she would."

I could nearly see the smile beneath his mask as he picked up the canvas and went to his room. He spent most of his time there, but there were the days, though few, where he sat with everyone else in the living room. I had an idea, and teleported to his door and knocked just enough so he would hear me.

"Oh… you again."

"Well… I have an offer to make to you."

"Really?" He sounded like he didn't believe me.

"In your room, if you don't mind."

"Alright, come on in."

I looked around at the paintings, then back to him.

"Two things. One, if you'd like, you can come flying with me if I borrow your soul for a while. Two, kill me and take my blood for your paintings."

"Uh… what? Seriously?"

"Yes."

I could see the look in his eyes; he thought I was crazy.

"I know it sounds pretty fucked-up, but I honestly wouldn't mind. Plus, I haven't taken you flying yet and almost everyone else has gone flying with me. Sally I can carry… but that's besides the point."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Soon enough, I was hanging upside-down from a wooden beam in his room, my feet tied to the beam.

"You might want a larger bucket than that," I said, looking (up?) at the bucket below me. "I'm not a regular human. And being immortal, my body will try to produce more blood than an average human to stop the bleeding. I'll die from blood loss eventually, though."

I saw him replace the bucket with another one, and inspected it. It looked like it would hold more, but before I could contemplate any more, my neck was cut open. I closed my eyes, my blood flowing out over my face. I let death consume me, and my soul left my body. I watched, as a ghost, next to Bloody Painter as my purple blood flowed out. My body was still working to pump more blood into my system, but there was no soul helping the mind.

"You were right, there is quite a bit."

_I told you. Apparently you thought I was lying._

"Not many… scratch that. You're the first to offer yourself to let me kill for blood. I really was surprised."

_I figured once I heal I can borrow your soul and take you flying._

"Maybe, once I've finished jarring the blood."

_Oh. Right…_

He took the bucket out from beneath my hanging body and I watched as he began pouring it into jars. I waited by my body for it to heal. I saw the slight glow from my open, still dead eyes, and went back as soon as my neck healed. When it was, I swung upward and landed on the beam, luckily it was quite low. I undid the knot around my ankles and the beam, and dropped down with the rope, then tossed it on his bed. Immediately, I began cleaning my hair.

"Here."

"Thanks."

He had just finished jarring all my blood, and I could see he was nervous about letting me take his soul.

"Just make it look like you're sleeping. Anyone who comes in here will recognize that I've taken your soul for the while."

"Sure."

* * *

We were flying over the city, I knew he was entranced by the scenery.

_Amazing, huh?_

_No wonder you took almost everyone flying. What about Slender?_

_He was the first to come flying with me as a soul. That's why I was gone for two days, as well as he._

_I knew you had been up to something. I didn't know it was the sky._

_Perhaps this could give you an idea for a painting?_

_Perhaps._

I looked down at the landscape below, diving lower and hovering to be able to remember it.

_What is teleporting like?_

_You've already experienced that, though._

_Not your form of it._

_True… alright, I'll teleport back to the mansion, how does that sound?_

_So soon?_

_Not yet… I haven't gone full speed yet._

_You can fly faster?_

_Of course. I used to be able to fly without my wings, and I've had plenty of experience with these as well, so… are you ready?_

_I'm completely new to flying and you ask me _that?_ I knew you were insane, but I didn't know you were _that_ insane. Sure, go ahead…_

I grinned and took off, going up into the strong tailwinds, and angled myself to go in the direction they were. I giggled, feeling the tailwinds pushing me along faster and faster. Finally, I began diving, going faster still.

**_BOOM!_**

I was shocked but kept diving, I had broken the sound barrier! That was new… I could never do that before, that was only possible…

_I went back to Minecraft…_

_So what? You're still the Enderbrina we know, right?_

_I… we have to go back to the mansion._

I teleported us back to Bloody Painter's room, sent his soul back to him, and then teleported to Slenderman and I's shared bedroom. I sat on my side of the bed, against the headboard, with my knees drawn up and my arms crossed over them. I was shaking, how had I broken the sound barrier with only my wings and tail?

Wait a minute… where had they…

They were gone… I must have willed them away. Which means… I was either in free fall, or I had gained back my ability of flight. But that was impossible. My brother hadn't flown yet.

"Dear, what's wrong? I can see you are troubled."

"I took Bloody Painter flying, like we do sometimes…"

"Is that bothering you?"

I nodded. "I think… I can fly without my wings and tail again…"

"You should be happy about that."

"I know, but… it shouldn't be possible."

"Why not?"

"My brother… and the others from Minecraft besides me haven't flown in the time they have been here."

"They were, actually, while you and Bloody Painter were out."

I shook violently. "No, it… it can't be possible…"

"You were exposed to your natural home once again, my dear."

_"__This_ world is my natural home. Minecraft is just where I originate from…"

"Do not deny the facts. You belong—"

"Here. I belong here, with you and the Creepypastas. I do not belong in Minecraft any longer… not after how I've changed. Honestly, I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you, Slenderman… I wouldn't leave you for anything… even though I did, not long ago."

His pale hand cupped my right cheek. "Nonsense, dear. It was good that you returned to Minecraft, even if it was for a short amount of time."

I nodded, and hugged him. An idea came to mind. "I think… you might like the world I used to rule over."

"You want me to accompany you, don't you?"

"Gaia, too."

"A family trip… alright, we will go."

I managed a smile, and we went back downstairs, Gaia running over to us as soon as she saw us.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Gaia," I said, getting her attention, "Would you like to see my old home?"

"Really!?"

"Yes, really," I chuckled. "Come on, hold my hand, and we'll go."

"Sister."

I looked over my shoulder at Herobrine. Gaia took my hand and I turned a little to see him better.

"Yes?"

"You're… taking them to Minecraft?"

"Only to The End, to show them the castle and the cities."

"What about the dragon?"

I paused. "No… maybe another time."

I grew my wings and tail, then brought the three of us to The End in Minecraft. I looked up at the old endstone and obsidian castle, memories flashing before my eyes. I took a deep breath, and asked them to follow me. As I stood in the spot I had once seen my half-breed friend teleport with pearl dust, my heart wrenched. What I wouldn't give to see him again… his goofy, mischievous grin, his amber goggles. I sighed, and kept going. I saw the old throne, and teleported up to it, running my hand along the armrest.

"Mommy?"

I looked up at Slenderman and Gaia, Gaia holding his hand and looking at me with sadness and confusion. Words caught in my throat. I regained my voice, and simply asked them to explore on their own, but if they encountered any creatures, not to attack. I looked closer at the seat, and saw three scales… Mite scales? One was chipped… one was a deep purple… and one had two dots on it. I picked them up, nearly in tears. So many memories flooding back at once… I sat down, holding the scales close to my heart in my fist. I cried my heart out, the quicksilver rolling down my cheeks. I hadn't realized how much I missed my original home. I saw my husband and daughter come from the left hallway, having entered the right one. I tried to compose myself, but there was just too much emotion to do so yet.

"Let's leave her alone for now, Gaia," I heard him whisper to her.

"No," I said, forcefully calming myself. "I'll be alright… let's go to my home… from when I was a mortal."

He seemed surprised as I said this, but I teleported them there anyway, right in the middle of the living room. Nobody lived here, the townspeople had kept it in good condition in case I ever wanted to use it. I went upstairs, remembering my first night in my room as a goddess. My dragon plush… I materialized it, and hugged it close. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down, my heartbreak personality taking over. I hated to be seen like this, but I missed this place… I missed everything about Minecraft. I missed being a goddess.

"Enderbrina?"

My heart froze at the sound of that voice. I stood up slowly, and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey… you're… you're back."

I stared, was it really him? It had to be. There was no mistaking that face. I threw myself at him, hugging him without hurting him.

"SIMON!"

"Woah! Hey, are you okay!?"

"Oh it's so good to see you!"

I felt his arms return the hug, patting my back gently. It really was so good to see him, and I thanked past Simon silently to think of making that potion with the dust of a totem of undying.

"It's good to see you too… after what, almost ten years? We thought you were gone forever."

I laughed softly, moving out of the embrace. "Well… I can come and go from the Three Worlds and the other world called Earth as I please now… and…" I blushed. "I have a family, now, too."

"You've always had a family here."

"No, Simon… I meant family, as in, I have a husband and a child now."

His green eyes grew round. "No way! Who's the lucky guy!?"

"He's… kind of like… an enderman… except he… his skin is snowy white and he doesn't have a face. A visible one, anyway… and he always wears a suit."

Simon grew confused. "Did you take some sort of medication to make you hallucinate?"

"Simon, I'm begin serious!"

My cheeks grew hot. He didn't believe me! Then again, many humans on Earth didn't believe in Slenderman either…

"Alright, well why don't you—"

I felt them appear behind me, Gaia picking up my dragon plush. She looked at me, pleading in her eyes. I smiled, and knelt down, restoring it, then making a replica. She smiled, and gave the original one to me. I didn't care how old I was, I loved stuffed animals. When I looked back to Simon, his whole face had gone almost as pale as Slenderman's skin, his mouth hung agape and his wide eyes displayed pure fear.

"Simon, I told you."

The only response I got was a small, fearful sound.

"Stop, my love, he is my friend."

Simon's face slowly returned to normal. After that, he ran out of my room, down to the ground floor, and out of the house. I felt his presence over on the islands with the castle. Should I be calling it _my_ castle again? Maybe not yet…

"So, where to now, my dear?"

"I'm not sure… I want to check if Simon is okay. You're straight out of a strange world, and I think your facelessness and height is what made him freak out."

"I showed him my tentacles, too."

"Oh… well, I hadn't told him about those quite yet…"

"Go on, Gaia and I will be just fine here."

"Okay… be good for Daddy, okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy."

I teleported back to the castle, looking for Simon. He was sitting in the kitchen, his fingers tangled in his short, chocolate hair. I didn't know what to say, but teleported and sat across from him, waiting for him to look up. I saw his green orbs glance upwards, and knew he saw my hands folded on the table. I waited silently, until he took a deep breath and looked up, a deep scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that thing," he growled.

"My husband, just like I told you. The child was my daughter, Gaia."

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"I am. As serious as my disappearance."

Simon was showing much more emotion than he used to. He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. Why do men do that? His eyes showed me he accepted — but didn't like — the new addition.

"Can you call them here?"

"Of course."

_Simon is ready to see you again. This time… be your natural height, please._

_As you wish, my dear._

Gaia and Slenderman were soon standing in the kitchen, and Simon looked up at them. The scowl on his face had receded, now leaving just a small frown. He examined both of them from where he was sitting, not moving a muscle except for his eyes. Finally, he stood up and went over to Slenderman, holding out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Simon," he said curtly.

"I am Slenderman," my husband said, taking Simon's hand and shaking it. "This is Enderbrina and I's daughter, Gaia," he finished, pushing Gaia towards Simon by the slightest of distances.

"Hello, Simon," Gaia sad quietly.

Simon nodded to her, showing a little more kindness to my four-and-a-half year old daughter. She was surprisingly well-mannered for her age, but that was mostly from Slenderman being such a gentlemonster.

"I can't believe this," Simon muttered after greetings and introductions. "Congrats, Enderbrina."

"Thank you."

"I heard the gods talking about… the change of mindset you've had."

I looked down at the table. "While it is irreversible, I can still inhabit the Three Worlds for short periods of time. Perhaps I can show you Earth someday."

"I'm all set, thanks."

"Simon, like I've already told my brother, I am still the same 'me' at the core."

"You've just… changed so much."

I nodded, standing up. "While that is true, I have not forgotten any of our time… here, as friends."

"Well that's good, I guess, but what made you change?"

"I would prefer I tell you another time… perhaps when I bring two of my other… new family members for a visit. I would prefer to stay the rest of my current visit with my husband and daughter."

Simon rubbed the back of his neck. "Right… okay, well… I'm off to my room."

I watched him go, then turned to see Slenderman had turned toward me. "He has his own room?"

"Yes, it is like your mansion where each resident has their own room, however… there are over one hundred rooms on each of the four floors. Back when I used to actually live here… I usually didn't have many people in the rooms, most of them simply staying empty. Once someone moved into a room, it was their responsibility to keep it clean as long as they were able, and once they passed away, they were sent to the castle blacksmith to be made into Endermetal weapons."

"Mommy… you used to live here?"

I smiled at Gaia. "Yes, sweetie, I did. I would give you both a tour but there really is no need to… most of the rooms are empty."

I felt my brother's presence rushing toward us, and turned my head in time to see his fury-filled face as he tackled me and teleported us into the arena. I recovered quickly, now fully on guard.

"Brother, what's gotten into you?"

"I was in shock before. Now I realize… you're a murderer just like your new 'family.'"

"We protect each other by killing, and there are a few who actually have a need to kill."

"There's no _need_ to kill! You've turned completely evil, haven't you?"

I frowned. "I have not. You are blinded by your denial."

He growled and I felt his power rising, and arched a brow at him, clearly unafraid even though he might hurt me, or worse, kill me. By this time, Slenderman and Gaia had caught up, and Gaia was staring in horror at my brother. I realized she might be able to sense presences. I waited, seeing my brother had turned into a Creator, much like I could. When he saw I wasn't intimidated, he turned into his king cobra form instead, lowering his power. I faked a yawn, wondering what he was trying to do.

"You're sick, sister," he hissed. "Beyond repair, I believe. Such a shame I have to end you."

_Darkness, is my soul still safe?_

_It is… why?_

_My brother is going to kill me. Or, try, at least, and then crush my soul._

_Should I stop him?_

_No, let me do this on my own, but please keep my soul safe. Tell the same to Slenderman, please._

_He will know._

I took a deep breath and drew my swords, relaxing and stretching my muscles as I prepared to fight him. I looked at his reptilian eyes, sighing.

"Do you really want to fight me, brother?"

"No, but I must."

"Why must you?"

"Enough, little sister. You should die now."

As he lunged for me, I made no move to defend myself. When he never struck me, I looked up, seeing clear confusion in his turquoise eyes.

"You are not fighting back… yet you have your weapons drawn."

"I would prefer not to fight you… unless it is for fun."

His rage turned to shock at this. "You… why don't you want to fight me?"

"Just because I kill much more often does not mean I wish to fight all the time," I said, tilting my head. "I may be more bloodthirsty, but I am still your little sister."

He drew back, fury still filling those reptilian turquoise eyes. He was contemplating what I had said, however, and he was back to his normal form. I felt the other three gods return, and they raced toward us. We were all finally in one place. Null, Entity 303, and Red stood with Herobrine, myself with Slenderman and Gaia. Gaia trembled, but she went up to the gods anyway, and I tensed.

"Why are you all fighting my mommy and daddy?"

My brother regarded her coldly, as well as the other three. I saw Null reach forward and make a yanking motion, and Gaia crumpled to the ground as her presence disappeared. I stammered, the four gods looking at me for reaction. I was frozen. Null had just… killed her… I fell to the ground, on my hands and knees. Tears spilled over, filled with fury and sadness. They burned as they fell, and I felt Slenderman's hand on my back. My wings and tail instinctively grew, my Creator side bursting through. Something was wrong with me as I felt my husband step away from me, giving me the space he knew I needed. I felt the four gods move around me, Slenderman backing up more. I cried bitterly, Gaia was dead. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

_You are strong, my dear. I know this, use it to your advantage._

I stopped crying as the ground beneath me turned to bedrock. It cracked and shattered, revealing how deep my anger and sadness ran through me. When the gods backed away in fear, I saw their faces of utter terror, and lost it. My second form took over, a scream filled with all my emotions directed onto their minds, making them crumble before me as they were forced to feel my pain, Null receiving the most grief. Tears streamed down my face, burning like lava as I watched them realize what I was feeling.

"How… how can you feel so strongly? What is so special about that… your daughter?"

"When you have a child made of pure love and it dies, it kills a part of you when that child is murdered! You're no better than my new family! You're worse than them, even though they're serial killers! THEY WOULDN'T KILL HER NO MATTER WHAT!"

I crushed all of their hearts and sliced through their brains, leaving their bloody bodies mangled and twisted at odd angles. I picked up the body of Gaia, crying, knowing Null had crushed her soul as easily as if he was breathing. Slenderman came over, rubbing my back in hopes of soothing me, but I saw dark trails on his face. He was mourning as well. I felt my power rise higher than ever before, and spoke one last time to them, as they had already recovered.

**"****May Zalgo have mercy on the four of you. From my experiences with Nature while I was on Earth, She may even give each of you a medal. But, now you deal with the new Fate."**

I saw Slenderman's tentacles reach out to all of them, capturing them as we went back to Earth. My power was still high, so I called Zalgo, who came and took them, bringing them to He knows where. Still crying, my power dropped to my heartbreak level, and I dug a grave for Gaia's body. Slenderman stood on the other side of the hole, and I lowered her body in, to feed the roots of the old oak. When her body was covered, I bowed my head and mourned silently. I felt all the Creepypasta's presences wandering out, but didn't turn to look. They didn't need me to tell them what had happened; they all came over and knelt with us. Ben was on my left, Slenderman on my right as I stayed, kneeling in that one spot for the the rest of that day and the entirety of the next day. Unsurprisingly, most of the Creepypastas left to go about their days on the second day. Even Ben had left, but Slenderman had not. When I looked up, neither had…

"Puppeteer?"

The golden-eyed man looked up at me. "I enjoyed being around little Gaia just as much as you loved her, though I could not match your combined love."

I nodded, thanking him with the faintest bit of a smile. With that, we all got up and left, leaving Gaia's body to rest in peace.

* * *

*** -crying- No, Gaia! Null was so heartless there! What happened to the kind, caring, lovable Grim Reaper I created in The End's Fighter? Oh, right… Enderbrina left and now she's a serial killer. Uh… -clears throat- anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.***


	3. Chapter 3

***Keep in mind for when the Rake talks, he/it is sort of like an animal (in my mind). That's why he stutters and pauses from time to time, and does not speak often or for very long, or even in complete sentences. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

I gave the cold shoulder to the "gods" for the next month. If they were in the room, I pretended like they didn't exist. We were watching a movie that was on regular TV, and the commercials came on. Everyone began conversing quietly, but then Ben said something that shocked everyone.

"Brina, since you've got all your abilities and power back now, and you can fly without needing your wings again, does that mean you're a goddess again?"

I paused, unsure how to reply. After a moment, I replied, "No... I'm not, it doesn't mean anything. I'm just... me. I'm not a goddess anymore, and I won't ever be again unless I leave Earth for good, which won't be happening."

"B-Brina..."

"Yes, Rake?"

"Will you hunt… with me tonight?"

I smiled. "Of course. I love a good hunt. Humans, right?"

"Yes."

I liked the Rake, it might not talk much, but it was easygoing for the monster it was. It was polite, too, asking in advance for certain events. Slenderman knew the Rake liked me as a hunting partner from time to time, and didn't object. The Rake turned back to the board game, playing with Sally, although the two of them seemed to do so half-heartedly, still upset by the loss of Gaia. Everyone had been affected, except for my brother, Null, Entity 303, and Red. They saw it as a good thing; kill the monster before it could do any more damage.

I sighed, getting up from the sofa and walking around the halls, lost in my thoughts. I was suddenly met by a trench coat with a bare chest behind it. Growling, I looked up at Offenderman.

"Can you not tell I am not in the mood for your games right now?"

"That's not what I'm here for," he growled back. "I know it might sound… strange, coming from me and not himself, but Slender is worried about you."

"And you know this, how?"

"I know when my brothers are worried about something. And you know, it makes me worry, too. I came to check up on ya."

"Why didn't Slender come, then?"

"He said something about giving you some space, but you should know by now I don't really care about that sort of thing."

"While it's… sweet, that you came to check on me, there really isn't anything you can do, nor anything I can do to revive Gaia. Let Slender know I'll be fine."

Offenderman disappeared. I knew he was back in the parlor, and decided to continue to wander. Eventually, someone fell into step beside me. I looked over, seeing the Puppeteer.

"What's with you following me around?"

He shrugged, chuckling a little as he answered, "I prey on those with weak or damaged emotions. I can't really help enjoying being around you while you are mourning."

"Well, if you're going to follow me around, at least keep me company." The words left my mouth before I could think about them. "Uh… as in, not one of your victims."

"Of course. I don't need Mr. Tux killing me."

"Right…"

"So, I know I've only been here for what, two years?"

"Yes, and?"

"What's this about you being a goddess?"

"If you really must know…"

* * *

"Wow. What a terrible time to be tossed here, huh?"

"Especially when she could chase me, too. You know… I feel a little better."

"I can tell."

"Right, emotions and all that… but thank you, anyway. I appreciate it, it feels good to finally tell someone my life story… even though I already told Slender."

"I would expect that."

I glanced at one of the many grandfather clocks in the hallway, seeing it was almost night. "Oh, the Rake wanted to go hunting with me. See you later, I guess."

"Have fun."

I teleported back to the parlor, where the Rake was heading toward the door. I fell into step beside it, matching its slightly slower pace. It seemed to be able to walk on all fours without its claws scratching up anything without it wanting to.

"It's been a while since we went hunting together."

"W-well… with your daughter gone… none-un of us have… w-wanted to go."

"I am still upset, but I have a plan to punish the one who crushed her soul."

"The… dark one? Holding a… scythe?"

"Yes, him. His name is Null, but he goes by a few other names. Basically he was responsible for keeping the human population under control in Minecraft."

"Where are they?"

"I hope, for all our sakes, they are staying either at the mansion or in Minecraft. If they are or were seen by any of the humans here, there will be a very big problem."

"W-what?"

"Less humans to hunt. I'll have to go to the city and grab them myself."

"That… would be very bad-ad."

I spotted a human jogging along the edge of the forest, and looked at the Rake. He nodded, and I floated alongside the human, they turned to see my eyes just before they disappeared. With the Rake hidden in the shadows, not making a sound as he followed the human, I let my tail hang down into their line of view, to make them think it was a prank. When they turned around, they saw the Rake already springing at them, and froze. I jumped down beside him and watched as he preserved the flesh for me.

"Thanks, Rake."

I sat down next to him, eating with him. Whenever there was enough to share of an organ we both liked, he would cut it in half. The eyes weren't a problem, we each got one.

"Always good… hunting with you."

"Well, you did make the kill, I just lured them in. That's the easy part."

"Humans are stupid… they fall for tricks."

"You're right, but still, you did the messier part of the hunt."

"Back to mansion?"

I looked at the dead body, now stripped of the flesh and some organs. I dematerialized it for turning into other items, and stood up. "Yeah, let's head back."

We talked very little on the way back, and before we entered the clearing, the Rake stopped me. It moved back into the trees a little, seeming bashful.

"Brina… before we go…back…"

"What is it, Rake? You know you can ask me anything."

"I… I want hug."

I chuckled. "You're so silly, Rake. Of course you can have a hug."

I knelt down to be at his stature, and with his awkward, animal-like body, he rose up on his haunches and put his arms over my shoulders. I moved my arms around his back. I heard a sort of purr, and rubbed his back before letting go.

"Like… hugs."

"Everyone does, usually."

He nodded as we entered the mansion, Slenderman greeting me warmly as always and coming over to me.

"Welcome back, my dear. Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did. No matter who its with, hunting is always fun. Plus I got a snack out of it."

_Rake has warmed up to you considerably. I saw what you did._

_Relax, it was a simple hug._

_Are you sure it was to the Rake?_

_If it wasn't, I will explain it to him. He should know better by now, anyway._

_Very well. I trust your judgement._

_You should, I am your wife after all._

I walked over to sit in my usual spot on the sofa, but noticed Laughing Jack wasn't laughing… maybe he needed some space? I didn't want to pry, but…

_Jack, think and I'll hear you. What's wrong?_

_Brina, not a good time._

I sighed, putting my hand to my face. _I… I want to help. I hate seeing you unhappy._

_Shut up._

_Careful what you wish for._

_What's that supposed to mean? _I let the connection remain but didn't reply, knowing he could feel the link still. _Brina._ Still, I didn't reply. _Brina, this isn't funny!_

I turned to glare at him, everyone else unaware of our current stand-off. He glared right back, and I cut the link as he jumped at me, and I teleported us into a random part of the forest, blending in with the dark to observe what he would do.

_It is impossible to find your way out on your own from this point, Jack. I will make sure of that. Now tell me, what has made you so unhappy?_

_Fuck off._

_Have fun being lost, then._

I teleported back without Laughing Jack, everyone looking at me suspiciously.

"He needs some room to cool down."

"What's up with him?"

"I tried to find out. He wouldn't say… er, think anything."

"You do realize he's never been like this?"

I returned Trenderman's gaze. "Perhaps because of the death of Gaia," I suggested. "He's never had a child he actually likes to look after before, even if it wasn't his."

"Perhaps that is the reason, I do not recall hearing his laughter since her death, save for the uncontrollable kind."

I felt all four god's presences appear on the doorstep of the mansion, and turned to see only my brother walk in — or rather, stumble in — and the others' disappear. I could see he was bloody, and frowned as I walked over to him. I could see deep wounds as his blood seeped out of him and stained the polished floor.

"Sister… help. Please…"

"After the way you treated me since we last met?"

"I… was wron—"

"Save it. I don't want to hear an apology."

He fell silent, and his presence faded. As his eyes began to close, I sighed, kneeling on the floor and healing him enough to keep him alive.

"There. Now go home, brother. You do not belong here."

"We… are sorry. It was difficult to understand what made you this way, but we understand now." I raised an eyebrow at him, and he glanced behind me. I knew everyone was watching our conversation, but I didn't care. "We need your help, sister. A… a mutant slicetail has appeared out of nowhere."

He was still out of breath, but I healed him the rest of the way and turned around, searching for a certain green hat. I smirked, Ben was nowhere to be seen. I teleported into his room, and moved to where he would just barely see me out of the corner of his empty eyes. I waited, and he turned toward me, noticing me.

"Brina! H-hey… what's up?"

"You made a mutant zilla, right?"

"Zilla?"

I described the monster to him, and he laughed a little. "Oh. Yeah, it was to get back at those bastards for killing Gaia."

I smiled. "Well, thank you, but please get rid of it before it destroys Minecraft as I know it. While I may be living here for a while, I'm going back soon with two more Creepypastas. I have to… explain some things to my friend Simon."

"Simon?"

"He lives in the castle that used to be mine that's in The End."

"Ah, right. I've seen him around."

"Have you, now? What did he think of you?"

Ben grinned mischievously. "He kinda knew who I was."

I laughed. "Yes, well, seeing Slender certainly helped with that. After seeing him, you can believe almost anything that seems far-fetched. Although, living in Minecraft for most of my life helped with believing he was actually real."

"So, you gonna head back to Minecraft?"

"Yep. I assume you'd like to tag along with one of the others?"

"Fuck yeah! I can hack video games but actually being in one for even a short amount of time would be amazing!"

I chuckled and motioned him to follow, then teleported out to the living room.

"Okay, well… Ben's coming, one other person can come with me to Minecraft."

Sally perked up at hearing Ben was coming along, but she looked at the Rake, pleading silently that he wouldn't go.

"Y'know, its kinda funny. We've already decided the pairs we're going to use when you bring us back and forth. Ben and I decided we would go with you," Jeff said, stretching as he stood. "I'm not sure how this is gonna work but I will admit video games have some crazy shit."

"Oh come on, Jeff. It's Minecraft, you've seen me play before, on those days where you were a sore loser."

I smirked at the two. "Your bickering is making us stay here longer," I interrupted. "Unless I'm to simply leave without you?"

Ben was by my side in an instant, Jeff grumbling as he made his way over. I curled my wings around the both of them, and warned them before shifting our existence to Minecraft. I let them go, and Ben ran around like a kid at a candy buffet, where all the candy was free.

"So this is what it looks like?"

"It gets better. Wait till you see the other two Worlds."

"What were they called?"

"The Nether World and, my past home, called The End. This is the Overworld."

"That sounds like something that would be at the end of a book or something."

"Well, most humans who dare venture into The End meet their doom at the maw of the Enderdragon, Darkscale."

"You're telling me dragons actually exist here?"

"A few, yes. Come on, let's catch up with Ben."

I teleported us over to Ben, who was sitting near the Nether portal, and I grinned at Jeff.

"So, the Nether World is basically like Hell, really hot and there's lots of fire. Only this time, there will be monsters about. Just don't hit the pigmen and we should be fine for the most part. Anyway… let's go."

I walked through, waiting as Ben and Jeff followed me. I led them through, purposefully aiming for my brother's castle. When they saw the tall spires of it, I could hear from their silence they were shocked.

"Wait until you see The End's castle. I wonder if he's appointed a new god or goddess yet…"

I teleported them closer, as the only way of getting there was by teleportation or flight. When we walked in, my brother was there, fighting with someone who looked completely different from him, but was smiling nonetheless as the scuffle continued. I frowned; it was an adopted child of his. When he noticed me standing there, I watched as his "son" swung and lopped off his head cleanly.

"You're awfully calm… does this happen often here?"

"More than you realize."

My brother's body put itself back together, and he stood up, sending his adopted son off into the castle.

"Hello, sister… what is the purpose of bringing these two here?"

"Simply to bring them along. I was showing them around the Three Worlds. I do not think the Nether nor the Overworld is ready for my husband yet."

I could hear Ben and Jeff's thoughts. They were itching to kill my brother, even though they knew he would be revived anyway.

"So are you off to your castle, then?"

I paused, thinking. "Is it really my castle, though? I have already decided to stay on Earth. What need would I have to call it mine? I live in a mansion on Earth with the supernatural being I love. To me, that is like living in the greatest castle." I could feel my two friends' uneasiness. I backed up and moved my wings around them. "Farewell for now, brother."

I teleported us directly to the portal that would take us to The End, and showed them where the portal to the Overworld was once we were through. When I walked into the old castle, nostalgia washed over me. That is, until Simon walked in, spotting me.

"Enderbrina, you're back."

I nodded. "Yes, I am back and I am ready to talk about what happened to make me this way, if you are ready and willing to listen."

He nodded and we went to his room, as I sat down at his table and began explaining, using some redstone dust every once in a while to illustrate any vague happenings I couldn't quite describe with words. When I finally returned my gaze to Simon, not only was he surprised, but I saw sympathy in his expression.

"Well no wonder! Geez, why are the gods mad at you!?"

It was my turn for surprise. "You… you're not mad?"

"No way in hell!"

I managed a giggle at his choice of words. "You know, I've seen Hell multiple times in my dreams, and I've even actually been there once. It's not quite as bad for supernaturals as it is for humans. With you being half monster, I wonder what it would be like for you… but I already know you don't want to go to Earth."

"Well… I've been thinking about it, actually. I've decided that, as long as nobody attempts to kill me, I'd like to see what's been going on with you over there."

I bit my lip. "Even with the… new addition to my diet?"

His gaze dropped. "While it's… unsettling to say the least, as long as you don't eat in front of me, I think we'll be okay."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Then… don't leave the mansion while I'm hunting. There are times when I eat in the clearing if a human makes it that far."

"Well, let's go then."

"We have to wait for the other two. Understand, though, that you can't tell anyone about us. I'm bending the rules for you."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that humans aren't supposed to know about us," I heard Jeff say as he opened the door to Simon's room. "Since you're half human, and look the part, _he_ might not be too happy about seeing you with us."

"I'm half monster, too."

I sighed. "Guys, let's just get this over with, alright? I can deal with _him_ just fine, and besides, Simon can keep a secret."

"If I can't, you can always just erase the memory and I'd likely pass it off as dreamless sleep."

I looked at Jeff, then to Ben, nervous as to how they would react to my ability to change or erase memories. Quickly, I teleported the four of us to Earth, sending the two into the mansion before us.

"So, what do I say when we go in?"

"Uh… not your average greeting. Let me do the talking at first, alright?"

"Sure."

We walked up to the mansion, I entered first and motioned for Simon to step inside. Slenderman appeared next to me, and Simon seemed relaxed even with the sudden appearance.

"Enderbrina, why is he here?"

"He wanted to come along. I'll bring him back shortly."

"Yeah and he's half monster, half human, so… Brina's bending the rules."

I smiled nervously. "Well… I know _he_ lets us bend the rules every so often, so I was hoping this would be okay."

"Okay, can someone explain this mysterious man?"

I turned to Simon, whose back was facing the doors. I saw Zalgo behind him, fear overcoming me.

"That would be me, half-breed."

When Simon turned around, he jumped back in surprise, nearly making me fall over. I held him steady as he faced Zalgo for the first time.

"H-hello, sir," I said quietly. "I hope it was alright to bring my friend here."

Zalgo seemed to inspect Simon for a moment before regarding me. "I shall allow it this once. Do not bring him back, and have him returned to his rightful home by sunset."

I nodded, keeping my gaze off Zalgo, and Simon turned to me with confusion, surprise, and awe evident. A plume of flame went up, and Zalgo was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Before you ask, Simon, that was Zalgo. He is what Nature is, only much more powerful than her. You have until sundown here, what would you like to do?"

"Well, meet everyone of course."

* * *

As introductions went on, supervised by myself and Slenderman, when Simon was introduced to the Rake, he seemed uncertain.

"Uh… hello."

"Human… b-but… not human?"

"I'm half monster, half human. Wha— who are you?"

"Rake. You are… Simon."

"Yeah… that's me."

I looked to see the sun was going down. I sighed, and went over to Simon.

"Time to go home, Simon. I'll bring you back and return here once you're safely back in the castle."

I did as I said, returning in time to sleep for once. I stretched as I laid in bed, the soft mattress hugging my body.

"It was wonderful that your friend met everyone, my dear," Slenderman said as he pulled me a bit closer to him. "Now he knows what to expect next time you return."

"Yeah… I'm just worried."

"About?"

"What happens once I've brought everyone to Minecraft and back? I'll be staying here… but my brother called that castle mine. The one I showed you, remember?"

"Where you used to live." I responded with a hum. "There is no need to worry, my dear. No matter which place you wish to stay in, I will be there with you."

I shook my head. "I miss being a goddess but I'll miss you too much if I go back to that… I'm torn…"

I heard Slenderman sigh. "Perhaps you should sleep on it. There are many things that I have had to sleep on in my lifetime, not including the ground, a bed, and a floor."

I giggled, he was twisting his own words to make me feel better. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, my dear."

* * *

I woke up in the morning to find Slender still in our bed, waiting for me to wake up. I couldn't leave him… it would make life seem dull for the both of us. I stood from the bed, and teleported to my closet, finding my weapons belt next to the mirror. I left it there, knowing I could materialize it instantly should I need a weapon or all my weapons. Warp, my dagger, was usually sufficient when killing. Breakfast went by quickly, but I wasn't eating much. I was just so worried about what I should do, and the grief from losing Gaia was still haunting me. I had already decided to stay on Earth, but… the Three Worlds might need me from time to time. I had no idea what to do.

"Brina, you okay?"

I looked around, wondering who was trying to get my attention. Surprisingly, it was Laughing Jack. He was back!

"Yeah, I'm okay… just… concerned."

"About what?"

"What do I do, now that I can go back to Minecraft? Do I go back and lose all of you, or do I stay and let giant, powerful, city-destroying monsters destroy what was once my home? I still feel like Minecraft is home to me, I've lived there most of my life."

"Just keep going back and forth then."

I put my face in my hands again, slowly pulling my hands down my face. "I could do that, in hypothetical situations but… there's got to be some way where I can decide what to do, and choose one place over the other."

"Well, you have a long time to think about it. Practically all of eternity."

"I can't wait that long."

"It was just a suggestion."

I drew my wings around myself until I found an entire outfit shoved in my face. I jumped back, surprised, and saw it was a white hoodie, with blue jeans and green trim everywhere. I could almost see the disapproving look on Trenderman's blank face. I took the outfit and went up to my closet, and changed into the outfit wordlessly. I was surprised to find holes in the back of the shirt but not the hoodie. No, the hoodie had "sleeves" for my wings, which fit the appendages snugly, but not so much that I couldn't fly. The jeans had a spot for my tail as well, and seemed like a pant leg for my tail. In all honesty, if I could get Trenderman to make me a closet of these in the five colors I liked the most — black, white, purple, green, and blue — they would become my new favorite outfits. I already knew that was most likely a hopeless endeavor, but the moment I was back in the living room, I heard a shriek of excitement.

"Yes! The perfect outfit for you!"

"Honestly, I was beginning to hope you could make more of these… but in different colors. I like this one, don't get me wrong, but other colors would look great too."

I saw Trenderman cross his arms, annoyed. I put on my best catwalk pose that would impress him, and asked like an innocent child. "Please, Trender?"

He sighed. "Oh… alright. But you must tell me the colors you like."

"Black, white, green, purple, and blue. That's five, surely you can work something out."

He nodded, and disappeared into his current room. I went over to the side of where I usually sat, testing how the fabric moved with my wings and tail. They seemed to work well, folding with my wings as well as extending, and twisting around with my tail without becoming uncomfortable. I was so excited, Trender had finally made some great clothes for me, and they were so comfortable!

"You look good in that, Brina," I heard Offenderman say from his seat.

I paused, looking at him suspiciously. No smart remark, no stupid nickname?

"Uh… thanks?"

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothin', just figured it would be in my best interest to not bed you."

I smirked. "I think I know the reason for that," I said as I sat down in my usual spot. "You don't wanna get hurt."

He didn't respond but I saw him turn his attention elsewhere. I closed my eyes and let my memories flow, looking back on all the memories from my previous home and my new, permanent one. Half of my heart was here, on Earth, the other; the Three Worlds held it. I was so confused, how could I choose just one home?

_You are still undecided, my dear?_

_You know I'm staying here, with you, Slender… but… Minecraft is where I can be a goddess… where humans will accept me. When I lost that…_

_I will not say that I understand, because I do not._

_Let's put it this way, then. One day, you and all the Creepypastas are… gathered, talking and laughing like friends. Then, the next day, everyone doesn't know who you are but tries to make it look like they do._

_I see… and the first day, for you, is Minecraft and the humans that live there. The second day is here, and the humans on Earth._

_That's pretty much it, yes._

_I believe I understand to a degree now._

I opened my eyes, noticing I was about to start crying. I calmed down, and looked out the window. The sun would be setting soon. I stood up, not teleporting, and made my way to our room. How long had it been since Gaia had died? A month? A year? I knew that it was only five weeks ago, but it felt like a lifetime. I had loved her so much… everyone had but… being her mother, she was the most precious thing to me in the entire Universe.

"You shouldn't think such morbid thoughts when we are easily able to look into the other's mind."

I sighed. "I can't help it… I'm still grieving… I'm just… so affected by losing her. In Minecraft, if someone died, I would somehow be able to stay connected to them. But… Null… crushed her soul."

My emotions turned around, making me angry. I felt Slenderman hug me, and realized my rage had nearly made me take on my second form. I calmed down, sinking back into a depressed state.

"Trender was in here, earlier. He said something about a winged beast… and was in your closet with lots of clothes I have no doubt he made himself."

I stretched my wings, realizing they were still in the wing sleeves. "Oh, probably just some clothes he designed specifically for me."

I felt Slenderman's gaze rake over me, his head tilting as I let my wings show.

"I see…Well, he is happy, which is wonderful… he might even stop bothering me about my suit."

I giggled. "Hopefully. He was so excited when he saw me in the new outfit."

I went into my closet, changing into pajamas. I wasn't really tired, so I just laid with my eyes open, staring at the ceiling for most of the first hour after the sun hid below the horizon.

"You are distressed," my husband finally said. "Tell me more of what's on your mind."

"Well… I never had a chance to merge with one of the other gods… except for training purposes."

"Merge?"

"My body and the body of one of the gods become one. Specifically, the one I would merge with. It multiplies power rather than just adding, but it's really only used in emergencies… I never really got to experience what it's really like to be a goddess. Which… which makes me think, what do I need all this power for? I could just give it all to the gods, distribute it equally, and then sever my connection with Minecraft, problem solved."

"You are not doing that. I cannot fathom seeing you weak and vulnerable again. While you may be my wife, I forbid you from doing that."

I nodded. "Sometimes I wish I could just forget and move on, not feel so sad."

"Perhaps I could help you forget for a while."

"Not yet, Slender. I… I really just want to finish grieving first."

"I understand, but I believe you misunderstood me."

He placed one pale fingertip on my forehead, and memories seemed to slip from my grasp.

"You can suppress memories?"

"This is true. With our minds so easily connected to the other's, I can keep them suppressed enough where you still feel the pain, but it fades much more quickly. I despise seeing you depressed and grief-stricken."

I nodded. "How long?"

"Perhaps two days, if that."

I smiled, snuggling close to him. "Thank you… so much."

"I will do anything in my power for you, my dear."

I fell asleep in his grasp, eager to see him in the land of dreams.

* * *

***So… how was it? I'm trying to get over the fact that Gaia is dead now (groan of self-loathing). Well, I guess all I can say for now is Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.***


	4. Chapter 4

***Now, I know what you're thinking. Where's this new villain mentioned in the summary? Don't worry, they're on their way. But for now, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!"**

* * *

The sun beat down in the clearing, hot, nearly to where I was melting from the extreme heat. I had to move under the old oak, watching Sally play with the Rake, the two were the closest thing to children I had at the moment. Sally was in her swimming suit that Trenderman had bought for her, and a sprinkler was set up, swiveling back and forth. The Rake chased her around, both of them splashing through the sprinkler together. Sally teased the Rake, but the heat was beginning to get to me. I changed into a cold-blooded boa constrictor, the sun beating down feeling much better.

"Endybrina?"

_I'm still here. The sun was too hot for my metal skin. I'm a boa constrictor now._

"Okay! Are you going to play in the water with us?"

_I'm fine sitting under the tree. You two have fun._

I coiled up and continued to watch them play until the sun got low enough where the clearing was cast in shadow. I picked up the sprinkler and the Rake let Sally ride him back to the mansion, Sally laughing and squealing in glee. I returned to my normal self and teleported to the steps. The Rake and Sally were the best of friends, he had even moved most of his items to her room, which was mainly pillows. He was a good bodyguard for her. I noticed Slenderman's brothers were out, gone to Zalgo-knows-where. Slenderman sat down beside me on the sofa. Having done nearly nothing all day, I had plenty of energy to stay up all night.

"I do not believe my brothers will be back for another couple centuries this time. We may get a stray visit from one of them here and there, however."

I nodded. "Rake and Sally are good friends. More so than Rake and I are friends."

"Do not tell me you are jealous."

"Of course not," I laughed. "I was just stating the facts."

"What do you wish to do tonight, my dear?"

"Not much, really." I leaned against him as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Just sitting here with you is nice."

"I understand the summer sun is much too warm for you… I will understand if you stay indoors more often than the others."

I nodded again. "Thanks. So where were you all day? I hadn't noticed your presence in the mansion. Were you out on more business?"

"I was. There were some humans that got a little too close to knowing the mansion's whereabouts."

"Why do they want to find us? I don't get it… we kill them."

"Some of them have… fantasies. While a few human women have piqued my interest before, it never was enough for me to approach them. Besides, it is against Zalgo's rules. He would know immediately if the rules were broken."

"I'm glad I wasn't born human…"

"I find you to be the best of both… shaped like a human, but completely monster in every other way."

I giggled. "You really are a charmer."

I leaned up and kissed him. Unexpectedly, he deepened the kiss, very much so. I was glad nobody was around, but he stopped momentarily. I couldn't help gasping softly.

"Apologies," he spoke in a whisper. "I do not know what came over me."

I hugged him tightly. "It's okay… you just surprised me a little."

"I believe it would be best if… I left you alone for a while."

"What? Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. I waited, hoping for an answer. "I'm sorry, my dear… but I am having trouble keeping my composure as of late. I need to… leave for a few days."

I smiled. "I know what you need. You need to go hunting on your own for a couple days. Without me or anyone else. Be the forest monster you used to be."

He nodded. "I will see you in thirty-six hours. It will be plenty of time for me."

"No, two days and no less. More if you wish."

He huffed. "Very well… I love you."

He kissed me, then disappeared. I felt his power rise shortly, and then his presence was gone as he disappeared into the tree line. I leaned back on the sofa, a bit worried for him. I knew only Zalgo could defeat him, but could he defeat the four gods on his own? Probably, but I still couldn't help worrying. I felt a few humans enter the forest, and their presences were snuffed out almost immediately. I smiled. Slenderman was back to his monstrous self.

* * *

_I have returned, my dear._

I forced my way out of stasis, opening my eyes to see the blank face of my husband there. It had been eight days he was gone, I had been taking care of everyone, using my memories to cook as well as I could. Thankfully, I had done well. I smiled as I sat up, seeing his suit wasn't ripped, just a little wrinkled. I tugged at his tie, surprising him as he was forced lower and I kissed him. I let go and he drew away, chuckling.

"I missed you, Slender."

"I cannot recall missing you… but I am sure it was only because I was mindless for the time I was absent."

"It's fine. What matters is, you're back."

I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"I see Trender did indeed make you more of those outfits."

"He may have left but I will still wear them. You have no idea how comfortable it is."

"Now that I have returned, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm… well, first, you need to make dinner for everyone. Except me, I managed to get in a private lunch for myself earlier today. I'll wait here for you and we can have the night to ourselves, just like that night you first showed me the balcony."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

I sat on the bench, relaxed as the sunrise began. Slenderman stood, watching. After coming back, he seemed… distant, almost.

"Are you feeling alright, my love?"

"I regret leaving you for longer than a week."

"I already told you, what matters is, you're here with me again. The time you spent away was much-needed, for everyone. Even me."

"You are sure of that?"

"I am."

I heard him sigh. "I am sure I may have to leave from time to time…"

"I am more than capable of taking care of the mansion for you. It will not be a problem, should you need to."

"I cannot believe that I deserve you," he said, pulling me against him, his tentacles pulling me upwards. "After our rough start, these have been the best years of my life… I am glad we have eternity to spend together."

"Perhaps you could take today for yourself. I would gladly spend it with you."

"Nonsense. I am sure the Creepypastas would become suspicious, and as much as I love you, I do not want rumors spreading."

I giggled. "Alright. Let's go, then. I'll help make breakfast."

"No, you have done enough the past eight days. Go relax at the table with everyone else."

I hugged him tightly before teleporting to the kitchen table, everyone else already there.

"Hey, Brina. How is Slendy?"

"He's better. He had to leave for a while to uh… be his monstrous self. I don't doubt suppressing that side of him is what caused it."

"What do you mean? He seemed fine before he left."

"I think he may have just missed the old days," I explained. "You know, before he built this," I said, gesturing vaguely. Everyone knew I was talking about the mansion. "It takes up a lot of his time taking care of everyone's breakfast and dinner, you know." I noticed a very disgruntled-looking Entity 303 sitting at the end of the table, his spider friend Anansi likely in his lap as his arm was making a rhythmic motion and small hisses and chitters from a hidden spider from Minecraft. I was mildly surprised but mostly impressed. "What are you doing here, Entity?"

"I'm a monster… why else would I be here? I can't go into the city and everyone at home is seeing me like they see you now…"

I smirked, unimpressed. "Well, now you know how I felt when all of you attacked me for no reason."

He nodded, his blood-red eyes focused on his lap instead of anyone at the table.

"Is that Anansi?"

"Yes, I brought her with me… I hope that's alright."

"Well, the winter months will be easier for those of us who can't withstand the cold as easily as others. There isn't much for heating here, although there is the bare minimum."

"Really?"

"This was built by Slenderman. He may know a lot but I've never seen him display an understanding of electric heat. Just cooking with it."

"Maybe I could install a central heating and cooling system. It's safe and we can direct exactly which rooms need the temperature adjustment."

"You can do that, Enty!?"

I smiled at Sally warming up to him so quickly. Everyone else seemed quite impressed, too.

"Yes, er… S… Sally?"

"That is indeed Sally, Entity 303," I heard Slenderman say as he walked in from the kitchen.

I saw my Minecraft companion's eyes widen at the sight of all the food. "Wow! You're quite the chef."

"When you have finished, I would like a word with you in the kitchen, Entity 303."

"Uh… sure…"

Slenderman and I talked with the other residents, but it seemed too short. Entity 303, impressed by all the food, found himself eagerly shoveling the breakfast into his mouth.

_It seems he enjoys your cooking very much._

_Indeed… he will be done before even the Rake._

_He wasn't like this in my time in Minecraft. He lived in Death Den, the cave with the highest concentration of monsters anywhere. Monsters of all kinds, even a few Nether World monsters, lived there._

_You must educate me on this some day. If you do not recall, I do not know what this "Nether World" is._

_That's easy. Take Hell and make it a livable yet even deadlier place. Giant, white heads that shoot fireballs at you, uh… blazes; floating, fireball-shooting heads with glowing-yellow-hot bars that float around them in a vortex, and neutral zombie pigs that stand upright, and attack in hordes if one is hit. Magma cubes… those are a little tougher. Imagine giant globs of hopping magma with yellow eyes, except this magma is partially cooled. There are also black_ skeletons –_ called wither skeletons – a little taller than an average human, that can inflict a very bad illness._

_It sounds like a very… interesting place. Not that I would go there._

_Hmm… what are you going to be talking to Entity about?_

_Well, like you when you first arrived here and I let you stay, he must know his place. I like to have orderly conduct in the mansion. There are rare occasions where it is impossible for that, but it is best if all disagreements are taken outside, unless it does not escalate past verbal._

_Don't snap at him if you can help it. He has a very… special spider with him. She's immortal, and the collar she wears fights back at any attackers. Only he can take off the collar. The spider's name is Anansi, and she will be able to understand you. I'm not sure about the reverse, though. She is smaller than most of the spiders in Minecraft and is easily frightened, as well, from what I can remember. He is very protective of her, even so._

_I shall do my best to keep calm, though I do not think anything too dramatic will happen. Perhaps you'd like to talk with him as well?_

I looked down at my empty plate. _I believe I will._

I picked up my plate and brought it to the kitchen, pulling on long rubber gloves and washing my breakfast dishes and returning them to their proper places once clean. I sat up on the counter, Slenderman standing beside me and talking with me until Entity 303 walked in. I regarded him evenly, putting on a light smile, and he seemed to gulp at seeing me there as well.

"It's alright, Entity. You aren't in trouble or anything."

He nodded. "Uh… so what did you need to talk to me about, Mr. Slenderman?"

"No need for the mister prefix. If I am to presume correctly, you and Anansi are going to be staying here while you are on Earth?"

"Yes, she is a very good spider, and I can do expert handiwork."

Slenderman seemed to think for a moment before speaking again to Entity 303. "Very well, then. If you would install some of this central heating and cooling you spoke of at breakfast while I was cooking, I would be most grateful."

"How did you know about that?"

"I spoke to him telepathically. Basically he heard our whole conversation through my ears."

I could see his cheeks lighten a bit. "Oh, uh… that's cool. I'll go get started on the heating and cooling system. Depending on how much space I need to cover, it'll be ready by the end of the week, or by the end of next week."

"You can work quickly, can't you?"

"Materialization helps." With that, Entity 303 walked off, charting up the mansion's floors as he went.

"That went well," I commented.

"Better than I expected, and that spider follows him everywhere."

"No need to worry, she won't make cobwebs everywhere. Likely, just the room she shares with him."

"Might we spend the rest of the day walking in the forest?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

I ducked under a low branch, nearly whacking my forehead on it. Slenderman and I had been walking for a while now and had decided to turn back to the mansion. In all honesty, my feet hurt quite a bit. I managed to float off the ground, relieving my sore feet. I could feel his mood change through our bound souls, and turned back to see him, stopped with a barely-visible surprised expression on his face.

"It is not every day I see my wife suddenly float off the ground… but I suppose I should get used to that."

I gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, my feet are aching…"

I could tell he was smirking as he caught up to me, and he pulled me into his arms, carrying me. "Allow me to carry you, then."

Momentarily stunned, I finally giggled when I got over the shock of him picking me up. "Okay. Thank you, Slender."

"Of course, my dear."

"So… I think, even before coming to Earth for the first time, I had a dream about you somehow, but… with how you hunt, it didn't seem much like you. My brain considered it a nightmare because I was running from something."

"You should show me once we return to the mansion."

As soon as we got to the clearing, he let me down, and I began to walk again, my feet feeling much better. We headed to his office, and I noticed a few papers were scattered about the room. I used telekinesis to stack them in what seemed a proper order, and sat down in the swiveling chair Slenderman had gotten for me.

"So show me this dream of yours."

I replayed the dream once our minds were connected, then once it was over, I opened my eyes and looked back at him. I could see he was mildly surprised.

"That _was_ me, but it also… was not."

"How can that be?"

"It is not the 'me' you know today, so to speak. That was one of the first times I hunted a human. As you very well know, I am much more civilized than the time that nightmare took place in."

"Right, because killing is civilized," I giggled.

"Hmm… you still think it is evil to kill?"

"Slender, I _know_ it's evil to kill. I've accepted it, though. My soul might be split in half with good for one side and evil the other, but honestly I only pay attention to the evil half most of the time now."

"I forget about your soul being that way… though I find it hard any of us have souls, especially myself."

"We've been over this."

"Yes, we have. Still, do you remember when you revealed that I did indeed have a soul?"

"I have to admit if you hadn't been threatening me I would have laughed at you being so upset over something like that."

He scoffed. "I cannot believe how far I have fallen from my previous strength of will… and intimidation, as well."

"You're still intimidating. It is just that I have grown used to seeing… a little more of your casual side. I mean come on… we did have a child together."

"Speaking of which…" He paused, taking a breath as he held my hands. "I was thinking about if you wanted another. Before you say anything, this is entirely up to you, as you will be bearing the child. I know your friend, Entity 303, will fight with the Creepypastas should the other three threaten the child. He knows it is part of having residence here."

I frowned. "I'm not ready, Slender… but I don't think it would be a good idea either way. I love you, and I loved Gaia but I feel like… if a child of ours did grow up, are we ready for the heartbreak of losing them again?"

"I am prepared for anything, my dear. I have seen it all," he managed a chuckle. "Especially now that I have seen your place of origin."

I smiled. "Not quite yet."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, how do I put this? You haven't seen a Wither boss yet. They're deadly and they can literally make you 'wither away' to nothing if they inflict you with the sickness only they carry. There are wither skeletons, too, but you know about that from our conversation about the Nether World."

"Perhaps you can show me, then?"

"I _could,_ but once it's made, it's either kill it or let it run rampant through the world, destroying everything in its path."

"I see… could you not shapeshift into one?"

"I could. How did I not think of that? But… are you sure you want to see me do that? They aren't the prettiest of creatures."

"I do not hallucinate. If you are worried that I will be reminded of this Wither boss you are about to turn into whenever I look at you, I won't. I have seen you shapeshift before."

I stood up, nodding. "They're also a bit too big to fit in here, so I'll meet you on the balcony."

I teleported out to the balcony, standing up on the railing. When I felt his presence behind me, I spread my wings and flew up a good distance, enough where he could still see me. I began shapeshifting; turning myself into a Wither boss. My legs disappeared, my ribcage widening and my arms turned into extra necks, my hands into two more skulls. I floated down to him, slowly, and looked at him.

"That is quite the monster… three heads?"

I nodded, just my primary, largest head moving. _Is it alright if I turn back now?_

"Yes, of course."

He stepped back and I changed back into myself as quickly as possible, shivering after being such a powerful monster. I hugged him once I was sure I was fully back to normal, and he grasped me tightly, probably unused to seeing me scared.

"Why are you afraid, my dear?"

"I hate turning into those things… they're more mindless than you or I when we have our fun hunting. All they know is destruction. Granted… skeletons have somehow had children with humans before… Red is a Wither boss half-breed. He knows much more than just destruction, if he's a little anti-social once in a while."

"I do not know how to respond… for once, you have left me nearly speechless. Your place of origin seems like a fantasy and a nightmare in one."

"It is… it really is sometimes."

I was swept up into his arms, and he carried me to bed. As he set me down, I managed to sit up briefly to pull off my shoes.

"Why do you not have your wings and tail?"

"With being able to fly without them again, sometimes I subconsciously will them away," I replied, growing them once more. "I think… it's just part of _somewhat_ being a goddess again."

"Should I bow down and worship you, then," he asked, but I could hear his tone. He was only joking.

I decided to ignore his tone. "You'd be surprised at what my kind would say. They would do everything in their power to try to make you do so… but considering that we are married, they might eventually accept you. A generation or two would help as well."

"I seem to have forgotten, how long does your kind usually live?"

"We can live to be three-hundred-fifty years old, but I am an exception, only because I'm immortal."

He nodded. I spoke again, wondering what he would say.

"Slender… do you actually want another child? I love you, and I know that married couples tend to have children, but… losing Gaia hit all of us really hard. Laughing Jack especially, he didn't laugh… well, er, 'normally' for at least a month. He was really, _really_ upset. And when I tried to ask him about it, he just pushed me away and got angry at me. He's alright now, but… I don't like seeing him upset."

I could feel his concern. When he replied, it was with a somewhat disappointed tone. "I understand… perhaps it would be better to wait. Your other friends from Minecraft are… too concerned with not only you being a mansion resident, but also with you being my wife."

"Slender… don't tell me you were actually looking forward to that _tonight,_ were you?"

I heard him laugh softly. "It seems my younger brother has rubbed off on me, some, hasn't he? Regretfully…"

"No, it's fine… but… were you really?"

"I was looking forward to it… but I understand what is more important. Unlike my brother…"

I nodded, laying down next to him once he was in bed with me. We spent the night in each other's dreaming minds, mostly just mine, as my dreams were short and vivid, but I never remembered them.

* * *

I woke in the morning to find Slenderman's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. Confused, I asked him about it.

"That was quite the dream you had, my dear…"

"Slender, you know I don't remember my vivid dreams."

"If I am to presume correctly, it was caused by our conversation last night. I have no inkling to where else a dream like that would have come from."

I knew my cheeks paled as I realized what he meant. "O-oh... uh... well, I'm not sure what to say. I can't exactly control my dreams." We were silent for a moment. "Um… are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, of course. I simply was not expecting such a vivid portrayal of us… making love. It caught me off guard."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do about it. I could begin going into stasis every night if you prefer that."

"You don't have to, Enderbrina. I will simply refrain from visiting your dreams."

"Are you sure?" He hesitated. "Slender... don't tell me you _liked _my dream. I thought you were supposed to be a gentlemonster," I giggled.

"Alright," he sighed. I could hear he was smiling. "I liked watching your dream. Are you satisfied with my answer?"

I couldn't help laughing. "Yes, I am." I sat up, rubbing my eyes gently. "Have I ever told you how great it is to live with you? Because there is nothing better."

"I am glad that woman brought you here. Had she not, I likely would have ended up breaking Zalgo's rules simply because I could not stand being alone."

"And I would have simply lived on being a goddess, with nobody to love. I was never interested in any of the gods."

"You had never yearned for love before?"

I pulled on my combat boots, tying them. "If I am honest, no. But when I arrived here and you let me stay here… and I met the others… strangely enough, I felt more at home than I ever had. You – specifically – were… so similar to me, yet so different… I couldn't help feeling drawn to you… it scared me at first."

"I remember that."

I finished tying my second boot, and pulled on a clean hoodie, pushing my wings into their respective sleeves.

"Remind me to thank Trender for making you those outfits when he returns. While I hate to admit it, they make you even more beautiful. He truly does have an eye for fashion."

I blushed. "Thanks… I'll remind you."

We went downstairs, finding nobody around. I looked up at Slender, he was also confused. Sending out a scan for presences, I felt…

"Oh, they're in the city. That explains it. We must have slept through breakfast or something. I think I'll spar with Gran until they return."

I summoned Gran, and drew my Silvershade from the sheath, having planned on some sort of self-training today. I could feel Slenderman watching me from the steps of his mansion, and tried to not become self-conscious. Eventually, I fell, Gran defeating me. It held out its hand to me, and bowed before I dematerialized it. I stretched, watching as Slenderman walked up to me.

"Enjoy the show, my love?"

"Very much… you are an amazing fighter."

"Oh come on, you're better than me."

"This is true… but I try not to fight unless necessary. However, the one time we fought after becoming a couple, that was an exception. In fact, I found it quite enjoyable… even though it pains me to hurt you. Would you like another all-out fight sometime soon?"

I was stunned. He was _offering_ to fight me this time!?

"Y-you're serious? You're offering to fight me, just for the hell of it?"

"Of course. I was hoping the Puppeteer would watch this time… and you have your weapons back."

"It's called Endermetal," I giggled. "They're swords."

"Of course… you have your Endermetal swords."

"I would never say no to a fight where I at least stand a chance of winning. You should know this."

"Then perhaps we will take tomorrow for preparations?"

I nodded. "I wonder how Puppeteer will react!"

I felt Entity 303's presence in the woods, and he came out, heading toward me as Slenderman teleported back to the mansion.

"Hey, Entity! How are you?"

"Well, I've been better. When I told the others I was staying in the mansion during my time here, they've completely shut me out. They won't even let me back in Minecraft anymore. Worse, they're planning something, and something big."

I frowned. _We may have to cancel the fight, Slender… my friends from Minecraft, besides Entity, have become enemies._

_I see… very well. It will take place another time._

"So what have you been up to, Enderbrina?"

"Just normal stuff. I hadn't sparred with Gran in a while so I figured I would."

"Gran?"

"Oh, yeah. Let me introduce you."

I materialized Gran, and introduced the golem to Entity 303, who was shocked.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a golem. If you look at its left palm, it has runes carved into it, so it is indestructible, has life, and, well… it can fight really well. It beats me every time, but… I usually only spar to keep in shape now."

I dematerialized Gran, and I went over, leaning against the old oak.

"So…" I paused. "How has Anansi been?"

"The moment I told her I couldn't go back to Minecraft she's been upset. She isn't feeling too great."

"Hmm… I uh… I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Why did you do that while I wasn't allowed to feel happiness?"

"I wanted you to share in my happiness… so what even happened? What'd she do?"

"Nature is the one who brought me here… she tried to take me back when she realized I was happy here. She got locked up in a torture chamber when Zalgo's elite demons caught her, and I sapped her power. I am continuing to gain power, as well. I tend to meditate while in stasis."

"How often do you go into stasis?"

"Mostly just at night, but not every night."

"Huh…"

"So do you have any idea what they are planning?"

"Not much, but they _are_ appointing another god for Death Den and another for The End."

I frowned. "Great. So we'll have five gods to deal with… and—"

I looked at Entity 303, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Red taught you, right?"

"He did, and it was the correct way."

"Maybe we should tell Slenderman before we're attacked."

"Let's go."

We ran into the mansion, quickly finding Slenderman in his office. I explained to him what was going to happen soon, and he stood up.

"Let us meet them readily, then. Sally will have to—"

"I can take the souls of everyone without them losing consciousness."

"What about when we merge, Enderbrina?"

I growled, trying to think of something else. "Zalgo! He can hold the souls!"

I called out to Zalgo mentally, hoping He would answer. He did, appearing on the steps of the mansion. I asked him to come inside and take the souls but not the consciousness of all the Creepypastas, explaining to him quickly with the help of Entity 303.

"There's only so much I can focus on at once, please, keep their souls safe."

"Of course. Shall I join the battle as well?"

"Only if Nature joins in."

I went and stood on the steps with Entity 303 at my side, and drew my swords, ready to fight at a moment's notice. I saw the tree shimmer and disappear, becoming anxious. All the Creepypastas and Slenderman and Entity 303 were with me, along with Zalgo. Even so, I still felt worried and nervous. Then, five presences appeared across the clearing from us. My brother was in the center.

"Now then, sister, are you ready to die, _permanently_ this time?"

* * *

***Oh no… uh… this won't go well. So Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in chapter 5.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Sooo… where were we? Oh, right. Chapter 5, a major battle about to start, all the Creepypastas, Slenderman, Entity 303, and Enderbrina against 5 gods. That's right… 2 new Minecraft gods (which don't need introducing). They won't hang around, though.***

* * *

"Brother, what is the meaning of this madness?"

"Nature told us you have rejected Her as your ruler. Therefore, you cannot be allowed to live. She is the sole ruler of all gods of Minecraft, you are no exception."

"I am not a goddess of Minecraft anymore!" I linked my mind to Entity 303's, desperate, hoping he would have answer.

"I'll give you a few minutes to change your mind, sister."

_We need to merge as our second forms and tap into our Creator power._

_Alright, what's your second form's name?_

_It should have a name?_

_Yes, quickly think of one._

_Okay, okay, uhh…_

I was coming up with nothing. I kept my growling to myself, knowing my brother's time limit was nearing its end.

_Lightslash._

_Alright. When he tells us time is up, switch to Lightslash immediately and we will merge and become Sunslash._

_Agreed._

My brother spoke. "What do you have to say, sister?"

"I have six words for you, brother."

I changed to Lightslash, and turned toward Entity 303, who had become Sunfire.

"I will become one with Sunfire."

"I will become one with Lightslash."

* * *

**Pov change: Sunslash**

What… oh. There is danger… and it is the white-eyed man and his four comrades. A half-brother? And adopted? No time to think on it… I must use the Creator power within me. Breaking down the wall, it floods my system. The white-eyed man's eyes widen in terror. Somehow, I know his name.

**"****Face us now, Herobrine. Or are you too scared?"**

I heard him growl, and he shouted, "Tri-merge!"

His shout was followed by the two new gods yelling the same thing as their bodies began to glow. The two new gods merged with him while Null began to attack the Creepypastas, Zalgo keeping their souls hidden and safe. Red attacked Slenderman, and I attacked the tri-merge. I didn't like fighting him, but it had to be done to save half of myself. I struck him in the ribs, cutting close to his heart. Again, I struck as the blows became faster and deeper. I was pushed down, a sword going through my heart. My Endermetal swords were cloaked in flames, and we pushed him off. I swung both swords in as he was now defenseless, the only sword he had stuck in my chest. I felt a scythe at my throat and froze, my swords stopping.

_Zalgo! Get everyone to Hell! Come back for us!_

In moments, heat washed over me and I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. I looked around to make sure everyone was here. Once I was sure that they were, I looked to Zalgo, who nodded and gripped the sword in my chest. He ripped it out in one swift movement, and my hand flew to the wound, healing it slowly. A scream escaped me anyway, but I could feel my consciousness fading… I was going to split.

* * *

**Pov change: Enderbrina**

I found myself on the ground of Hell, looking up at the face of Zalgo. I groaned weakly, looking for Slenderman. I felt tentacles pick me up, and leaned into the body I was pulled against, knowing it was my husband.

"My dear… what made you think you could defeat that monstrosity?"

I smiled faintly. "Entity… sh… show them, and Zalgo."

I heard a collective gasp go around the group and pressed my hand to my wound again. "That's right, we stole their soul… as Sunslash. Once they split, we will know… and Entity and I will each crush one of the new god's souls. Zalgo, keep my brother's soul for now, please…"

"Of course. Rest first. I will show everyone to their sleeping quarters."

* * *

**Warning Somewhat Explicit Content**

* * *

I was laying in our temporary bed, fully healed, and looking up at Slenderman as he hovered over me, kissing me slowly. He had decided now was a good time to be doing this. "This may very well be the last time we sleep together," he reasoned. Honestly, I didn't know if these would be our last moments of peace together either, so I accepted it — albeit somewhat reluctantly — and reveled in it as much as I could.

His kisses trailed down to my neck as his tentacles came up under my shirt and lifted it away. He paused for a moment as he asked me a question.

"You're going to die many times now, aren't you, my dear? And possibly forever?"

I unbuttoned his jacket, then his white dress shirt underneath. He shrugged them off. I answered him. "Yes, most likely… so… it would die anyway if you finish inside me. If… if, miraculously, I don't die permanently… I want a second child."

He sighed. "I wish we could take this even slower…"

"This is slow enough as is."

"You are correct… I will be sure you are able to enjoy this."

* * *

**Somewhat Explicit content end**

* * *

The door opened in the morning, and a cart of food was rolled in, then the door closed. I opened my eyes, looking up at Slenderman. He was gazing back at me as affectionately as his blank face would allow.

"I suppose that is our wake-up call… and it smells wonderful."

I sat up with a small smile, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and looked at the cart laden with food. Zalgo must have made it. I used telekinesis to bring it over to us, placing the tray in front of us on the bed. I ate, tasting the delicious food.

_No offense, but I believe Zalgo's cooking is better than yours._

_None taken, I have known this for years._

_Thank you for last night… I only hope you'll be able to live on without me… with us being soul-bound._

_We will see… now, why are you crushing the souls of the other two?_

_One, to minimize the enemy ranks. Two, to show the enemies we are not afraid to do the worst thing possible. Crushing a soul turns it to dust, where it is lost to the winds of time, unable to ever be salvaged unless contained._

_Hmm… that is quite drastic._

It was necessary, though, to show my brother we meant business. I sighed, not ready to face the day, but I got up, hid my presence, and teleported up to the mansion, grabbing an outfit then teleporting back to the room I was previously in. Slenderman looked at me curiously.

"If I don't make it... you can tell Trender I went out wearing both his and my favorite outfit he made for me."

"Do not speak like that, we will win this."

"But will we? We are seen as the evil side, my love," I said, starting to get dressed. "If you've never seen a superhero movie, the 'evil' side always loses, even if it seems to prevail for however long."

"I have seen a few of these movies, and not to sound 'corny,' as it is called, but love prevails over everything. In this situation, our love."

I finished pulling my hoodie on and sat down on the side of my bed to put on my combat boots and brush my hair. "I know, but even still..." I sighed. "Darkness, I require your assistance." It formed its usual humanoid, and looked at me, curious. "Unbind our souls. If I am erased... I need Slender to live on without me."

"You cannot truly mean that, my dear!"

I jumped at his urgent tone, and Darkness and I both paused. He growled, pulling on his jacket, as he had been dressing himself as well. He pinched the bridge of his barely-visible nose.

"I apologize for my outburst, but I simply cannot live without you. If you must be erased, at least let me keep the piece of your soul that is bound to mine... it will not be enough but it will be something."

I nodded, telling Darkness to forget the unbinding, and hugged Slenderman tightly. He leaned me back a little, and French kissed me, possibly for the last time. I removed the soundproofing as we finished our kiss, and as if on cue, Entity 303 poked his head in.

His smile was so fake it was painful. "Hey you two lovebirds... time to get moving. Enderbrina, it's... time."

"I know. Let's get rid of them."

We walked out to where Zalgo's throne was, and He passed both of us one singular soul. I inspected the soul in my hand, it was purely a good soul, except for one speck of evil in it. The one Entity 303 held was no different.

"Alright... one, two, three..."

Entity 303 and I crushed the souls at the exact same time, making sure the gods on the surface would notice. I poured the soul dust into one of the flaming pits nearby, Entity 303 doing the same. I looked over at Zalgo, who nodded in approval.

"Time to finish this."

We all teleported up to the surface, in the clearing where the three gods were waiting. I saw two souls fly into Zalgo's hand, one was Null's, the other was Red's, as Zalgo already had my brother's soul from the tri-merge that had formed. I glared at my brother.

"You now cannot leave Earth until Zalgo says so. Give this up, brother, we don't have to end this with your soul dust being scattered. Our worlds, Earth and Minecraft, can peacefully coexist even if they are separate."

"You are speaking nonsense, sister. This is about your loyalty to Nature!"

I growled, looking at Entity 303, who nodded and we merged as our second forms again, as Herobrine, Null, and Red tri-merged.

* * *

**Pov change : Sunslash**

Again? Fine. I broke down the wall deep within once again, finding the tri-merge before me was more powerful than the last one. I backed up slowly, my tail twisting.

**"****Zalgo… help us, please."**

Without speaking, he placed his hand on my shoulder, and forced quite a bit of power and energy into me. My swords, cloaked in flame once again, appeared my hands. I looked back at all the Creepypastas, then back to the tri-merge. This was for them; to protect them and make sure they lived on, even without Enderbrina, my female component. All was silent, but I made the first move. I flew toward the tri-merge, swinging my sword at them. A gash opened down the length of their unused arm, spilling blood freely as their own sword sliced through the air, digging into my shoulder. Rust-colored blood spilled from my wound, and I shoved my sword forward, taking the sword in my shoulder as a sacrificial wound. My blade dug hungrily into their abdomen, and I managed to make it puncture their heart by pulling up, their flesh softer than mine.

I could see in their eyes they were still confident, and felt my own innards being torn by their telekinesis. They grinned as I doubled over from the pain, but lunged at them as they took a step forward. They weren't winning, not today. At least, that's what I told myself. Their sword slashed across my abdomen, from my unwounded shoulder to my hip, and I fell onto my back, looking straight up at the sky, too wounded to get up. My blood ran onto the ground, and I could see everyone, who showed their expressions freely, were horrified. I couldn't fight them anymore, the wounds I held had bled much more than I thought possible. My eyes closed, and I found myself looking on from the realm of death just above my wounded body. A greedy grin came over the tri-merge's face, and we were pulled into their hand. They called Nature, and She appeared, looking the way my components remembered Her: draped in green and white robes, Her skin a tree-bark brown, but smooth as butter. She was frowning.

"Nature, we have captured them. Here is their soul."

She held out Her hand and suddenly I was in Her grasp. She looked at me, sighing, and Her gaze moved to the mansion. She went over to my body, knelt down, Her hand extended as She completely healed my body, and made the tri-merge split with a simple wave of Her hand.

* * *

**Pov change: Enderbrina**

After a few moments, I was able to sit up, and teleported to Slenderman's side. Nature turned to the trio of gods, Her expression filled with anger.

**"****Who instigated this? Which one of my sweeties would do something like this?"**

Quietly, my brother answered, "Me… Enderbrina had abandoned you as her Creator, and we were trying to make her see reason."

Nature sighed. "Herobrine, she was, and is, correct. She will live freely between Earth and the Three Worlds." She turned to me. "I see my mistake now, Enderbrina. I know it does not mean much now, but I am sorry. Please accept my apology. Of course, if you like, you may also return to your status as goddess."

"Thank you, Nature," I breathed. "You're serious about that?"

"As serious as bringing you here."

I smiled, silver blurring my vision. I felt Nature go over to Herobrine, Null, and Red, consoling them. I hugged Slenderman, looking up at him.

"It looks like you get your wish after all, my gentlemonster... a second child," I whispered. "Although we may have to have another night to ourselves, I do not think it will have survived."

"We shall have a feast tonight if this goes over smoothly..."

I turned around, my brother was walking over to me, keeping eye contact. I made sure to watch his every move, even putting a shield of telekinesis around myself in worry.

"Sister... please, forgive me. I attacked you because I believed you abandoned us and Nature."

"I understand... I likely would have done the same. Just... next time, let me explain."

"There shouldn't be a next time unless we are all possessed by the strongest ghosts in existence, and we would be unable to stop them anyway, you wouldn't get a chance to explain."

We all laughed. "But we would stop them," I countered.

I hugged my brother, and Null walked over to us. "I am sorry about Gaia. Please, forgive me."

I smiled knowingly. "I already have."

Red came over, sighed, and bowed, his hand held to his chest. I knew what he was doing, and the sound of ripping flesh was heard as he grimaced, and revealed a Nether star from his shirt. It was glowing brighter than any other Nether star I had ever seen.

"It's… not much, but it's a token of apology."

"Thank you, Red. But are you sure?"

He grinned. "Of course. Take it."

I took the star from him, feeling the power thrum within it, but I dematerialized it for later. Perhaps if my child was to have any of my abilities, it would receive some of the power. I smiled, seeing Nature was gone and Zalgo had returned the souls of everyone, also leaving. I couldn't help being happy. With having forgiven them, and Nature ordering them to be our allies, I decided it was safe to invite them over.

"Brother, Red, and Null, would you like to eat with us, tonight?"

"Really? Even after everyth—"

"Yes, really. Slender and I will be cooking."

They accepted, and Slenderman and I teleported to the kitchen. My heart overflowed with happiness, I was so excited that we were all getting along. Nothing could make this much better. Only some certain news could... but it could wait.

"Are you thinking about what is going to happen?"

"How could I not? It's important to me. I'm sure it's important to you as well. It is, right?"

"Of course. It is just as important as you are to me, and it was my doing, so I am going to do everything I can to keep it safe. Even if that means fighting everyone in the mansion."

"You _would_ be able to do that. The only being that could possibly kill it is the one who allowed us to be together in the first place. He is so kind…"

"It is only because you are a literal monster, as I am."

"I know."

"So he calls you sister?"

"Adopted, _officially_ adopted. Don't let the fact that he looks human deceive you, he is mostly monster underneath his skin. He lost his mother early on... and in depression, asked the city scientists back in Minecraft to do tests on him, hoping all the differing DNA would kill him, but he was born immortal. He also helped turn me into what I am today, but his influence ended once I came here."

"I will have to thank him for choosing you, if I am understanding his way of picking who to make into an immortal."

"How do you understand it?"

"Well, unlike your kind, you are an aggressor. You would do everything to protect your kind if you had to, and becoming immortal makes it easier to do so. Therefore, he picked you because he knew you would protect your home with force if necessary."

I nodded. "Entity is mixed DNA as well, but his was mixed by force. Null was appointed by Nature to reap the lives of deserving and dying humans. I don't know his past. However, Red was born as half Wither. They're all older than me as far as I know... but Entity was frozen in ice for a long, long time and therefore he could possibly be older physically that even Herobrine but his mind somewhat that of an enderman that is one hundred years."

"Your friends are quite interesting."

"They probably feel the same about you."

"My brothers, Offender especially, used to tease me about not having a wife or even a girlfriend. I believe the reason he pestered you was that he was either jealous, or simply didn't realize that you were my girlfriend at the time."

_Is that why you said Offender has rubbed off on you, or are you really just that frustrated?_

_I was hoping you would not ask that... but it is... something of a combination._

_I am guessing this side of you is something nobody else knows about?_

_You would be correct._

I couldn't help smiling. I was glad he was willing to share this with me. It would mean he wasn't keeping secrets, though I knew every secret he had might never be uncovered, he was willing to share what was worth sharing.

"Thank you..."

"What for, my little dragon?"

"For sharing your secrets with me as I have with you."

"I saw every secret you have, except for those concerning your abilities when we were still... mildly unfriendly."

"Still, I didn't protest you knowing them. I didn't feel like fighting you mentally."

"You would find it difficult as well, had you decided to try to resist... through the years my own telepathy has increased in strength, to the point where I can make victims of it hallucinate if I so wish."

"Have you ever made me hallucinate?"

"I have not. I would never do so to a possible ally, but you know that you became much more than that."

The rest of the time cooking was spent in silence, save for the clinking of cooking utensils and occasional requests for ingredients. When everything was ready, we brought it out, the gods' eyes glittering with hunger and interest. We ate quietly, but everyone else complemented us and talked with each other. When dinner was finished, I saw the trio of my brother, Red, and Null get up, and their telekinesis stole any empty plates as they walked to the kitchen. I heard the water of the sink running, and a curse when my brother must have tested the water, his voice saying it was ice cold. I chuckled, and gazed over at Entity 303, who had since moved his "spot" at the table to sit across from me.

"Endybrina," I heard Sally say from her seat. "Are you going to go back to your old home?"

"I will visit it, Sally, but I live here now. I'm not going to ever leave you and Slender behind forever."

She giggled. "Then we should play a game tomorrow!"

I grinned. "Not today until its time for bed?"

"Nope! Tomorrow! Because you should spend time with Mr. Slendyman."

"Alright, I will. And tomorrow, as soon as I'm up, I'll come play a game with you, okay?"

She skipped out of the dining room. I watched her go, then returned my gaze to my empty plate, then back to Entity 303.

"So what about you, Entity? Are you staying here, and just visiting Death Den every so often?"

He knit his fingers together, appearing deep in thought. "No, I don't think so. I really would enjoy staying here and simply visiting as you are suggesting, but I think as long as you visit us during your visits to Minecraft, I'll be happy. The other gods, too. Though there is the possibility, I really belong in Minecraft, in Death Den."

I finally noticed Slenderman had disappeared. His presence seemed to be on the balcony. "I'll be sure to visit you specifically. The others, too, but I assume a new protector of The End will be appointed sooner or later.

"Actually we do have someone in training, but they were a… backup, in case you didn't return or weren't heard from or seen after fifteen years."

"Well… then, please bring their training to completion. I will be visiting, but it will only be once in a while to keep connected to Minecraft. I will spend most of my time here. Of course, you and the other gods are always welcome. I believe that is established now."

"Of course they are," Ben said enthusiastically. Everyone else still at the table agreed.

"Thanks. I do like this place… fancy and spacious, not to mention the food is great, even if Zalgo's is better. What… what was his realm, anyway?"

"Hell," I answered simply. "Quite literally. However, being supernatural, we can traverse as we please while we are there, but we must teleport there, whether by memory or another person."

"Hmm… well, you should go spend time with Slenderman. I'll be going back home with the gods in a little while. Maybe spend some time with our number-one fan before I leave."

I heard Ben almost choke at that statement — though I didn't know _how_ he would, being a ghost — and smirked. "Alright. Stay safe and farewell, my friend."

I teleported out to the balcony, finding Slenderman was indeed there, waiting for me.

"Sorry I took so long. I wanted to talk with Entity before he left."

"That's fine, little dragon. I would wait until the end of time for you."

I hugged him, feeling him shrink to his natural height and return the hug.

"I know you would but the moon is full tonight. We shouldn't miss watching it together for at least a few minutes."

"I would like to go flying again sometime soon. Perhaps once the moon sets."

"Of course. Or… we could do something else."

"What do think we should do?"

"We could actually go to the moon."

"What do you mean," he asked, clearly amused.

"Just like when we go flying, you'll stay here and I'll bring us to the moon. Then we'll come back."

"Are you sure? You won't be hurt?"

"I'm not completely sure, but… it won't hurt to try. I can survive even if I'm frozen solid and I can still fly."

"Very well."

We continued to watch the moon, until it was directly overhead. I took his soul after he laid down in our bed, and took off into the air as quickly as I could, willing away my wings and tail and using my ability of flight. I poured on speed, feeling almost like a rocket. Ice formed on my body, but then I broke through to the empty void of space. The Abyss… that's what it was?

_It is much farther than we thought, I believe…_

_Too far…_

I teleported directly back to our bedroom, and climbed under the covers once I dried myself off. I shivered, not liking how cold I was.

"Little dragon, you are shivering."

I nodded. I pulled him into bed with me and pressed myself to him, feeling his tentacles wrap around me tightly, even moving under me to fully encase me. My shivering didn't cease for over an hour, all the while still wrapped up in his comparably warm tentacles. When it finally stopped, he didn't unwrap his tentacles from around me, but I knew he was still awake.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"As much as I would enjoy it if you have conceived, if you have not, would you like to have that fight once we have determined whether you have?"

"Of course. The child comes first, though."

"Of course it does, I never said it would not."

I smiled as he unraveled his tentacles from around me, though I felt one lingering on the finger that I had my ring on. I looked up at him, waiting. "I am surprised you still have this…"

"Why? It reminds me of you."

The tentacle pulled it off my finger and placed it on the bedside table. "I know I gave it to you, but perhaps you should leave it off… I do not want you to lose it."

"Okay… if you really want me to, then I'll leave it with my bear."

"That would be best."

He kept me close throughout the night, neither of us actually tired enough to sleep.

"Slender, are you going to make breakfast?"

"Of course. Will you be joining us?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure yet."

"Let me know when you decide, even if it is past the normal time for breakfast I will make a plate for you."

* * *

I sat on the floor playing with Sally and the Rake. He deliberately sat further away from me to show he was not interested in me, so he had likely talked with Slenderman. I noticed his pinpoints of light flickering toward me every so often, and decided to ask him about it, with telepathy.

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

_You… are different._

_How so?_

_You are very calm. Usually your emotions are much more… noticeable._

_I understand what you're saying. I am simply not feeling any sort of excitement at the moment. You understand, yes?_

_I do._

By the time it was noon, Sally was hungry again. I took this chance to leave the board game behind for a moment and go outside, sitting beneath the oak tree. I felt my brother's presence appear in front of me, and looked up at him. He smiled and sat beside me. Neither of us said anything, which was strange. Normally he would have said something by now. It seemed like he just wanted a quiet moment. That is, until he actually spoke.

"Sister… you have no idea the joy and relief I felt when I saw you again… I can't describe it."

"Hmm… that's good."

"I have to ask. What is life like here? It seems no different from home, besides the lack of thousands of monsters."

"I don't have the greatest idea. I'm not a human, as you very well know. All I know is that humans here are afraid of me. Besides what you already know and have seen, I'm not sure what to tell you."

"What drove you to killing and eating humans?"

"It was by choice… but I simply let my crazed personality take over. Slenderman was the one to offer helping me kill one. After that I really enjoyed it. It's more than simple enjoyment, now, though. Along with metals, its how I eat meat now."

"So you wouldn't eat steak or chicken anymore?"

"That isn't what I meant. Human flesh is the largest source of meat in my diet now."

"What does it even taste like? Your crazed personality can't change the taste that much. I've tried cooking it for my spiders, and it smells awful."

"Much like wild animals, we prefer raw meat."

"Oh… whoops."

"Live is better for spiders," I said, getting up.

"Wait, sister, are you…"

"What?"

My brother stood up with me, examining me closely. "Hm… must have been my imagination."

"What was it?"

"Well, because I have monster DNA in me, I can sense when something is off about someone… like when a human is afraid, or in love, but often times, before the human themselves notices it. I thought I felt another soul inside you."

"Is it still there?"

"Hmm… no. As soon as I noticed it, it disappeared."

"That's odd. Well, I guess I should go, huh?"

"Where?"

"Back into the mansion. Sally and I were playing and she got hungry. I'm sure she's wondering where I am."

"Oh, uh… okay. Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

I sat down on the floor again with Sally, she had pouted when she noticed I was gone. After explaining why I had been gone so long, and introduced the board game to my brother, the four of us played. In all honesty, I had begun to feel awkward throughout the whole ordeal of Minecraft coming back into my life.

_What is wrong, my little dragon? You seem quite somber._

_I don't know… it's hard to pick just one home and leave behind the other despite the fact that I am definitely staying here._

_That is quite unlike you… you usually try to be optimistic. Even during our last… try, you were hoping that you wouldn't die._

_I didn't, so I don't know what's going on. Maybe I'm just being silly._

I heard him chuckle in our shared thoughts. _I know you have been that way before at odd times._

_I can't help my child-like mannerisms. Being deprived of food for most of my life before becoming a goddess, then deprived of happiness about fifty years after becoming a goddess until I came here, I simply didn't have the luck of a good childhood._

_You fit in perfectly, here. You know that, right?_

_I do know. Why do you ask?_

_I simply was reminding you._

* * *

My brother left by the time night had fallen, and Sally's bedtime finally rolled around at seven-thirty. I was relieved, I had begun to become bored, but I had promised to play board games with her. After seeing my brother off, saying goodnight to everyone, and teleporting up to the balcony, I decided to tell Slenderman about my suspicions. It was still too early to tell, but both the Rake and Herobrine had been giving my funny looks throughout the board game, but everyone besides myself was oblivious to it.

"I knew I would find you out here."

"I hope you would know where I am, seeing as our souls are bound."

He stood beside me, a single tentacle curling around me. "I have noticed it, as well."

"It's too early for me to be pregnant. Something is going on, and I'm not sure what. It could be because I am able to return to Minecraft, but I'm not happy about this sudden change."

"I am sure it will pass."

"My brother said he felt another soul inside me, but as soon as he noticed it, it disappeared. Gone. You have to understand, I'm afraid. I don't know what's happening to me, besides the fact that I may be pregnant."

"It would be wonderful if you were, my little dragon... I dearly miss our Gaia."

"I do too... but there is hope. We just need another night… when we can try again."

I felt him hug me from behind, his hands on my stomach, directly where the bump would grow if I conceived. I turned to look at his blank face, and leaned my head against his chest, staring up at the moon. I wanted to go there... I wanted to see if it was possible.

"Perhaps we should wait for a child. We have all of eternity."

"But you—"

"It is fine. I do not believe this world could handle a child of ours anyhow. Perhaps it simply means we are only meant to love each other, not make it."

I nodded. "Perhaps the world will be ready someday. When that day comes along, I will happily have a child, your child."

He chuckled. "Again, we have all of eternity, my dear. I know there will come a day. One day, there will be an Earth where we are able to have a child of our own. Perhaps Zalgo could control that, even. We will simply have to wait to see."

"We will see it someday. I am willing to wait until the end of time."

* * *

***No, I'm not ending it there. Geez, a 5-chapter story for the final installment in a trilogy? That won't pass with me! I will have a ****_minimum_**** of 10 chapters. There's still more to come so don't worry, this crossover hasn't ended yet. Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in chapter 6!***


	6. Chapter 6

***I think it's time I give Offendy some love. No, not like that you gutter-brains. I mean give him an actual part in the story where he'll be helpful instead of making him be someone who interrupts or making him a nuisance. He's going to actually be useful! So… hopefully this goes over smoothly. Enjoy.***

* * *

We stood on the balcony in the night, watching the moon on its descent to the horizon. Slenderman had brought me to sit on the bench, and we began to talk quietly, our voices not even reaching the night air just out of reach. I felt him pulling me closer to him at one point, and glanced back at him. He wasn't looking at me, so it may have been a subconscious action. I shifted, and he stopped moving me.

"Perhaps you'd like to try reaching the moon again?"

"Maybe… I just wish I knew."

"We've already been over this, my dear. Earth is not ready for a child of ours yet. You may try, and I believe I would enjoy being on the moon with you."

I sighed. "Okay… I will. Are you coming along?"

"Every time you try, if you notify me before, I will."

"Let's go, then."

He relaxed on the bench, and I took his soul. Having his soul within me, ever since our souls were bound together, had been increasingly comfortable. I looked toward the slowly setting moon, and stood up on the balcony, feeling Slenderman's confusion.

_What are you doing?_

_Just watch. I have an idea._

I pushed up my power, taking on my second form, and willed my wings away. I shot straight upwards, headed for space. When I broke through to the empty vacuum, no ice formed on me. Keeping just outside the area of space junk, I flew towards the moon. It was too fast, however. So instead, I turned around and flew into its path of orbit, flying the opposite way it was moving.

_How long are you able to hold this form?_

_Very long if I am simply waiting._

_And you do not need to breathe?_

_If I do not feel the need, I will not… only in this form._

_Interesting._

_You may find it so._

As soon as I spotted the moon, I landed on my feet and looked around at the bleak gray landscape. It was a grayish white, not pale yellow. I lifted up off the ground very slightly, and floated over the ground, finding a crater soon opened before me. I landed near the edge, looking at it in interest.

_Should I jump in? It looks quite deep…_

_That is up to you. I am simply observing._

I jumped into the crater, sliding down the sides, noticing how my footprints stayed perfectly preserved in the airless vacuum, as the moon had no atmosphere. I began to feel cold, and decided to teleport back to the mansion. Specifically, directly to the balcony where Slenderman appeared to be sleeping on the bench. I sent his soul back to him and he moved slightly.

"Hmm… it is surprisingly comfortable on this bench."

"Are you going to sleep there tomorrow night?"

"Perhaps I might, but I believe it would be too cold," he replied, sitting up and standing, teleporting us to our bedroom as I dropped my second form.

I changed into some clean clothes and used telekinesis to clean the moon dust off my combat boots, which had condensation on them from being so cold and were now in a warmer environment. I was a little nervous with the collecting water, but decided to simply wear sneakers instead while they dried. When I stepped out of my closet, I saw Slenderman reading a book, sitting on our bed against the wall. I remembered the day we had spent together where he had done the same thing.

"A day for yourself?"

"No, for ourselves. Come, sit."

"I didn't plan on anything different."

When I sat down next to him, he wrapped a tentacle around my midsection just as he had a few years ago. I smiled as I grew my wings and tail, leaning against him. When I touched the tentacle around me this time, he didn't say anything. It was different, somehow, compared to the first time I had felt one of them. Though still cool, dry and opaque, something felt off about them. I couldn't quite figure it out. Maybe it was because our souls were bound, now? I felt him shift, and glanced over at him. He had put the book down, his thumb keeping his place in the book as it laid in his lap.

"Sorry, should I stop?"

"You do not have to… but I would prefer it if you did."

"Okay… then I will," I said, letting my hand hang by my side again. "It just felt different from those years ago."

"Different, how?"

"I don't know. I was trying to figure that out. I came up with the idea that our souls being bound might be making it different but that doesn't make sense."

"You may continue, then… if you wish."

"Are you sure?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes. Go ahead."

I continued to slowly rub the tentacle, and found it felt different because the surface felt _slippery_, but dry. Almost like a snake, but instead of a scaly hide it was a smooth surface. I leaned against him more, day dreaming. Eventually he put the book down and he leaned down to kiss me. I was aware of his tongue slipping in, but it wasn't until my back hit the mattress that I realized I had subconsciously leaned back. He had followed. We both froze up, and we laughed, sitting upright again. When our laughter died down, I looked up at him, he seemed to be frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I believe I may ask Zalgo to make the next Earth the one where our child will not die so soon and the Earth will be able to handle its killings."

"He will decide what's right, there's no need to ask Him."

I straddled his thighs and pulled him to kiss me, languidly and calmly. This time, he put his arms around my back, and we pulled away for air after a moment. When I looked at him, he spoke.

"I cannot believe such a beautiful creature has come into my life. I love you, my dear… my little dragon."

I giggled, and kissed him again. The low rumble came from him again; I loved hearing it. It reminded me just how similar we were, in terms of how monstrous we both were. I let him pull away, and slipped off his lap. Nothing was said for a moment but he guided me onto my back, and pulled the covers over me, laying down beside me. I knew neither of us were tired, but I did enjoy mornings when we lazed in bed, sometimes having a conversation, and just simply being. It was still morning, according to the clock.

"So what did you find out about my tentacles?"

"Well, they are slippery. Like a snake, but not scaly."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Silence descended over us, but not for long. I was surprised by the question he asked.

"Would you tell me more about what your abilities are able do?"

"Okay… but where do I begin?"

"Start with the one you use for souls."

"Soul manipulation… okay. I can take and absorb souls, which is what I do when we go flying together. I can swap souls between people. If I must, I can send my own soul into someone else. You already know about crushing souls. What else is there… well, kind of like with your telepathy how you can make someone hallucinate, I can do the same but I have to hold their soul. I can also erase memories… not suppress, they simply will not remember that point in their lives. I could really mess up someone's life with soul manipulation…"

"What about your telepathy?"

"Telepathy and telekinesis are mostly self-explanatory by their descriptions. Flight as well. Shapeshifting… that can be dangerous. I am vulnerable when I'm changing shape. However, most are frozen in place by the sheer terror a morphing body inflicts. Materialization is pretty simple, I focus on what item I want and it literally comes into existence from nothing."

"Your healing?"

"That's my unique ability. None of the others from Minecraft have it, unless my brother uses one of his unique abilities and has contact with me."

"He has multiple?"

"I don't know exactly how many, but last I knew, he had two. I believe I have two as well, but I don't quite remember the second one."

"I know what it is."

"You do?"

"You were able to love me."

I laughed. "That wasn't it, but it is one of my unique traits…"

I began sifting through my memories, trying to find the second unique ability I had. Startled by it, I retreated from my memories, surprised.

"Oh… right. I remember now."

"What is it?"

"I can put people to sleep if I sing a lullaby. Its more a passive ability rather than one I have to focus to use."

"You sing?"

"Not since I've come here…"

"I am sure whatever you sing would be the most enchanting melody."

I blushed. "Slender, you're really starting to become a softy."

"You are the cause of it."

"Oh, sure, blame me," I retorted playfully.

He chuckled, sitting up.

"What was that glowing thing your friend Red gave you?"

"Oh. It was one of his life stars."

"Life stars?"

"As a Wither boss half-breed, he has a heart and three life stars. They are like Nether stars, but contain much more power. Nether stars are dropped by Wither bosses when killed and contain enough power to kill an entire human army."

I materialized the star, and showed it to him. Its glow was brighter than my eyes, and carefully, he took it from my hand.

"Why did he give you one if he only had three?"

"It'll regenerate over time. He's simply a little handicapped at the moment until it regrows."

"I see… and you can draw in the power from inside this little item?"

I nodded. "The more power I take from it, the softer its glow gets until it is completely drained, then it will not longer glow."

He handed the star back to me and I dematerialized it again. "Minecraft has much to it. If only you could teach me everything."

I shrugged. "As long as everyone 'playing' the game recognizes you as a re-skinned enderman on Hallowe'en, we should be just fine."

"You plan to visit on Hallowe'en?"

"Eventually."

"What would happen if you took all the power from that star today?"

"I would most likely just gain power… but my power would rise much higher than any of the other gods. These stars are no laughing matter, if all of the power inside was released at once, it could obliterate a planet without a problem."

"I see."

Silence descended over us again. I giggled, imagining singing to everyone in the living room and them falling asleep.

"Would you do that?"

"I might… but I need a short song to sing. The one I used in Minecraft was about The End, and myself… and I don't want to seem like I miss Minecraft."

"You won't. Go on, let them know you'd like to sing for them if they'll listen."

"Oh, I won't have to ask. I'll go down and start singing before I reach them."

I got up, and as I reached the bottom step, I cleared my throat and recalled the lyrics to the lullaby, beginning to sing.

_Sleep little one, the moon has risen, to shed its light on all who listen._

_As the moonbeams keep you safe, so does our goddess in all her grace._

_Sleep little one, have no fear, our goddess will always be here._

_She hears your prayers both day and night, our goddess with eyes of light._

_So sleep little one, the moon is bright, to keep you safe throughout the night._

I saw everyone was drowsy, and repeated the song, putting them to sleep. I giggled, and felt Slenderman's presence beside me after a few seconds.

_So you _can_ put anyone to sleep…_

_Of course, that's what my unique ability is for._

_Perhaps if I having trouble sleeping one night I will ask you to sing that lullaby to me._

_For a supernatural like you, you have to not resist; you must welcome my ability's effects. Only then will you be able to sleep._

_Understandable._

We continued to watch them sleep, and I looked over at Eyeless Jack. I had always liked him quite a bit, and had considered him a good friend. I looked at everyone else, finally landing on Jane. I was reminded of the time I spent protecting the city, and had protected her from the man she now loved. She had been leaning against him, and now was asleep in the same position.

_They seem to love the other very much now, ever since Jeffrey had been killed. We are infinitely lucky you were here. He owes you his life._

_That's two people he owes his life to, then. He also owes Zalgo this life._

_Indeed, he does._

I noticed someone was missing from the group. It was the Puppeteer. I saw him floating down the hallway, looking at us suspiciously. When he finally arrived his glowing mouth hung open in surprise at everyone sleeping.

_I made them sleep, I can sing a lullaby that will make someone sleep._

"They should wake up."

Slowly, everyone woke up after hearing his voice. I knew it was because of the sound, and I went and sat down in my usual seat.

"What happened?"

"I put you all to sleep with one of my unique abilities."

"How long were we asleep?"

"Maybe a half hour at best. I'm surprised you even slept, Ben."

"Well I don't need to sleep but that doesn't mean I don't. I sleep whenever I feel like it."

I nodded. "Well, I guess I'm going to head over to Minecraft… which two of you am I bringing this time?"

"Take the Jacks. I'm going with Sally and the Rake," Jane said. "Gotta make sure Sally doesn't get lost. The Rake can take care of himself."

"What about Helen?"

"I'm going with Puppeteer. Our killing techniques are complementary."

"We already established that there is to only be one kill during Minecraft visits, per Creepypasta."

"We know. It's easy to get carried away but, with both of us making the same kill, it keeps us from going overboard."

"Alright. LJ, EJ, come on."

The two Jacks came over to me, and I spread my wings out to let them hold onto me as I shifted our existence to Minecraft, directly to The End.

"Candy canes! You lived there, sweets?"

I looked up at the castle. No, _my_ castle. "It's my castle. So yes, I did live there before I moved in with all of you and Slender."

"That place is huge…"

"Each of the four floors has over one hundred rooms. It's larger than the mansion but its too spacious for my liking. It always was."

"So where are we, even?"

"This is The End."

"The end of what?"

I smirked at Eyeless Jack's lack of knowledge. "The End is one of the Three Worlds of Minecraft. This is the third and most dangerous, if you don't know what you're doing." I showed them to the edge of the island. "This is the Abyss, though I've heard Ben call it the void… its empty nothingness. If you fall in, you don't come back."

"What about the other worlds, gumdrop?"

"How about a slightly more deadly-to-us version of Hell? It's called the Nether World. With me, however, you won't be targeted. The monsters in the Three Worlds know me as a goddess still." I began leading them toward the Nether portal.

"I thought that Nature woman gave you back the status of goddess?"

I stopped in my tracks. She _had_ done that, hadn't she? Did that mean she ruled over me again?

_I will not try to control your life, dearie, but I do rule over you again._

_Thank you, Nature…_

"She did…"

I knew my tail was swishing. I was excited, but also nervous.

"Brina, are you okay?"

"I'm a goddess again… but… I live on Earth for the most part. Its mostly just a status badge, though. I think I'll be fine."

"We don't have to worship you, do we?"

I laughed. "No. I wouldn't make you do that. Come on, let's head to the Nether World, then we'll go to the Overworld once you're acquainted with the realm."

* * *

One we were in the Overworld, I saw Red approaching us. I stopped my two friends, apprehensive about how Red would act when it was just the four of us, even though he had given me one of his life stars.

"So who are these two?"

"Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack," I answered simply, still on guard. "What do you need, Red?"

"I just wanted to personally meet two of your new family members. I know I can relate to Eyeless Jack, here."

"So it seems you can... somewhat. However, you do not know the pain he had been through, nobody but him knows that pain."

"You are being quite cold."

I frowned. "Sorry… just, with everything that has happened, I am still apprehensive about you and the others. I wish it wasn't so." I paused. "How is the training of the new End god coming along?"

"It isn't. Your people are safe enough that they do not need a protector. You simply need to check on The End every century or so."

"He says that like its nothing," I heard Eyeless Jack murmur softly.

I heard a nervous laugh from Laughing Jack.

"Good to know… if I ever have nothing to do I will stop by and check on The End. Now, what of the trainee? What happened to them?"

"Their abilities had not taken hold yet, and their sword was poorly crafted. They are free to go on with their life."

"Good. I suppose we'll be heading off then."

I felt a hand of each of my friends on my shoulders and I teleported us to a dark alley, letting them have one kill each before we returned to Earth. As it turns out, Laughing Jack _could_ simply kill, he didn't always befriend his victims, though I knew he liked to. I shifted our existence back to Earth, and sighed after the tiring experience. Long, slender arms wrapped around me, and I saw black sleeves with colorful polka dots. I smiled.

"Splendor!"

"Hi there, Brina! How have you been?"

"I've been great! What about you?"

He paused, his usually happy mask turning into a frown. "That's why I came here… I need to talk to my brother."

"I will try to help as well. Talk to us."

I teleported us up to Slenderman's office, and went over to sit next to my husband. He looked back at his brother.

"What is it, Splendor? You seem awfully unlike yourself."

"I… killed a guy…"

I was taken aback, even Slenderman seemed to be surprised as well.

"Why did you kill this man?"

"He… he was being mean to kids… he was… trying to kidnap them. I couldn't bear to see such innocent kids be hurt… and I killed him!"

Splendor was almost in tears now. I could hear it in his voice. I stood up and went over to him, hugging him tightly. "It's alright, Splendor. You saved those kids. That man was either intoxicated or was simply just an evil man. You did the world a favor by killing him. Think of it that way."

"I still feel bad… I'm supposed to be the nice guy… the one that can approach humans without problem…"

I sighed. "It's _okay,_ Splendor. You _are_ the nice guy, no matter what you do as long as its right. I know, it hurts, but killing was the same for me. My first kills might have been those that were mean to me, but they were mean to my entire school. I did a large portion of my people a favor."

I heard him sniffle. He sighed, likely happier now, and hugged me back tighter. I patted his back, but felt his mask tumble off his face and fall to the floor. Surprised, I looked back to see just what I expected: a blank face. I giggled, and he looked at me.

"What is so funny?"

"You dropped your face," I said, picking it up. "Here."

"Oh, thank you…"

"So do you feel any better?"

"I feel much better… thank you brother, and you, Brina."

I smiled. "I try to empathize with everyone I can if they're my friend."

His bright, happy face returned. Then, he disappeared.

"You love my brothers, don't you?"

"Well, in some fucked-up twisted way, I do like Offender but… only because he won't try to rape me. I wouldn't say 'love' for him… not yet. Your other brothers, yes, I love them very much, just like they were family. Which, they are."

I felt a strange presence enter the mansion, and told Slenderman before teleporting down to the lobby. A haggard-looking enderman stumbled in. Immediately, I went up to him and materialized the best metals and minerals for him, and held them out. He thanked me hoarsely, and I materialized a glass of mercury as well, placing it down before him. Once he drank it, he looked up. I was worried when his face became that of shock, but Slenderman wasn't behind me.

"Enderbrina!"

It was my turn to be shocked. "How do you know me?"

"I was supposed to be your replacement in the Three Worlds, then somehow I got here… wherever here is."

"Well thank heaven and hell you arrived at a time it wasn't raining. Let me help you up."

As soon as I pulled the shorter enderman to his feet, I realized he had a glint of malice in his eyes, but it wasn't present in his demeanor.

"So you're an aggressor as well?"

"Oh, yeah… I am… how did you know?"

"I can sense it," I took a step back, and thankfully he didn't follow. "So you were brought here, huh?"

"With no way to get back home… can you find a way there?"

"I know the way to the Three Worlds. I'll bring you there."

"Thank you so much…"

I brought him to The End quickly, and he thanked me profusely. I waved him off and told him to pick a room in the castle, and once he did I furnished it and told him he was welcome to anything except my throne.

"Of course! Thank you again."

I nodded and teleported back to Earth, feeling sleepy. I teleported up to our bedroom, finding Slenderman already there. I smiled weakly before going into my closet and getting on some pajamas. I flopped down in bed, finding myself easily slipping off to dreamland.

* * *

I saw that enderman again, except this time he was killing the gods and… drooling? I saw the look in his eyes, he was power hungry. I couldn't feel his presence but something told me he was already above my brother, and climbing close to Nature's power, though nobody could match her. I woke up, gasping from the nightmare, and found Slenderman holding onto me tightly, also seeming to be having a nightmare. He woke up, sitting upright immediately. I sat up with him.

"Slender… d-did you have a nightmare, t-too?"

"Y-yes… about my b-brothers being… killed."

I was taken aback. He _never_ stuttered, even when he was nervous. I knew this time, he was downright afraid. I hugged him. "I saw my friends in Minecraft being killed. By the same enderman that was here yesterday. What do we do?"

"We can't do anything, my dear. We can't do anything except wait."

"Slender… I'm scared."

"For the first time in many years, so am I."

"We… should get up and see how everyone is doing."

"Yes, we should."

I got dressed into one of my favorite outfits, and decided to wear one of my gradient hoodies today. Once I was ready, I left my closet and took Slenderman's hand as we walked down to the living room. I saw everyone was fidgeting, and they all seemed to have had a similar dream. Slenderman cleared his throat and I went over to my usual seat, sitting next to Sally. All eyes landed on me in hatred, and I felt very vulnerable.

"Some goddess… killing all of us," I heard someone say.

"She was just waiting until she regained her status, to justify the reason to kill us…"

"Everyone, Enderbrina has not changed. You had nightmares. So did she… as well as myself."

"Us too," Splendorman announced, standing with the other two brothers where they usually lounged when visiting the mansion. "We all had nightmares last night."

I felt the gods' presences appear nearby. "Did anyone else have nightmares last night?"

I looked up at them. "Every one of us."

"Fuck."

"Yes, well… as it happens, an enderman came here yesterday, saying he was thrown here. I believe he is the cause… he was a god in training, if I remember Enderbrina's conversation with him correctly."

I nodded. "Yes, he said he was going to be my replacement. How long was he in training?"

"Two years."

"Then he likely developed his unique ability and is now gaining power. His unique ability is likely to give those, who he chooses, to have nightmares. He's dangerous. What's his name?"

"His name is Haneth."

"How convenient… his name translates to 'wraith' in ancient enderman. Nobody knows what those names mean anymore."

"Enderbrina, what is going on?"

I looked at my husband, and stood up from the sofa. "It seems as if that enderman, Haneth, is the root of a very big problem. We currently stand little chance against him, even if Entity and I form Sunslash again."

"Sunslash?"

"Do you remember when we both took on our second forms and merged?"

"Yes."

"That was Sunslash, enough to easily defeat any foe, or it should have been."

"Hold on, Brina…"

"What, Ben?"

"You mean to say that… this time, it might actually happen?"

I walked over to my brother, but keeping my distance. "Unfortunately, yes… it may."

I felt my husband's hand on my shoulder. "Do not go, my dear… please."

I sighed, and reluctantly pulled his hand off my shoulder. "I must. If I wish to play a part in saving Earth and my origin, I have to go. You still have the piece of my soul."

"Sister… you are soul-bound with him?"

"Yes… I know what that means."

"He doesn't."

"He was the one to suggest it."

"He should know what it means anyway."

I sighed. "Alright… head back to Minecraft. I'll be there momentarily."

I took Slenderman's hand and walked down the hallway with him. "So, what does it mean now that we are soul bound?"

"It means you never have to worry."

"How so?"

"If my soul is ever crushed, that piece of my soul in yours is a magnet for all the other soul dust, which will create two whole souls again."

"Which would mean your soul and my soul would be separate again, wouldn't it?"

"Not only that. Until our souls would swap a piece again, you would have free access to all my abilities, along with all of yours. If a piece was swapped, my body would immediately reanimate, provided there is a replica of myself nearby."

"So you are saying it is a form of insurance? Is that all you see me as?"

"No! Slender! What the fuck, I would never just _use_ you like that!"

He tensed up, likely startled by my heated reaction. I took a deep breath. "I really do love you. I could have picked anyone for this 'insurance,' but I picked you because I trust you with my life, and you have trusted me with yours every time we go flying. Doesn't that tell you something?"

He sighed. "I understand. I apologize, my dear… I should not have assumed such a notion."

I nodded, smiling as I hugged him. "I have to go now. Protect them, and… ask Zalgo to hang around the mansion to keep all of you safe."

"He is already on his way."

"Good…"

I kissed him once more before teleporting to Minecraft, and saw the bloodied heap of gods in front of me, and Haneth pulling his sword from the body of my brother.

"Oh, hello. Sorry about the nightmare, I didn't want anyone getting suspicious of you."

"Um… why me?"

"Because you are the true goddess, and I am the true god. We should rule the Three Worlds together, don't you think? And that other world with all the weird people."

I saw the power-hungry look in his eyes. My gaze strayed to the heap of dead bodies. Do I take a risk and fake my loyalty to him? No. I gathered the souls of my friends.

"I need some time to think about this, Wraith, sweetie. Hold off on gathering more power until I get back, alright?"

"Sure thing."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then teleported back to the mansion and hurriedly revived the gods, explaining what had happened. What one of the Creepypastas said next scared me.

"Then what about our dreams? Are you going to kill all of us without reason?"

I paused, thinking. "I do not believe so. If I do, he has two unique abilities and is likely using them on me to either make me hallucinate or is controlling my actions and mind. He offered to rule this world and the Three Worlds with me, but he had to give me a nightmare so I wouldn't seem suspicious, because he thinks I am on his side."

"What about when he gets here?"

"He won't," my brother said, standing up. "I made sure to erase that memory before he could get to me. I tried crushing his soul but it just reformed."

"So we have an invincible guy on our hands that wants to kill all of us."

"Yes," I confirmed solemnly. "I have an idea, but it is not one I like. He wants me to be his wife," I said, looking pointedly at Slenderman, whose fingers turned to claws immediately. "But… he would protect me at all costs until he realizes I'm loyal to everyone here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he would protect me from a rapist," I said, a lump forming in my throat. "I-it's not something I want to do… but I know none of you except Offender would make it look real enough."

"There has to be another way," Offenderman growled. "I'm not doing that." Everyone looked at the rapist in surprise, especially myself and the other slender brothers. "What? She's my brother's wife, I'm not going to do that."

"As much as it pains me to say it, you may have to, Offender," Slenderman said. "Perhaps we should try to brainstorm other ideas, seeing as you are so against it."

"I got one already. Fake ambush her. Go back with her, keep invisible—"

"While I cover your presences," I interjected, "And ambush me at the right time, getting all of your souls crushed within a few moments."

"Not if you fight us off. I know his type. He'll ask you what you want to do, at that moment you continue to fake your love for him, and drain his power."

"But all I said was that I needed time to think, and," I shuddered. "I kissed him on the cheek before coming back."

"Then you need to go back and earn his trust."

I sighed. "I won't like it… but for all of our sakes, I will do it."

"Brina, before you go, I gotta talk with you."

I looked up at Offenderman, and nodded, walking outside with him. The doors closed behind us and we were alone, nobody else would hear us. He was silent for a few moments, then reached into his trench coat, searching for something.

"I would hate to rape you… so I have a little something I've been working on. I… actually asked your friend I caught make it for me. I think Red was his name. It's somethin' of a locket," he said, pulling out a heart-shaped pendant on a chain, and held it out to me. "Take this… should we need to go through with your plan that I fake rape you, it will force love for each other into our minds, and it only works on someone who I intend to… you know. It'll force us to be in love with the other if the moment arises. It can also call me. Hold the pendant tightly in your fist if you need me."

"What about after? Will the locket continue to force me into being in love with you and vice versa?"

"It will not. Your friend made it so it collects the memories and delivers them to me once I am given the locket back. So only I will remember." I looked at the little brass heart pendant, frowning. "Believe me when I say I don't want to. As tempting as you are, you're with my older brother. I won't do it unless necessary."

"You're extremely lucky Red made you this… these are some of the strongest enchantments I've ever seen. This really will work… if the moment arises, as you said. It would work on your actual victims too."

He knelt on one knee and pulled me into a hug. "Come back soon. I know I'm not one to expect this from, but I love you like a sister."

"I _am_ you sister-in-law, Offender."

"Right," he drew away. "Sorry about that. I just don't trust that guy… none of us do."

I looked once more at the locket. "If its just one long call, its the original plan. If you feel me calling in short bursts repeatedly, it means I want Slender, but if its two short calls followed by one long one, it means bring everyone for the ambush plan. And if I'm rubbing the pendant, you need to link our minds. Got it?"

"Sure thing."

He disappeared back into the mansion, probably going to be confronted by his brothers. I sighed, and dematerialized the necklace. I teleported to the Three Worlds, where Nature trailed me invisibly, without her presence being known. I could hear her worry.

_Are you really going to have sex with him if Haneth starts getting suspicious?_

_We won't be doing anything that serious, Nature. I will try the ambush one first. If that doesn't work… then I will have to go through with the first plan._

_Be careful, sweetie… this time I cannot help you._

_It's fine, Nature… we'll figure out a way._

I knew we both were thinking to ourselves, _"I sure hope so."_

* * *

***O-okay... -rubs temples- Don't worry about this. I didn't put anything serious in the chapter where it happens. Remember, the pendant absorbs the yucky memories, so none of you are gonna see/read anything... bad. Anyway... if you want to, Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.***


	7. Chapter 7

***Oh boy… time to write this chapter… er, post it... it will be mostly in the world of Minecraft. Enderbrina has to pretend to want to work with Haneth and pretend also to love him. Ugh… well, might as well get on with it. I know I hated putting the characters through this… so I suppose its fine if you hate me (temporarily) for writing something like this. Enjoy the chapter if you can.***

* * *

When I arrived at The End castle, Haneth was looking up at my throne, but he must have felt my presence.

"You're here?"

"Of course I am. I am the true goddess, aren't I?"

"I did say that. So are you going to rule with me?"

"I have some conditions about that."

"Oh! Of course, I'll follow them!"

"One, you must always make sure I am more powerful than you. Two, any of the weird people from that other world are to be kept captive as well, but also kept healthy. They will be our servants once I break their minds to listen only to me."

"Okay… anything else?"

"One last thing… I like you, a lot, Haneth." I faked a bashful smile. "I was hoping we could try a love relationship."

His purple eyes grew wide. "Yes! Of course we can!"

I smiled more. "Good. Now, give me some of your power. Part of the deal is for me to always be the more powerful one."

"Of course! Any time that isn't true will be because I collected power for you."

I nodded. "Wonderful. Now… as for what I will be doing… I am going to call one of the gods here. They think I am still on their side. I must be in private with them to break their minds. If they resist, I will simply send them back."

"Okay…"

"You may sit in my throne for now. This will take a while. I will return once I have done my best."

Haneth seated himself and I went into one of the deeper chambers of the castle. I held the locket loosely once I was out of his sight, looking at it. I put it away and asked Nature to have my brother teleport to me while keeping his presence hidden. I saw him appear nearby me, and I told him to let his presence be known.

"What's going on, sister," he whispered.

"I have him under control. Now I have to make it look like you're the same way, but on a slave-like level."

He growled, nodding. I took his soul, and watched as he appeared a bit older and made himself have a slight limp in his walking pattern.

"How's this?"

"No need for the limp."

"Oh, alright…"

I led him back to the throne room, and Haneth looked at Herobrine following behind me, looking a little too skinny for his frame and seeming old.

"There, one down… this will be enough for now."

I brought my brother to one of the chambers where he would be chained up, and hugged him quickly before doing so. Since we were within earshot of Haneth, I had to talk to him like his mind was broken. Of course, I hated it.

"It seems you understand your job now, brother."

"Yes… thank you for this opportunity, sister. I am grateful to be serving you."

"You deserve nothing less, brother. This is a high honor. The other gods will be joining you eventually, once they are good little slaves like you."

"Oh, sister," he faked a bashful chuckle. "I enjoy being a slave like this… it feels like a weight has lifted from my shoulders."

I frowned, but didn't let it show in my tone. "Good boy. Now, start pulling in power. You will store it in your body until I need it."

"Yes, sister."

I walked away, and faked another smile as I stretched, and Haneth hopped up from the seat, teleporting to me and holding my hips. He smiled at me, but I made myself blush.

"Haneth… I don't know if I love you yet."

"Oh! Sorry," he said, giving me a quick hug. "I kept your throne warm for you."

I teleported up to it, and sat down. "Thank you. Now let's see… you do not have anything to do at the moment. Our schedules are open for the rest of today and tomorrow. How about you go get some rest and tomorrow we'll go on a date?"

"Yes! O-of course!"

He darted off to his room, and I cloaked the throne room except for myself, so any presences that appeared would not be felt. I began rubbing the pendant, and felt his intrusion shortly thereafter.

_Yeah?_

_I need you to tell the gods to come one by one, Red heading here last, every few days. My power has grown substantially. Connect me to Slender when you're done telling them, please._

_Right._

I heard him in the background, relaying my message, and the gods agreeing. Entity asked if he should leave Anansi in the mansion.

_Yes, leave her with Ben. He will know how to take care of her._

The message was relayed again, and I felt a second intrusion, then Offenderman's link disappeared.

_How are you doing, my dear?_

_Ugh… I hate doing this… it feels like I am cheating on you._

_I am familiar with that term… but I know about it, and I cannot do anything to stop it, much less do I want to try. I know why you are doing this. I know that it is for a good reason and I love you even more for doing something like this._

_I hate him so much…_

_Haneth?_

_Yes. I like Offender more than I hate Haneth._

_That is saying something, isn't it?_

_It's saying a lot. My head hurts… I believe Nature is trying to contact me as well. I'm going to let her in._

_Alright._

Sure enough, Nature's mind linked to mine.

_How are you doing, sweetie?_

I chuckled in our shared thoughts. _Slenderman and I were just discussing that._

_Oh, that's who's here with us?_

_Yes._

_Hello, Nature._

_Hello, Slenderman… do you mind if I look, Enderbrina?_

_Go ahead._

I felt her digging through my most recent memories and she found our conversation, looking over it.

_Alright then… you're making good progress. He's already thinking up fantasies of kissing you._

_My dear, if you would be alright with it, I would like to… erm… be chained up… after Red. I will hate being brought to such a low stature but… I want to be there with you._

I sighed. _Not yet… I will make a short visit, telling Haneth I am going to see if any of you are willing to come peacefully. He is easily manipulable… I will enjoy breaking him when it comes time to do so._

_Such perfection…_

_Indeed, for where she has decided to live.._

Nature withdrew after saying goodbye, and I continued to talk with Slenderman throughout the night. Offenderman bid his own farewell as our conversations drew to a close. The rapist brother was really being helpful for once… I found myself becoming thankful for the necklace and looked at it once more. The intricate embossing seemed to be made by a master craftsman. It was nearly morning, so I closed my eyes for a moment, falling into light stasis. I could feel Haneth stirring, and he got ready for our date. I was going to hate this date, but I would have to put on a façade for quite a while. I pushed myself out of stasis, and materialized my black dress onto myself, making sure my wings and tail were grown. I also made sure I had some shorter shorts on that were long enough to cover me but short enough to be hidden by my dress. Haneth came out of his room, and walked into the lobby, where I was waiting on the third-to-lowest step.

"Wow, you are beautiful," he breathed.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"I try."

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

"I booked a reservation at the most expensive and high-quality restaurant I could find. I want nothing but the best for you."

I smiled. "Oh, how kind of you."

We made our way to the restaurant, and had our meal. He had the worst taste in food, though I forced it down. After we were back at my castle, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips, to which I returned, hating it, though he didn't know it.

"Hmm… I enjoyed that kiss," I lied. "Maybe we should go on another date sometime soon. For now, though… I'm headed to my room. See you in the morning, cutie."

I teleported to my room and nearly threw up everything. I set up presence-hiding devices in my room, and turned them on, cloaking my entire room in the presence-hiding field. I called out to Slenderman, and he appeared. I hugged him, and his tentacles wrapped around me.

"How is it going, my dear?"

"As good as it can be for doing something I hate."

I floated upward and kissed him, feeling his tongue dart in and swipe away the foul taste of Haneth in my mouth. I moaned softly, and hung onto his shoulders, feeling his tentacles support me.

"I hate him too, my little dragon, but you will get through this."

"I know. Okay… put me down now. I really needed you to be here." He disappeared, and I sighed deeply. "I was hoping he would stay for a little longer. Well… just a few more days, and it'll all be over."

I turned off the presence-hiding devices and flopped down in bed.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

I saw Nature in my dreams. She looked worried.

_"__What's wrong, Nature?"_

_"__Speed up the process, have that brother do it to you while you're on your throne tomorrow."_

I sighed. _"No, I haven't earned his trust enough yet. He'll become suspicious if anything happens too soon. I can't yet."_

She sighed. _"I know… maybe I can help."_

She hid me from sight, and brought us to Haneth's dream.

_"__Haneth, sweetie…"_

_"__Nature! What can I do for you?"_

_"__You know you can trust Enderbrina, don't you?"_

_"__I can?"_

_"__She is true to her word, she likes you very much. So much, she is beginning to love you."_

_"__Oh… okay. Thank you, Nature."_

* * *

I woke up in my bed, and laid awake for a long time, drifting in and out of sleep. I didn't want to get up and face the day, but knowing Haneth would eventually come and see if I was alright forced me to get up. I hated having to fake that I loved him. At least he was oblivious. I got up, and found him using telekinesis and materialization to make throne for himself, lower than my own. I noticed his power was higher than mine again.

"Good morning, Haneth."

"Oh! Enderbrina. Here, I gathered some power for you."

He took my hand and let two thirds of his power flow into me. I thanked him and sat on my throne, still sleepy.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, Haneth. I just didn't sleep well last night. Nightmares kept waking me.

"Oh! You should have said something. Not only can I give nightmares, I can protect against them too."

"It's alright, I'm used to it. So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great! Nature actually visited me, too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said… you're starting to love me."

I paused, putting on a mask of light shock for a moment. "Well… she isn't wrong."

Haneth continued to make his throne, and I went to check on my brother, chained up. He raised his head, looking weak. He radiated power, and I hand-fed him, feeling so awful that I had to do this to gain Haneth's trust. He looked a little better after being fed, and he didn't speak, but his eyes widened as he realized my power, mouthing the word to me.

_I made sure my power is always higher than his… this way I can overpower him if he finds out that I'm faking all this. I hate seeing you like this… but Null should be coming here soon. I'll put him in this cell too._

_Thank you…_

I walked away from the cell, feeling Null's presence enter The End, and rushed outside to meet him, brandishing my sword. No doubt he had felt my substantially larger presence.

"Surrender, Null. You don't have to get hurt."

He hesitated, and I knew Haneth wasn't watching where he would see my face, so I winked at Null, and he dropped his scythe, bowing his head. I walked up to him, sapped some of his power, then brought him to his shared cell.

"I figured, since you didn't attack, you deserve to be with your husband."

After chaining him up, he nodded. I looked at the two of them, sitting side by side. I lengthened the chains so they couldn't reach the bars but made sure they could reach each other. Haneth left me, and I went up to Null. He looked up at me, and I cupped his cheek, showing him memories of the lies I said to trick Haneth, and he nodded.

"So you will serve me, now?"

"Yes, Enderbrina."

"Good."

_Sister…_

_Yes?_

_Thank you for putting Null here with me._

_Of course… I'm going to change the cell tomorrow. You'll have some beds but they won't be the greatest… otherwise Haneth might suspect something._ _But you'll at least have the freedom to… you know._

_Really!?_

_Yes… I understand your love for each other._

I went back to my throne, talking with Haneth. We spent a few years doing that, all the while the other gods and a few of the Creepypastas eventually surrendered to us during that time.

"How many prisoners do we have, now?"

"Nine."

I had already counted. Four with the gods, and five of the Creepypastas, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Sally — who I had let run around the castle, Haneth agreeing with my decision — the Rake, and Ben. I had Ben in a special cell, which would keep him contained, since he was a ghost. I made sure to visit them every other day, feed them, and visit Ben especially. He had been pretending his mind wasn't "broken" yet, and yelled curses at me from his chains.

_How are you holding up?_

_I'm in Minecraft, how do you think? Sure, being chained up is… not how I thought I'd spend my time here but… I still love it. Which cell is Herobrine in?_

_I put the four gods in the first two cells. Red and Entity are in the second one. I just wish I could have avoided this whole thing._

_Your kissing is quite persuasive. At least Sally can run around._

_Don't remind me…_

_Sorry._

_I'll get over it, eventually. Maybe Offender can erase those moments for me when…_ if_ we go through with that plan. I'm thinking it's going to be the best course of action, what with Haneth agreeing with me that we chain up everyone, even though I never really wanted the chains._

_How is that going to work?_

_I'd rather not talk about it… its going to be awkward enough as is._

I rubbed the pendant, feeling Offenderman's mind link to mine through the pendant.

_What's up?_

_We will likely have to go through with it… have you been thinking about… how you'll go about doing it?_

I could hear him sigh. _Yeah… you sure we have to?_

_Haneth was agreeing with my lie that we chain up everyone. So you'll be the last to head over, and you'll attack me in front of him. I'll be sure to take your soul the moment we make contact, so you don't have to worry about it being crushed._

_Alright… I'm gonna hate this._

_Just promise me something._

_What?_

_No bed._

_I wasn't thinking of actually getting you in bed. You'll see when I arrive._

_Alright… Haneth is likely going to freeze up, unable to look away or act on what you're doing. You have to make it look _real_ or he will figure out it's all fake. How is everyone in the mansion doing?_

_Everyone who's left, you mean. We're alright. Splendor seems less happy than usual, which is normal for something like this. Trender has been out of it, he has no inspiration. Slender has been hit the hardest, though he knows you're doing just fine._

_And how are you feeling?_

_What do you mean?_

_Smexy… I know you're not all that happy either._

_Alright, I don't like what you're having to do to get this guy's trust._

_That's better._

_You used my nickname._

_Well… I know you like being called that, and you don't pester me anymore, nor are you much of a nuisance anymore either. I guess having you as my brother-in-law isn't so bad._

_You're making this really difficult, y'know. How am I gonna make it look real if I'll feel guilty after?_

_Would you rather I hate you like Jane does? _No answer. I chuckled in our shared thoughts. _I didn't think so._

_Speaking of Jane, she just left… looks like you'll be "capturing" her soon enough._

_Okay, thanks. Can you put me on with Slender?_

During capturing Jane, I talked through thought with my husband, and when the connection severed I told Jane about what exactly was happening. Haneth grew closer to me every day, and I grew further from him mentally, but faked being head-over-heels for him. Every day being so fake hurt my heart and my head. Even with short visits from Slenderman, it wasn't enough. I was slowly falling to the overwhelming power of my crazed side. I asked it to stop, and it seemed to draw back for a moment, then it sunk back into the depths of my mind. Relieved, I looked over at Haneth, calmly reading a book on his little throne. He glanced up at me, and I put my best "longing-for-you" face on, and he smiled at me.

"Did you want something?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're looking at me like I'm a gem you can't get to while you're hungry."

"Oh," I said, turning away. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. So… I've been thinking… you've been a little too quiet lately."

"Too quiet?"

"Yeah… is something going on with you?"

"I guess I'm just nervous about us. I've only been in one relationship before and I'm afraid that you might just be using me."

"I would never do that to you, Enderbrina."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Come on, I think we should go get the rest of those weird people."

I stood up, nodding, and rubbed the pendant, quickly telling Offenderman to hide in the city. He agreed and when we got there, he was nowhere to be found, which made me inwardly sigh in relief. Having to chain up everyone was heartbreaking, but they did put up a great fake fight. I actually had gotten hurt, and Haneth, at my complaining and crying, completely forgot about punishing them and did his best to patch me up. I waited until I had fully healed to call Offenderman. I got up, telling Haneth I was going to check the mansion for any stragglers, and he chose to stay behind this time. I had discreetly erased his memory of going there and told him he had taken a nap and I had gotten all of them. When I arrived back at the mansion, Offenderman was there, waiting. The trench-coat wearing brother wasn't smoking, and his shark's smile was turned downward.

"Hey…"

"Hello, Smexy."

"So uh… we really goin' through with this?"

I sighed. "I wish not, believe me. I actually came here to ask you to… as strange as it sounds, if we could practice the whole thing."

The brother looked surprised at this. "Seriously? You think we need to practice?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well… I mean… it's kind of like practicing for a game of baseball or something. If practice is skipped, the whole team could lose because of one little mistake."

"You aren't wrong, but I know what I'm doing. You have to remember I'm younger than those three by just decades."

"I didn't know that, but… okay."

"Did you need something else?"

I paused, shuffling. "It's just… nerve-wracking. In just a couple weeks… you're going to have me pinned to a wall or something and…"

"Try not to think about it too much. Haneth's gonna get a big surprise. I promise not to do too much, though. You won't feel _too_ uncomfortable."

I looked at him skeptically. "Right, so what exactly are you gonna do?"

"Nothing harmful. All I need is a wall and you facing me when I pin you to it."

"Plenty of walls in the castle… so that won't be a problem, but why do I need to face towards you?" He shifted, I could tell he was uncomfortable. "What are you gonna do, Smexy? You're not going to forcefully kiss me, are you?"

"No, nothing like that… but you need to make it look real, too. Pleading for me to stop or let you go… and struggling."

I crossed my arms. "So once Haneth makes you release me, likely by throwing you away from me with telekinesis, you'll need to unlock all the cells. I made sure they all unlock with the same key," I said, holding out a sturdy key to him.

"You do realize my strength, right?"

I shrugged. "A key will help you free everyone a little faster."

"Oh. Right."

"I should head back before Haneth gets suspicious. I guess… I'll see you later."

He responded with a grunt, and disappeared. I returned to Minecraft, where Haneth was milling about on the dragon's island. The dragon roared overhead.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Enderbrina, there you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Yes, well, I thought I found a straggler but it was only a mouse. Its presence felt close enough to a human that had gone into hiding."

"I see. Yes, the enderdragon is quite beautiful. I am glad we do not need to kill such a creature of dark beauty."

"Haneth, I've been meaning to ask you some things."

"Ask away."

"What do you think of me?"

"I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Aw, how sweet…" I faked a giggle and continued, "What are your ideas of taking over the Overworld and Nether World?"

Haneth explained his ideas, none of them were worth trying, but I said we would try them anyway.

"Do you have any ideas on how to do it?"

"None that are better."

"Okay… so anything else?"

"Yes, one more question."

"Okay."

"Why did you kill the gods?"

"What do you mean? Do you think they deserved to live?"

I faked a laugh. "What!? No! They deserved their temporary deaths. I was just curious. Was it to take power for me?"

"Actually, it was. When you helped me get back here, I realized you were… more than just a goddess, in your heart. You were more like a Creator."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? How so?"

"You want to help everyone who deserves it."

I nodded. "Alright, I understand your reasoning."

Honestly, how could one of my own, advanced kind be so _stupid!?_ He was completely oblivious to what was happening around him! Maybe he did know but wasn't aware of what it meant? I didn't think on it too much. He was unaware, that was all that mattered. Darkscale swooped down, landing with a heavy thud, and she looked at me with worry. I tilted my head.

_Haneth won't be here much longer… not to worry._

_Okay… but Simon… he needs food._

_Where is he?_

_On top of the pillar… I brought him there so he would be safe._

I noted Haneth had gone to the other side of the arena, looking around, and I materialized a plate full of fresh, hot food and placed it on her snout.

"Bring this to him, please."

Darkscale unsteadily climbed into the air, and flew over to a particular obsidian pillar, gripping it easily as I saw a green speck move on top of the pillar. It was Simon. I sighed, and flew up to see him.

"Hello, Simon."

He turned to look at me. He growled at me.

"Enderbrina…"

"Simon, it's not what you think. Haneth is oblivious to the fact that I am not with him. I'm simply acting."

His expression turned to mild surprise. "So why is everyone chained up in your castle?"

"We're planning to have me attacked," I cleared my throat, blushing, "Attacked… sexually… and then have Haneth ambushed."

"Attacked _how!?"_

"You heard me."

"Why!? That's fucking stupid!"

I rubbed my temples. "Haneth thinks I am in love with him… and he would protect me at all costs. Slenderman's brother, Offenderman, is the only one who will be able to make it look real enough for this plan to work."

"Hold on, his brother is going to—"

I sighed. "I can explain everything later, but for now I have to go pretend for Haneth again. I can speak to you with telepathy but it would be better if I told Haneth I was going out for a while so I can explain everything to you."

"Just tell me now."

I continued to explain quickly through thought, and I knew Simon was in disbelief. I sighed again, and flew down to my castle's entrance. I just had to be patient, the day was almost here. I just had to stall a little longer. Haneth was right where I wanted him. There was plenty of time to continue to stall… but would my friends be alright with waiting? They had to be. I had put all of them in ability-canceling cells, with beds that had just a little wool for comfort. Haneth seemed impressed by my kindness, but I had told him they had started to resist my mind breaking-techniques. "With more comfort, they will trust me better, and serve us better as well," I had reasoned. He had nodded and continued to watch as I had furnished their rooms lightly.

Slenderman and his two brothers, the only brothers Haneth knew about, were all in the same cell, and I felt so terrible seeing Splendorman and Trenderman still chained up. I put on my best frown while sitting on my throne, and looked over at Haneth.

"You know those two, that still aren't broken, unlike their cellmate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to go see if I can break them. I'll let you know if I am successful after about… three hours."

Haneth nodded and returned his attention to his book. I stood up and teleported directly to the door of cell they were in. I let my tail thump to the ground, and they all looked up. Splendorman and Trenderman were in denial; they thought I was doing this simply to keep them chained up like this, even though they surrendered, and at the time thought I was going to treat them well.

_You know this is the best I can give you without letting Haneth become suspicious._

A mental scoff. _Of course, it's not like you can just call our brother in. Offender is probably in that city on Earth having the time of his life._

My anger heated a little at that statement. _Do you_ want_ me to lose Haneth's trust too early? I could very easily do so and then we'd_ all _be screwed._

_Brina, why do you have to be so mean!?_

I crossed my arms to prevent digging my nails into my palms. _Splendor, I would never do this to any of you if I didn't have to! I am still your friend, but I simply need time. You don't hear anyone else complaining, do you?_

We were silent, save for Laughing Jack's echoing laughter. I had given everyone something comforting to eat. I didn't know what the two brothers ate, but I materialized a human with a snapped neck for my husband.

_I don't know what you two eat… could you please tell me?_

When they didn't answer, I materialized two platters, each filled with three thick, medium-rare—cooked steaks, a small mountain of mashed potatoes, lots of roasted veggies, and a five-gallon jug of water with three glasses. My husband was the first to take a glass of water, and when the other two finally took their platters, I sighed in relief. This was the first time they had actually eaten something I had materialized for them. Using telekinesis, I unlocked their chains and dematerialized the cursed things.

_Thank you for finally trusting me at least a little again._

_We don't trust you. We are simply hungry._

All my anger came back, and I nearly snapped. _You're going to regret saying that, Trender. You're lucky I like the outfits you made for me._

I turned on my heel and stomped down the hallway, everyone else turning their heads and I silently told them who was making me angry. I felt surprise radiate from all of them, and forced down my anger before going back into the throne room and sitting down on my throne.

"No luck?"

"The unbroken one with glasses is infuriating… I didn't want to lose the trust of every other cell inhabitant."

Haneth made an agreeing sound and went back to reading his book. I rubbed my temples, feeling a migraine coming on. Why did doing this have to be so difficult, so uncomfortable? I put my hands in my pockets, feeling the heart-shaped pendant laying there, waiting for me to grasp it tightly. I only needed a few more days, and this plan would come to fruition. I didn't know if my facade could last that long.

For at that moment, Haneth stood up and pulled a black box from his pocket, a heavy, happy sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

***Dun-dun-dunnn! How will Enderbrina handle this? Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in chapter 8!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Let's jump right into this, here's chapter 8!***

* * *

Haneth stood before me and opened the box, a black ring laid inside with a white cushion to hold it, a large purple gem embedded into the band. He smiled as he knelt on one knee before me, quicksilver gathering in the rims of his eyes. I stopped him before he could say anything.

"Haneth… wait." I saw a spark of suspicion in his eyes. I smiled gently. "While I would love to, I'm just not ready," I lied, trying to keep my composure. "And… I'm not one for commitment… but, maybe someday, alright? Marrying you would be great but I just don't feel comfortable with that yet."

"Oh… alright…"

I could see the sadness in his eyes but in my mind I was was indifferent to it. I silently sighed in relief, and felt the pendant still in my pocket. Just a couple more days.

* * *

The day had come, each day becoming more uncomfortable than the last, but I had clung to Haneth or my throne for the most of it, to keep his trust. Of course, I still fed everyone. However, it was time. Midmorning, I rubbed the pendant in my pocket, feeling Offenderman's intrusion nearly immediately.

_That was fast. You may want to call Zalgo, ask him to be ready to come help us._

_Oh, sure… and you should call Nature._

_I will. Are you feeling alright?_

_When are you going to have it happen?_

_Today. Five past noon. Why?_

_I've been waiting since the day you came here to do anything. Now I'm regretting it but it will definitely look real, and feel real to you. I won't be doing anything too serious… so you're safe, but I'm itching to do something._

_Well… as long as it isn't too serious, it'll be fine._

_It's just an hour and a half away…_

_Yep, you can wait that long, right?_

_Probably._

_Well… good luck._

* * *

I decided a few minutes before noon to get up, and walked down the steps to my throne. I looked back at Haneth, and told him I was going to go take a nap in my bedroom. Before I could turn to go, something caught my eye, and I looked to see it was Offenderman, his pale white tentacles out. I faced him fully, my expression full of fear, and in moments I was pinned to the wall, my arms and legs rendered useless by his tentacles as he leaned in and his tongue slithered out, licking the shell of my ear.

"What are you doing here, with this guy, babe? You should know I can treat you much better, don't you think?"

I yelled for Haneth, and the rest went by in a blur. Once Offenderman had been ripped away from me, I teleported over to Haneth, who turned around and hugged me tightly, and I cried into his shoulder to make it look real. I saw the brother get up and start freeing everyone, and lifted my head, kissing Haneth so deeply it nearly made me throw up. At the same time, I sapped his power and he fell to the ground, weakened severely. I pinned him to the steps, and he froze, afraid as I made sure he couldn't move. He growled, seeing everyone move up behind me, Zalgo and Nature leading them. I stood up, and nodded to the two Creators, who ripped Haneth's soul to shreds, letting the pieces reform as if to torture him and it seemed like it worked, his screams were wonderful music.

I looked over my shoulder to see Offenderman was nowhere to be seen, and called him. He pinned me to the wall again, but when he realized what was happening he drew away, and before he could teleport away, I grabbed his wrist.

"You did everyone a favor."

He pushed my hand away and was gone again. I sighed, and went over to stand next to my husband, who hugged me tightly.

_I am glad this crisis is over. My brother seemed to be possessed; what happened?_

_He restrained himself from taking victims or something, he's possessed by his frustration._

_Hmm… stay away from him for a little while, he is going to be hunting like a madman the next few days._

_Okay… and… you're not mad?_

_No, my dear, but I am… deeply disturbed by your willingness to let him touch you like that._

_I didn't want to but I had to keep Haneth's trust. I don't like the way I am feeling at the moment…_

_Why is that?_

_I can still feel his hands on me,_ I replied, shuddering uncomfortably, _and I don't really remember it that well._ Then I remembered something. _His pendant! I have to give it back to him. Which room is his in the mansion?_

_I will show you when we get back._

_Thank you._

We left, back to Earth, everyone staying together as Haneth was dragged down to the depths of Hell by Zalgo. My brother hugged me tightly, chasing away Offender's lingering touches. All the gods had a turn to hug me, and even Sally came up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, but everyone was still somewhat upset about having to be caged up, some more than others. Besides the Rake and Ben, that is. The Rake had been caged up by humans before, so he knew he would be let out by his friend, me. Ben knew I was doing what had to be done, and of course Slenderman understood. I decide to spend the rest of the day with Ben, as I hadn't been spending nearly enough time with him.

* * *

"So," he began, putting down his controller for a moment. "You let Offender molest you, as long as he didn't get you in bed. How'd that go?"

"Its not something I would want to relive, from what I can remember."

"I can understand why. What I don't understand, though, is why you're here. Shouldn't you be spending time with Slender?"

I sighed. "I figured we should give each other a little space. Neither of us liked the plan and Slender was disturbed by my willingness to go through with it. So I figured I'd give him some space for now. Zalgo knows we both need it."

Ben responded with a hum. I looked over at my weapons belt, seeing my three Endermetal weapons and my platinum sword in their sheathes. I pulled Warp, my dagger, from the belt, turning the blade until a gleam revealed Warp's face in the blade. I smiled at seeing him again.

_Hey, Warp._

_Enderbrina! It's so good to hear your voice again. What's been happening since your brother gave me back to you?_

_A lot. Some of it is uncomfortable to explain... but do you remember playing that game with me? The one where you almost always beat me?_

_Yeah, what about it?_

_Well, I found another person who plays an even more advanced and comprehensive version. They cheat but even when they don't cheat they are really good at it._

_Really!? Wow, I wish I could play again..._

_Maybe you can. I know there are things possible here that weren't possible for mortals back in the Three Worlds._

_What!? Really!?_

I giggled a little bit and it caught Ben's attention. "Brina, what's going on?"

"Oh. I'm talking to my friend."

"Right, living weapons… so, how did you even find out about video games? I know you're not a beginner from the way you played when we first met."

I grinned. "That would be the one in the weapon I am talking to."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Let's see if I can set his soul free of the blade… er, somewhat. Since you're a ghost, maybe I can coax his soul into taking shape."

I set down my dagger on the beanbag chair next to me, and pulled upward on Warp's soul inside the blade. I saw a dark form rising up from the blade, and soon enough, Warp's ghost could be seen, dressed in what he had last worn. He stared at me in surprise, but when his eyes landed on Ben, he was afraid.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's Ben, the other person who I told you about, who plays the games?"

"O-oh… right…"

It was strange to hear Warp's voice aloud again, but I tried to continue shaping his soul-ghost into a solid form, or at least his hands.

"Why do I feel weird?"

"I'm just trying to manipulate your hands into a solid substance so you can hold the controller. Ben, you have more controllers, right?"

"Of course I do. Warp can play with us."

"Um… Enderbrina?"

"Yes, Warp?"

He looked at his now-solid hands, impressed, but looked back to me, seeming worried. "Do you think you could let me stay like this? More often?"

"Stay what, a ghost? I mean, sure, but I can only go so far away from you with your physical component."

"Well… if you had to go somewhere maybe you could leave me here in Ben's room?"

I looked over to Ben, who shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Jeff's my only opponent since you spend most of your time with Slendy now. He's too easy to beat now."

"Who's Jeff, and who's Slendy?"

I looked at Ben again, frowning. "Oh… sorry, Brina…"

I sighed. "Jeff is another resident of this mansion, and 'Slendy's' real name is Slenderman."

"Why do you spend most of your time with him?"

I paused, not sure if I wanted to tell Warp. When I didn't answer, he called my name again.

"Enderbrina, what aren't you telling me?"

"Slenderman is my husband, Warp."

"What!? You have a family, then, right!? Did you—"

"Slow down, Warp. I do have a family… it's all the mansion residents. We did have a child… but her soul was crushed by Null."

"Why!?"

"Because besides you, everyone in the mansion is a serial killer in some way."

Silence. Warp's jaw dropped open, and I stared back at him blankly. He stammered, trying to form words, and he looked at the ceiling, putting his hands to his face. "So you're different, then? That's why you've been killing so many humans?"

"I eat them too," I said, picking up my controller and handing it to Ben. "At this point your reaction is normal to me. I expected exactly this sort of reaction to the news I just gave you."

"I can't believe it, I don't believe it… what about this Slenderman guy? What's he look like?"

Warp sat up, perfectly timing looking away from where Slenderman had just appeared. I supposed he had come to bring me to bed.

"Well, Warp, why don't you ask him yourself?"

I stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand and looking up at him. However, his gaze was focused on my ghostly enderman friend. I looked back at Warp, who was in utter shock. I noticed Slenderman was taller than usual, and asked him to be his natural height. Warp's eyes grew even wider when his height shrunk to be two-and-a-half meters tall.

"Holy shit, he's—"

"Similar to an enderman. Warp… I'll tell you more tomorrow. Unless Ben wants to explain, but I'm leaving you here for the night."

"O-okay…"

Then we were in our bedroom, where I turned to look up at Slenderman.

"Are you feeling better than you did this afternoon?"

"Not quite." He cupped my cheek and kissed me deeply, then drew away. "Now I feel better. I appreciate your sacrifice to save us."

"What sacrifice?"

"The sacrifice of nearly all your sanity. Do not think I didn't recognize your crazed side trying to break through and your perseverance to push it down."

I smiled. "Oh, that…"

"If I might ask you, who was that in Ben's room?"

"That was my friend Warp. He's an enderman, one of the ones made into a weapon for me after his… untimely death. He was quite young when it happened."

"How old was he?"

"Almost one hundred eighty years, which is young for our species."

"How old does your kind live to be?"

"I thought I told you, but we live to be around three hundred years old, though in more primitive times for the humans, we were hunted for our enderpearls, which can be collected for rapid transportation at the cost of health. Though for us, it only costs energy."

I heard a clank on the floor and looked down to see Warp's dagger at my feet. His soul was still in it, and I picked it up.

"Oh… it seems he's figured out how to use his pearl's dust to his advantage."

"Who?"

"Warp. His blade his coated in his enderpearl's dust. If I were to lose him in a battle or a killing, he would return to my weapons belt but because I was closer, he teleported to me."

"Your kind is truly amazing."

I chuckled. "You don't know the half of it… we were much more civilized long before the humans, and our technology is quite advanced. I'm not one for the technological stuff, but video games are fun."

"You continue to amaze me with this knowledge."

I saw him teleport into his closet, and set Warp on the bedside table, telling him not to move, and got a disappointed but agreeing hum from the blade. I went into my closet, feeling the soft fabric of my new pajamas slide over my wings and tail. These were definitely made by Trenderman, they fit me just like the outfits he had made that included my growable appendages in the design. He had called it, "Winged Lady," in honor of me, which was over the top, but he had insisted and I had given in to his persistent pleas. He told me that as soon as he had released the new lineup, women everywhere were buying it, putting cardboard cut-outs in the wing spots, and using foam cones for the tails. It was strange how they weren't these animal-wannabe humans I had heard Offenderman talking about one day. Trenderman was disguised as a — no doubt, nameless — trendsetting designer in the human world (which is probably where his name came from), and could nearly become a human if he needed to, though he would appear as a pale and slightly taller-than-average one. He even gained a visible face, which was a bit of a surprise. I walked back out and laid down in bed, snuggling my way under the sheets and super warm comforter, sighing in relief that everything was over.

"My brother is ecstatic with his new design's effect on the human world. His sales have skyrocketed since creating that 'Winged Lady' line of clothes for you."

"I'm glad he got richer because of it. Maybe one day he will stop using me as a design model and move on to Jane."

Slenderman laughed, and I smiled. "He has not used up every idea he has for you yet, my dear, I am sure of it. Not to worry, though, he won't bother you during our hunts."

"He better not if he knows what's good for him. With the power I've gained, not even you would stand a chance against me."

"Is that a challenge?"

I went to make a snarky reply, but I stopped. "No, it isn't."

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Well with all the events that have been happening, I just don't want to fight. Verbally or mentally or physically. I just want peace… just for once in my life."

"You have it right now."

His tentacles curled around me and pulled me against him. His mind linked to mine, and an overwhelming calmness enveloped my thoughts, pushing away any stress, anxiety, grief and instability. I sighed, and curled up in his arms, feeling all my worries melt away.

"Thank you…"

I felt like I was floating on a cloud the rest of the night, feeling everything slowly returning in the morning. It wasn't as bad as it was before, though. At least I hadn't had any nightmares. His arm was still over me in the morning, but in the night I had willed away my dragon like appendages, and turned on my other side, my back to him, and he had moved closer. I smiled, feeling him tense up when he found the way we were laying in bed.

"How did we end up like this?"

"I must have turned over in my sleep. What, you don't like the way we're laying?"

"Not at all. It is favorable to sleep like this rather than facing each other. I can hold you closer."

"And you get to spoon me," I taunted.

He huffed in annoyance. "Yes, I suppose there is that as well."

Just to test him, I scooted forward, away from him.

"I detest your taunting, though I still love you. How are relationships so confusing? Why can it not be more simple?"

I giggled, pressing my back against his chest once more, hearing a low rumble that vaguely resembled purring resound from behind me. I sighed, content to spend the day as we were, warming the other and the thick sheets of our bed holding in our warmth.

"Well it could be more simple, but we aren't animals. We are civilized monsters."

He scoffed. "I cannot tell you how many humans would find that sentence repulsive. They believe they are the only civilized ones on this planet and look at them. They kill their own kind for the mere sake of bloodshed, or if they are... sick."

"Sick in the mind?"

"To be honest I have looked into the minds of those 'sick' humans and they simply see the world differently. Much differently. Though I feel it is better to let them live, strange as that sounds."

I felt a presence enter the forest. "Breakfast has just delivered itself, if you'd like to eat breakfast today."

He hugged me closer and nuzzled the back of my neck. "Yet you don't want me to get up, do you?"

I nodded, leaning into his grasp. "I wish we could spend the whole day like this, but I think I would become restless, even though I know I'm not really hungry."

He hummed. "Perhaps… or we could have the match I suggested."

"Oh, fine, I'll get up. Twist my arm," I said sarcastically.

We both laughed at that and I hugged him tightly, before teleporting into my closet and getting on my enchanted clothes I had made specifically for fighting. They had been torn many times, but always fixed themselves. The hoodie had a leathery lining, to hold up better during fights. I smiled excitedly as I pulled on the jeans, shirt, and hoodie, and then my boots. I felt the air in the mansion shift, and everyone else must have felt it too, because their presences moved slightly after the shift. I supposed it was because we switched to the dimension with no tree in the middle of the clearing. I noticed the god's presences had just appeared, so they were likely changing their existence to whichever dimension I was in. There came a knock on my closet door.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, almost."

"I will meet you once you are in the clearing."

I took a deep breath, fighting back the giddiness, hoping to use it for the battle, along with my anger I had bottled up during my time with Haneth. It would boost the power of my second form tremendously. I teleported out to the bottom of the steps to the mansion after strapping on my weapons belt, and laid Warp on the steps next to Ben. I wanted Warp to see this, and the gods would see it too. This would be the first fight the Puppeteer would see, as well. I heard the Puppeteer asking doubtful questions about me to the Bloody Painter, who responded with disappointed shakes of his head, and probably verbal responses that were muffled by his mask. I glanced over at the black-clad, golden-eyed man.

_I find your doubt funny. You are most attuned to emotions, yes?_

_Of course._

_Then you should find this battle… entrancing._

_What do you mean?_

_You will see._

Slenderman teleported past the steps, and everyone else, and I could see Warp's ghost was watching as well. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again to see my opponent standing across the clearing from me. I pushed down every memory, every thought, except for one. Nothing else mattered except that one thought.

He is my opponent.

I drew my endermetal swords, feeling the thrum of energy in them. I was going to fight like the goddess I used to be. I stared at Slenderman, he seemed to be about to say something.

_What is it?_

_I will not use my "static and ringing" as you call it, if you do not use your version._

_Agreed. If one of us breaks that rule, then the other is allowed to use it as well._

_Very well._

With another deep breath, my wings and tail re-grew, and I got into a battle stance, waiting. Slenderman grew taller, his tentacles bursting from his back, his fingers turning into sharp claws. A grin spread across my face as he went into his mindless killing mode, my tail twitching as I switched to my second form, hearing an unimpressed grunt from Entity 303. I looked over at him, giving him my best crazed smile, and turned back to my opponent, who had disappeared. However, he reappeared a bit closer than he had been before. I instantly began straining my senses, focusing on only his movements. I saw his mouth rip open as he took a few steps toward me, and I twirled my sword, getting ready to pounce, sidling closer to him. He tensed, probably expecting my attack.

It usually wasn't hard to know what he was thinking, but anything could happen at this moment. For a second, I thought he was going to lunge, but the next I thought he was going to simply teleport away. When nothing happened, I jumped at him, folding my wings so he couldn't swipe at them. I swung, creating a gash across his chest, and teleported away, but not before he returned the strike, opening a similar wound in my side. I hissed, and stared back at his menacing form. I lunged for him again, this time not going directly for his torso, but instead for his back, specifically for his tentacles. Before I could even cut one, my wings were wrapped up in them and I was hurled into a tree. I got up quickly, luckily my spine wasn't broken. A laugh bubbled up from my throat, I was actually having fun, and it seemed he was too as his shoulders shook a little. I ran at him again, striking his legs, making him stumble. A tentacle tripped me, and I found him standing over me, his fear inciting tactic in use again but I grabbed the tie he was wearing and used it like a noose, choking him with it as I tugged. A solid kick to his stomach pushed him back a little as his tentacles reached for me. Two swords against a multitude of tentacles didn't seem too hopeful, but I managed to dance away from him far enough to draw my platinum sword with telekinesis and begin using it in my attacks as well.

Now he began using his claws. As he swiped, I managed to hop backwards, missing getting caught on his fingertips. I teleported around him in circles, looking for an opening. With each swipe he got faster, eventually catching me and pinning me to the ground. I felt his tentacles pierce the membrane of my wings, ensuring absolutely no flight until the battle was over.

Or so he thought.

I swung at the tentacles keeping me pinned, and grinned at him as I lifted into the air without my wings. I climbed up high into the air, dive-bombing him just as I had last time, and his tentacles came up to meet me, plucking me out of the air and slamming me back onto the ground. A tentacle rammed its way through my heart, and my vision getting hazy around the edges. I became angry. I was not going to lose this easy! I cut the tentacle piercing my heart and teleported backward, getting low to the ground. My tail swished in annoyance. I was breathing heavily, and he seemed to approach me calmly. When he was close enough, I lunged for him and strangled him, knocking him to the ground and keeping his tentacles at bay with telekinesis. Fury at myself for being so confident fueled my anger for the fight, pushing my power a bit higher. I pierced his abdomen with my tail, pushing it inside his stomach and then ripping my embedded tail's tip out, widening the gash I had already created. He pushed me off, blood spilling from the wound I had created. I glanced around the battlefield, seeing our blood mixing on the ground. I could barely stand, but made it look like I was ready for anything by staying low to the ground with my feet spread evenly.

He seemed to also be weakening, but I had one more surprise. I threw my Silvershade at him, then the platinum sword, and he looked after them, turning back to me in surprise as I leapt at him, mid-swing. I didn't look at his beheaded body, and felt it teleport, likely to his office or our bedroom. I was on my hands and knees, covered in our mixed blood, and _alive,_ but probably not for very long. I was struggling to breathe at this point, and looked at my brother's feet, now at my side. I couldn't look up to meet his gaze as I accepted death and laid down in the bloodstained grass.

* * *

I woke in the same spot, though how much later I didn't know. I struggled getting up, slipping a little from the weakness I felt. The presences inside the mansion weren't moving to come see me, which I somewhat expected. I moved into a sitting position, looking at the blood on the ground. It had dried up, so I was out for at least a half hour. I sighed, and materialized some diamonds and iron bars, along with a few gold ones. Rubies were next along with a few pieces of jade, and a glass filled with mercury to finish up. I felt better, and got up, heading for the mansion. Something was off, though, when I entered. Slenderman didn't greet me, he just looked at me worriedly. Everyone was silent, even the usually talkative Splendorman was quiet. I looked around, seeing everyone in place, and the gods were all there too. I frowned, fear creeping in. What was wrong? Slenderman answered my unasked question in a whisper.

"My dear… Haneth is back, with a vengeance."

My heart skipped a few beats, and instantly I clung to my husband.

"H-how?"

"He became one of us."

Slenderman gestured toward a somewhat human man sitting, staring out the window, at the end of the sofa. His head turned toward me and I put on a brave face, looking at him levelly. His eyes were purple like an enderman's, but strangely, the whites were magenta, the irises were purple, and he had pupils. He wore the usual black attire of endermen.

"Hello, there, Enderbrina," he said bitterly. "I suppose all of you know about me, huh?"

"We do."

"So do I have a new special ability, or did I keep the ones from becoming a god?"

"Likely you have just one or two, if any of them, and they are much less powerful than they were."

He frowned. "So basically, I can't get my revenge on you?"

I sighed as my husband answered him. "No, but you can help protect us and yourself by killing humans."

He scoffed. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

My tail swished once in annoyance. I looked up at Slenderman, and I felt his acceptance of Haneth's challenging attitude. While none of us knew how he retained his memories, none of us liked it. We all headed off to bed, but I didn't feel like sleeping would be very safe. Slenderman promised he would protect me, since he had healed long before me and had much more energy.

Only time would tell if Haneth would actually be of help.

* * *

***Sheesh, no break for them, huh? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter! Maybe Haneth will be a friend now? Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in chapter 9!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Well, here's chapter 9... enjoy.***

* * *

I sat in my usual spot, next to Sally, on the sofa facing the TV in the living room. It had been four days since Haneth had been revived as a Creepypasta, and somehow all his memories had been retained. The gods had since left, leaving me and Haneth behind. This situation had everyone on edge; a monster from Minecraft with teleportation and possibly some other unknown ability was here, in the mansion. And they were a Creepypasta. Technically, Haneth didn't have to live here if he didn't want to. But then where would he find food and shelter? It wasn't like any of us cared about him. He had been younger than any of the gods, younger than even myself when he was chosen. But he wasn't _just_ an aggressor of our kind, he was more than that; the malice in his eyes had said it all.

He killed whenever it was convenient for him. What or who he killed didn't matter.

Suddenly, Sally screamed. She was staring off into space, pointing at the wall below the TV but there wasn't anything there. I hugged her, hoping to calm her down but she tried getting away. I picked her up and rocked her like a mother would a child. She cried into my shirt, and I looked up at Haneth, whose expressionless face had turned into a wild smirk, his violet eyes glittering with amusement. I frowned at him, he had been trying to figure out his Creepypasta ability, because his teleporting ability was simply innate, having been fully enderman before and now half enderman, half humanoid-Creepypasta. Illusions were not something new. I grinned then, smiling back at him as an idea formed in my head. He became confused at seeing my smile, but I looked back at Sally, and Laughing Jack gave her a lollipop. I connected my mind to Slenderman's.

_Haneth can create illusions to whomever he wishes, my love._

_So can I._

_I know. So I was thinking why not drive him out with a taste of his own medicine?_

_That is a decent idea… but perhaps I could "convince" him to be helpful to us._

_Convince him? I like that idea too… maybe we could talk about it over lunch._

_I will meet you in the forest._

I set Sally back in her seat, whacking Haneth with my tail as I walked by him. He hissed, and I saw an angry Zalgo appear but I knew it was only an illusion as there was no presence to accompany the image of the creature, and walked out the doors unfazed. Haneth was certainly going to have a hard time making me believe his illusions. I heard him curse as he realized this, and continued to walk out into the forest, greeted by my husband. Neither of us were very hungry, and shared a single human.

"At least he won't be interested in me this time."

"I find that quite useful. He won't have an excuse as to why he would rather leave. It will be that much easier to convince him to stay and be of help."

"It's going to be difficult. He can make illusions, but there are no presences behind them. I'm the only one around who can feel presences, so if someone freaks out for no reason, its likely an illusion from Haneth. When I walked past him earlier, I whacked him with my tail and he tried to scare me with an image of Zalgo. Not only did the image look only semi-real, there was no presence to accompany it."

"Perhaps you could extend this ability of yours while he is around."

I frowned, looking down at the bloodied dirt. "It may be possible but I have never done it before. I do not know how his illusions work yet, but I can't be everywhere at once. We may have to be away from the other for a while."

"I am fine with that, our thoughts can connect no matter the distance with our souls bound like they are."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, have you not noticed?"

"I didn't… that's good, then. We'll be able to talk no matter where we are."

"We may not be able to talk if I have to visit Hell for any reason."

I nodded. "Different dimensions would be tricky. It's a parallel plane of existence, and if I am in one dimension and you are in another, even if we are standing in the same spot our thoughts are traveling a great distance to reach the other."

"Perhaps I could teach you how to step across dimensions soon. It is tricky at first, but with enough practice it become easy as breathing."

I leaned back against his chest, wiping away the blood on my face and licking it off my fingers. When I looked up at him, the red line on his head where his mouth opened was prominent and looked like a great big red smile. I smirked a little, and stared back into the darkness.

"I would enjoy traveling across dimensions by myself, but I fear I would become lost without your direction. You have lived how much longer than me?"

"One or two centuries." I felt his arms hug my midsection. "I am amazed at how different yet similar your kind is to me and my brothers."

"Are you saying you four are the only ones of your kind?"

"Zalgo has said we are the only ones of our kind across all dimensions."

I frowned. "That can be problematic."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know _exactly_ how souls work here, obviously there are differences, but in Minecraft, once a soul is crushed, that's it. What I'm thinking is—"

"What if my soul or one of my brothers' souls were crushed? I do not know. I do not believe that will happen, having made peace with your friends and your adopted brother. With my soul however, we have insurance. Zalgo can also collect our soul dust if they are crushed, so I believe it will be fine."

I nodded. "True enough. It's unlikely anyone's soul will be crushed unless one of the gods goes on a power craze."

"A power craze?"

"It's only happened once before, long before I became a goddess. Herobrine had learned only two centuries before his craze that he was a god. He is, surprisingly, just over five millennia old. He learned he could take power from other living things, from the smallest insects to the largest beasts. Something in his mind convinced him he would be invincible with enough power."

"And he went on this power craze you speak of. What exactly did he do?"

I sighed. "Basically... he went on a massive killing spree. Kind of like when I killed over a hundred thousand humans during my happiness-deprived years. Except this was much, much worse. Gods and goddesses are capable of creating wonderful things, but if someone makes them angry enough, they are as good as dead."

"He created a full-scale massacre on his own?"

"More than a massacre. He went and killed without care; he just wanted power. He made mass-genocide by himself, but he didn't discriminate. He hasn't done it since, and now that I am more powerful than any of them, I can stop someone if they end up on a power craze."

"What about that life star? Did you drain its power yet?"

I materialized the brightly glowing object. "Not yet, I'm saving it in case someone does fall into a power craze. I'd have to hide away in a room and draw on it quickly, keeping my presence hidden."

"You are amazing…"

I felt his hands move to my waist, and looked up at him. He was making small little advances, but being such a gentlemonster he didn't go too far.

"Are you feeling alright, my love?"

He sighed softly. "Yes… I am fine. I am considering taking a child from that orphanage and turning them into a Creepypasta, to fill the void while a child with our heritage is unable to survive in this world."

"That's quite unlike you…"

"It is."

"You shouldn't do it. There's no need."

"I suppose it _would_ be better to wait."

We teleported back to the mansion, finding Haneth grinning madly as he tackled Laughing Jack. While Slenderman stopped the half-enderman, I looked around at the bodies of my friends. Jane, Sally, and Jeff lay dead just before the doors. Their souls drifted slowly near their bodies, and I absorbed their souls quickly, grabbing Haneth and using his energy to heal them.

"You sicken me," I growled. "Killing three of my friends, and losing your only chance to live, and be useful."

I drew my sword, but Slenderman stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"I will take care of this, dear. Go take care of the other residents."

I put my sword back in its sheath, glaring at Haneth before going over to everyone else, making sure they were alright. Other than a bit startled, everyone was fine. I looked back at Haneth, seeing his mouth hanging open as his eyes were covered. His entire body trembled, so I supposed it was out of fear. When the illusion was over, he looked at Slenderman, cowering. Some sort of inaudible conversation went between the two of them, because Haneth looked away, as if he couldn't meet Slenderman's invisible gaze as he nodded. He managed to glance back a couple times, but eventually gave up and trained his eyes on his own feet.

"Slender, what did you do," I heard Jane ask.

"The same thing I did to all of you when you first entered my mansion."

I heard a few shudders from the others, along with sighs of relief when he said that. What had he done? He had never done anything to me, but I wondered if it was because he had an interest in me, or because I wasn't a Creepypasta. I decided to ask him about it later. When we were in the kitchen, preparing dinner, I voiced my burning curiosity.

"What did you do to Haneth, that you did to everyone else except me?"

Slenderman didn't say anything for a moment, but he eventually placed the lid back on the pot of sauce and turned toward me. "I am the owner of this mansion. For lack of a better phrase, I showed Haneth that I was 'the boss' while he lives under my roof. He is allowed to leave if he so wishes, but the rules are ingrained into his memories now."

"Can he still break them?"

"I do not expect him to follow all of the rules all of the time, but if he does break one it will come with consequences."

I frowned. "Why didn't you do that to me?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps it was because I already felt the attraction, but did not know what it was yet. It could also have been the fact that you are not Creepypasta."

"Oh…"

We continued to cook dinner, most of the time we were both silent. We brought out meals to everyone, and I noticed all the gods were in the living room. I must have looked like I was on high alert, because I heard Slenderman question what I was looking at.

"The gods are here…"

"Perhaps they simply do not want dinner, you said they do not eat often."

I looked around the table, noticing a distinct lack of one person.

"Haneth!"

I teleported downstairs, finding Haneth was creating illusions to terrify and immobilize the gods. I pulled him into a chokehold, his hands scratching at my arm. I pulled him away from them, down the hallway. The illusions stopped as he lost consciousness, and I let him go, sitting on his chest so he would wake up and see me. I kept him restrained for the most part with telekinesis.

"Sister, what are you doing? You're going to kill him like that."

"No, I won't. Trust me, the last thing I need is to kill him."

"So then what are you doing?"

"Keeping him restrained. He needs to learn his place."

Haneth stirred, and gasped as he woke up. I glared down at him, and he struggled, trying to break the bonds.

"I HATE BEING A CREEPYPASTA," he roared. "Just kill me already!"

Surprised, I stood up, shaking with inaudible laughter.

"All this time! I was trying to kill you, and _now_ you want to die!"

I heard everyone coming from the kitchen, and began laughing as I picked him up by his scruff, dragging him behind me. I was continually laughing, I knew it sounded sinister and insane but I didn't care. I threw him into a torture cell in the basement, none too gently. His head smacked against the hard stone, knocking him out. I leaned against the wall across from his cell, waiting and watching for him to wake back up. I felt Jane's presence coming down the stairs, and I looked up at her, tilting my head at seeing her concerned expression.

"Hey, uh… could we talk? Woman to woman, for a moment?"

"What is there to talk about, Jane?"

"Um… you're not acting like yourself."

"Who am I acting like?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

I glared at her. "Fine. If you _must_ know, I am being this way because Haneth has caused me pain that will scar me for the rest of time! His time as a god is something that I will forever regret… and _don't_ try to stop me from doing this. Nothing you say or do will convince me."

I heard Haneth stirring, and turned away from Jane to watch him through the bars. Jane watched with me, and Haneth got up, looking at me. He frowned, and sighed, sitting on the ground. I smirked at him.

"Karma is certainly a bitch, isn't it?"

He looked up at me, a scowl on his face. "Yeah… I guess so. How long are you going to keep me in here?"

I materialized chains on him, with cuffs for his wrists and his ankles. "As long as it takes for you to learn your place, Haneth. Slenderman is your boss from now on. So get used to it, and you'll be out of there in no time. I'm sure you'd enjoy life much more _outside_ of a cell."

He sighed. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual," I said, and walked out.

"Wait," Haneth called, sounding about to ask something.

"What is it?"

"Can I at least have something to eat? I missed dinner…"

I materialized a plate for him with utensils, and heard him hungrily digging in as I walked away. When I got up to the bedroom, I changed using materialization and flopped down into the soft mattress. I snuggled myself under the blankets, sighing in comfort.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"I'm better now that I'm alone with you," I said, pulling the blanket around myself a little more. "And the bed feels _extra_ soft tonight… did you get a new mattress?"

"Trender dropped off a new one while you were down in the torture chambers. He seems to want you in the best shape possible for his next visit."

"Well as long as we don't plan to have a child, he's got his wish."

"Physically and mentally, meaning he wants you fully rested and ready at the snap of his fingers." Slenderman sighed. "It is unfortunate he sees you as more of a model for his creations than a sister-in-law."

"At least Offender loves me like a sister rather than one of his victims now."

"He does? Are you sure he said that and you were not dreaming?"

"Yes, I am sure. I will show you."

As soon as Slenderman was in our bed, he linked our minds and I showed him the memory, and when it ended, I heard a soft laugh; he was amused.

"Well, at least I can somewhat trust him now. What about when you went through with your plan?"

I tried recalling the memories, but sighed when I could not remember. "The pendant he gave me was enchanted, and it collected those memories, storing it so only he will remember. Most of it is just a blur. I'm sure I don't want to remember clearly."

"Perhaps if he visits I will ask him."

I moved closer to him, keeping just a small amount of distance between us. "I am sure, someday, you will be able to trust him around me. He's actually a nice guy, once you get to know him."

"Most would not give him a second chance, or even a third. You did. Perhaps that is why he feels you are more of a sister, rather than a victim."

I nodded, feeling sleepy. "I'm glad he's changed a little. He deserves to have at least two family members that actually care about him." I pressed my forehead to his chest. "Goodnight, my love."

"Good night, Enderbrina."

* * *

Rust-colored blood spilled onto the ground, and Haneth coughed. I had been training him for the last few weeks, and he lost every time we had somewhat of an actual fight. He was getting a little better, he had actually managed to give me a small cut on my arm. It was easy to heal away our wounds, though. He growled as he got up. He had learned his place in the mansion, and he hadn't tried killing anyone again. I had let him out only a week after his confinement, so about a month had passed since I had put him in the cell.

"You are better, if only slightly."

"Y-yeah… you're… wow. You're really strong… and good at fighting."

"I trained under the best."

I heard my brother and Entity 303 chuckle, and Haneth looked over at them. "You mean they're better than you!?"

It was my turn to laugh. "That's very funny, Haneth. When gods and goddesses fight, strength and strategy are not the only things that determine a win. Power comes into play as well. The more power one has, the more likely it is they will win."

He huffed out a sigh. "So who can defeat you?"

"Zalgo and Slender are the only ones who would be able to defeat me now. Slender has a chance, but Zalgo would defeat me without missing a beat. Unless you're a Creator, you can't beat Zalgo."

_You said you would become very powerful with the power in that life star._

_Yes, I did say that. A Creator, a true Creator, can raise their power as high as they wish to keep lower immortals, like myself, you and your brothers, and the gods in line. I have to collect it from sources of power. Nature's power and Zalgo's power will always be higher than a god or goddess's power. Therefore, I will reach a level of power that they used to have once I drain the power of the life star._

Haneth finally managed to stand up straight, and Darkness rose up from the ground, forming a humanoid with a glass-like orb, holding it out to Haneth. Haneth, having earned small bits of power, knew how to approach the situation and extended his hand, and took the power by making contact with it. His power, although only raised by the smallest of amounts, was more than enough for a Creepypasta of his stature. He looked at me, and looked at his feet.

"I… just wanna say I'm sorry. For everything."

I put my swords back into their respective sheathes, and Haneth gave me back my platinum sword, as he hadn't decided on his weapon of choice yet. "I suppose I could forgive you some day. You didn't kill a child of mine."

I knew all the gods were here watching, and saw Null visibly flinch at my statement. Herobrine consoled him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. It was still a bit strange to see my brother making loving gestures to another man, but I focused on getting Haneth something to eat rather than the two of them making out. Once we were in the kitchen, it was only me, Slenderman, and Haneth. I stood next to Slenderman, watching Haneth make his snack.

_Perhaps you could show me what is like to have all those abilities._

_Eager to go flying?_

_I have found it quite enjoyable, you know this._

_Alright, we will go. But you must take control at some point; that is the only way you will have the full experience. With my shape and dragon-like appendages, flying feels much more natural._

_I have experienced a form of weightlessness before. I can use my tentacles to move silently about if I so wish._

_They can extend long enough for your feet to leave the ground!? Why haven't you told me this before?_

_With the altitude that flight can reach, I did not tell you because it pales in comparison to your flight._

_Like your skin,_ I snarked playfully.

He made a motion that suggested he was rolling his eyes. _Yes, like my skin._

_I love you,_ I continued, hugging him tighter.

"Get a room," Haneth sighed. "Seriously."

I glared at him, but realized I had been hugging Slenderman for quite a bit, and blushed, turning back to my husband and teleporting us to our bedroom. I shuffled uncomfortably.

"Sh-should we?"

He cleared his throat, obviously also a bit uncomfortable. "While I _am_ a gentlemonster… I would not say no to it."

"Maybe another time… I'd rather go flying."

"Agreed."

I took his soul, the single thought bothering me all day and all night the next day. Finally, he took control, just enough to experience what real flight was like. Haneth's words bothered me, and he suppressed them enough so I wouldn't dwell on them too long.

_Thank you, my love._

_Of course, my dear. This should be an enjoyable getaway for both of us._

_As soon as I am back in control, I will show you what it is like to shapeshift._

Less than ten seconds later, I was in control again, and grinned at his strong interest on shapeshifting. I pondered for a moment what to shapeshift into, and floated on the outskirts of the city, watching the daily life of a few citizens. I willed my wings and tail away, floating lazily to the right as I thought. An idea came to mind and I teleported down to the ground, just on the outside of the trees. I materialized a cardboard box with a blue blanket, shapeshifted into a kitten, and hopped inside, closing the top flaps with telekinesis. I curled up, huddled in the blanket, Slenderman laughing at my ridiculous yet ingenious idea.

_We shall have to hope Haneth does not stir up trouble for a while. I will enjoy this, it does not matter than I am simply a soul within you right now._

_We won't be gone for very long, a week at most._

I heard a car engine, and closed my eyes, to make it seem as if I was sleeping. I heard the flaps open, then close and I was lifted. Hurriedly yet gently, I was shoved into the car and was soon at a house. I was pulled out of the box and pretended to wake up, to see a concerned-looking woman holding me. I snuggled into her, and she made comforting sounds. She shouted a thank you to someone and brought me into another room where there was a fireplace. I sat in front of it, purring. When I felt warm enough, I went over to her cautiously, and meowed.

"Are you hungry, cutie?"

I meowed again.

"Smarty cat. Okay, let's get you something to eat."

I followed her when I saw her open the fridge, and trotted over to her, sitting down. She made a triumphant sound and brought out an entire chicken. She set it down on the counter, and when she wasn't looking, I turned into a tiny water dragon. When she looked back to me, she jumped with a squeak. I stayed still, looking at her, then glancing at the chicken.

"What happened to that precious little kitten?"

She looked around, hoping to find the kitten I was before. I went up to her, slowly, and rubbed my head against her shin, purring. She was surprised to see me acting like her kitten. I backed up, purring and looking at her intently. She watched as I turned back into my kitten form, and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness!"

She hurriedly cut up the chicken, and set down most of it on a plate for me. I sat down and ate, glancing over over at her. She was on a laptop, her hands knitted into her hair. A man was now by her side, looking up from the laptop to see me. His jaw dropped.

"A polymorph?"

I meowed questioningly. Once I finished the chicken I trotted over to the woman and the man, looking up at them as I shifted into a small water dragon again.

_You are most mischievous, my dear. I am enjoying your tricks._

_I'm glad. We're almost done here, though. This isn't as much fun as I thought it would be._

_I feel the same, though it is fun to see their expressions._

_It is. Shall I end this charade?_

_I suppose._

I returned to the shape of a kitten, and meowed, pawing at their feet. The woman got up, the man following her, and I went over to the kitchen, looking up at the chicken. The man laughed and helped the woman cut it up. While they weren't looking I went and sat in the armchair, and returned to my normal self. I heard Slenderman's sinister laughter in my mind and couldn't help grinning. A shout of fear came from the man as he saw me and I drew my sword, fear freezing him in place. I plunged the sword into his stomach and heard the woman scream as she saw the carnage. I cursed, and finished her off, dematerializing the bodies, and keeping their souls trapped. I teleported back to our bedroom just as sirens were heard, and sent Slenderman's soul back to him, laughing with him.

"Did you see their faces! Poof, their polymorph is gone and I'm there!"

"Yes, quite humorous," he chuckled. "I did not think humans were so stupid."

"There are the smart ones," I reminded him. "We don't often come across those, though. So, hungry?"

"Ah, the bodies. Of course, we shall eat in the clearing."

* * *

I finished slurping the blood out of the heart, seeing Slenderman finishing his own meal. I thought back to Haneth's words and blushed. I heard him question me, and told him what I was thinking about.

"I… I mean… I-I'd love to, but I don't want the heartbreak of losing a child again."

"You know you do not have to."

I nodded. "I know…"

The rest of our meal passed in silence. Haneth's boldness had made me feel uncomfortable but now that feeling was turning into anger. I felt a few tentacles wrap around my midsection, picking me up and leaning me against Slenderman's side. We were sitting under the tree in the center of the clearing, talking in our thoughts.

_Do not let it bother you so much. He is still a child, isn't he?_

_He is. How he said it, though, is what bothers me. It's like he was… annoyed. Angry._

_He had wanted to be with you, did he not?_

_He did._

_That is why he said it. He knows he cannot compete with me and win; he is flustered and he also hates me._

_True… I suppose it really is nothing worry about._

Our thoughts faded to silence, the birds chirping in the forest. All was peaceful, even Haneth's presence was calm. I sighed, leaning against Slenderman more. I felt sleepy under the warm sun, noticing Slenderman pick me up in his arms, jolting me awake.

"Apologies…"

He set me down, and once again I was reminded of his extreme height. Once he was his natural height again, we walked into the mansion, side by side. I didn't see Ben, or Warp, anywhere. I grinned, feeling Ben's presence in his room. Haneth was nowhere to be found now, either. A quick scan for his presence told me he was right behind me. I grinned wider, walking forward like nothing was wrong, then whipped around and punched him hard, and he groaned, hitting the floor like a brick. He managed a laugh as he got up, and I nodded.

"Better. Next time, make sure you are not in the mansion before I return."

"Right."

Haneth went and sat down, and I invited Jeff to play video games with me and Ben, and possibly Warp. His cut smile, which had scarred over, ripped a little at the edges when he got up and followed me. I opened the door to Ben's room silently, and used thought to tell Jeff to simply watch, and he nodded. I teleported into the same spot where I had spooked Ben one day, and just like that day, he stretched, looking back to see me standing there, cloaked in darkness. He cursed, and I giggled, waving Jeff in.

"Brina! Geez, don't do that!"

"Hey, Ben."

"Jeff? Aw shit…"

"No, I'm not gonna tell everyone," Jeff huffed. "But that was pretty funny."

I saw him take out his smooth kitchen knife, and began running it along his scars, opening the wounds again. He did it like it was nothing, but I had never seen him do it before. It was bloody, messy, and entrancing. His eyes flickered to me, suddenly aware of what he was doing.

"Uh… Brina…"

"Yeah?"

"You're not gonna go bloodthirsty, are ya?"

I watched the blood seep from his reopened wounds, and averted my eyes. "Uh… no. But… once it stops bleeding, maybe I can make it permanent?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can heal the cuts so it stays like that."

"Nah, cutting this in front of victims is too much fun."

I shrugged. "Okay, then. Well, Ben?"

He tossed two controllers to me, and I handed one to Jeff. We sat down, Warp joining us, and played long into the night.

* * *

***Kinda boring chapter. I know. Well, see you in 10! ****Actually, I do have to tell you something, dear readers. There is chapter 10, then 11, and that's it. I know! I can't believe it either. Anyway, bye! Chapter 10 is on its way!***


	10. Chapter 10

***So, here we are at chapter 10. Now, I know what you're thinking. "Hey, wait a minute, isn't Haneth supposed to be the bad guy?" Well, yes… he is supposed to be the new evil mentioned in the summary. Just read the chapter and you'll figure it out, okay?***

* * *

"Yo, Brina."

I looked behind me to see Offenderman standing there, his hands in his pockets. Ben, Jeff, and Warp looked up. I glanced over at Warp to see his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, uh… hi, Smexy…"

"Mind if I join?"

"You play video games?"

He chuckled. "Just because my big bro doesn't play doesn't mean I don't, or can't."

Ben bursted out laughing, and I turned to him in surprise. "Yeah right, you couldn't play if your life depended on it!"

"What if it did," I asked quietly, with a big smile.

"Woah, Brina… that's dark, even for you," Ben said, laughing again.

"Thank you," I giggled insanely.

"U-um… Enderbrina, who's this," Warp asked timidly.

"This is one of Slenderman's brothers, Sexual Offenderman. He likes to be called Smexy."

"Yes I do, and what a cute thing you are, Warp…"

Warp looked away, shaking now.

"Aww, what's the matter?"

"Offender, stop it," I growled. "Warp is straight. Not only that, he's a ghost too."

I watched Offenderman plop down into a beanbag chair with a soft "oomph," and he laughed again. "Relax, Warp. I'm just here to play video games. So, I'll switch out with the winner?"

I laughed. "Oh no, the loser switches out."

"Since when is that a thing?"

"Since I became queen of the battlefield."

"In the game?"

"And real life," I said, grinning darkly.

Offenderman chuckled. "Okay, I'll switch out with the loser. Let's see what you got, Brina."

Ben began the next round, and I went over to Warp's character, knocking his health points down to zero in a matter of minutes, all while Ben and Jeff's characters duked it out. I saw Offenderman watching with interest, and saw Jeff's character go flying, making him come in last place. Then it was Warp's turn, and his character went flying as well.

"Looks like it's the champions' battle again, huh, Ben?"

I heard the red-eyed man groan, and he moved his character toward me. No matter how hard Ben might have tried, he didn't win. I threw my hands up in victory, still holding the controller.

"Ha! Again!"

"Brina! How in hell did you get so _good?_ Have you been sneaking in here when I'm not around and practicing?"

I shook my head. "No, since my power increased significantly, so did my reflexes and strength. Now, I'm not gonna crush your controller or anything, but the sharper my reflexes, the more likely I am to _always_ win."

"Are you sure you aren't using telepathy?"

I huffed. "Yes, I'm sure. Using telepathy would be cheating."

Jeff grumbled as he passed the controller to Offenderman, who was strangely quiet now. I smirked, picking my character once more and waiting for the fight to begin. At one point, it was just me and Offenderman left. We didn't wait for the sudden death timer to count down, we went for each other. Each of our health bars were relatively full, and I managed to find a full-heal item, then charged back into the fight. It seemed he had done nearly same thing, and as we clashed again, a meteor shower, part of the game's aesthetic components, began. I pointed it out to the Slender brother, and he paid me no mind. Finally, I dealt the final hit, and his character flew off the screen.

"Damn. I almost had you. One health left."

I chuckled. "That's what you get when you go against me."

I passed Jeff my controller, and he looked at me, confused.

"I'm done for now. I'll switch out with the loser."

We spent most of the night playing, switching out here and there. Surprisingly, even to me, Offenderman had won a few games. I was surprised nobody outside Ben's room had noticed he was gone yet. I paid no mind to it. Jeff, Ben, and Warp were here; he wouldn't try to do anything. Once we were getting ready to head to bed, Warp whined softly, looking down at his physical form.

"Do I have to go back?"

I sighed, picking up the dagger. "Yes, I'm sorry, Warp. You can't stay a ghost forever; this physical component is what's holding you back, and you know I can't change your decision."

Warp sighed, slowly melting back into the dagger, until it gleamed, sealing the soul component back inside for the time being.

"Wow. Are you sure you ain't a goddess anymore?"

I looked over at Offenderman, who was still sitting down, but he was right next to me.

"Warp was a friend of mine, back in Minecraft. He didn't want to leave me, so I turned him into a dagger… now his physical component might outlast even me. Endermetal cannot be broken once forged."

"Weren't you supposed to get one for Haneth?"

I frowned. "I was, however I still do not trust him with one. I will be waiting until he proves he is here to help and not destroy us all. Only then will he get one."

"That might be a while."

"Well, we have all of eternity."

I turned and left Ben's room, placing Warp back in its sheath. I felt Offenderman's presence teleport to the living room and I heard questions bombarding him as I got closer. I knew it was because he had followed me, but I paid it no mind as I went over to Slenderman and hugged him tightly, his arms going around me and pulling me close. When we were no longer in the living room, I noticed his… jumpiness? What was wrong?

"Slender, are you okay?"

"Yes my dear, I am fine."

"I can tell you are jumpy. What happened?"

"Nothing, dear… Zalgo simply said he will be recreating Earth soon. I believe in four days."

I'm sure my face went pale, mostly from shock. "O-oh… so that means we have to go back there?"

"Yes… perhaps we can have the same room as last time."

"I don't see why he'd say no, but… we don't have to have it."

Just the way he looked at me then, made my shorter hairs stand on end. It was creepy, for once. "I want to have it…" His voice had turned into something of a growl.

"Woah, calm down. What's wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself."

He sighed, sitting down on the edge of our bed. The back of his jacket was facing me, and his head was down slightly. "I miss having you all to myself. I… was hoping, perhaps, you would not recreate the mansion?"

"All to yourself, like when we lived in shacks?"

"But this time, out of love and not a bond formed through fighting."

I sighed. "Slender, you gave all of them shelter. Just because I like to spend time with them does not mean I am not yours. You're being selfish. Look, I'm gonna recreate the mansion but I'll spend as much time with you as I can, okay?"

"Perhaps that is what this love is doing to me…"

I sighed, pulling him into the bed, and kissed him, halfway laying on top of him. His hands came up and ran through my hair, which luckily had been combed just before I had started playing games with Ben and the other three. However, his hands knotted my hair just by running his fingers through it.

"You still have me to yourself, Slender… maybe not all the time, but you still do, most of the time. I am your wife, and you seem to have forgotten. Maybe you need a reminder?"

He sighed, turning on his side and hugged my shorter, smaller frame to himself. "This is reminder enough. I apologize; I nearly let my instincts blind my judgement."

I sighed, nuzzling closer to him. "I was hoping to see that primal instinct again if the Earth Zalgo makes will be safe enough."

"We shall see; he may even change the rules. I know he has made them more strict in the past. I know one day he will allow us to have a child once more, one that will survive."

"It's still early in the day. Is there anything you'd like to do with me?"

He shifted, humming softly as he continued to comb my hair with his long fingers. "I can think of a few things."

"Such as?"

"We could go flying, or hunt together as usual. We could also simply lay here the rest of the day. The Creepypastas can take care of themselves."

"I think… I'd like to go hunting with you."

"Let us go, then."

* * *

I dropped down from the tree I was in, finding Shadow and the Rake walking side by side toward us.

"Shadow! Rake!"

They looked up, Shadow bounding over to me. He had turned into a large, black panther; it was amazing to see how much he had grown from the little kitten he had once been.

"How are you, Shadow?"

His roar was soft, and he head-butted my stomach. I laughed, stroking his silky, black fur. He sniffed at me, tilting his head.

"Do I smell like Slenderman?"

Shadow's head bobbed once.

"I spend most of my time with him… that's why."

"I have… n-noticed this as w-well."

"Oh, right… sorry, Rake, I almost forgot you were here."

"It is okay… you do not… see Shadow often."

I nearly forgot about Zalgo's announcement, and asked them if they had heard. Rake translated for me, and I frowned at their answer; neither of them knew.

"Well, Zalgo is about to recreate this place, so all the supernaturals are going to stay in Hell for a while until everything stabilizes again. I don't know how long it will take but we can always ask once we're down there. Plus, there are plenty of humans to eat, all we need to do is pluck one from the fires."

"They will be… burnt though…"

"What else do you suggest we eat?"

"G-good point… but normal food… available, too."

I nodded. "I don't think Zalgo will make any of us wait too long. Slender and I are going on one last hunt before everything is destroyed for renewal. I suggest you do the same."

The Rake nodded and asked Shadow to follow him. I watched them go for only a moment, soon catching up with my husband, who had already eaten a human and now held another one in his tentacles. He noticed me as I stepped a little closer, and turned to regard me.

"Oh, just in time. There is a human here, but they seem to be… different."

I walked around him to see the human, they were completely relaxed. I smirked.

"Alright, take the disguise off, Haneth."

The human whined sadly, and Haneth's purple eyes returned, along with his strange purple hair. His stature became slightly taller, and he crossed his arms, his skin darkening a few shades.

"How did you know it was me!?"

"I can feel presences. Come on now, did you already forget?"

Haneth sighed. "Yeah…"

"Well, guess we should keep going. See you later, Haneth."

As soon as I turned away, I fell forward, noticing I was dead. I felt myself pulled into Haneth's hand and all my power was being drained. Then, I was seeing through Slenderman's… eyes? However he saw, his gaze was focused on Haneth, who now grinned up at my husband. The corpse was thrown down, and Slenderman pushed Haneth to the ground by his neck, growling. I tried gaining control of his hand before mindlessness consumed him. It worked, and I drained all of Haneth's power, drawing it into my soul. Haneth groaned, and he passed out.

_Enderbrina, my dear… are you there? Can you hear me?_

_I'm fine, Slender… my body is only gone because he tried to crush my soul._

_How long will you have to stay like this?_

_It shouldn't be _too_ long. Maybe a few hours, but I'd like you to recreate my body in the mansion… in our bedroom, if you don't mind._

_I will._

He picked up my clothes off the ground and teleported to our bedroom. It felt so strange to be a soul simply floating around within him, but he had felt the same thing multiple times. I watched as he created me again, using my materialization as if it were his own. He sighed when it was done, and I could hear his thoughts once more.

_Must you leave me already?_

_I don't have to if you don't want me to. I know having someone else's soul is interesting. Now that you have access to my abilities, you want to experiment, right?_

_That would be... enjoyable._

_Dematerialize my body then, for later. I can wait._

We spent the rest of that day and the next day testing how useful my abilities were to Slenderman, and as it turned out he was pretty much unstoppable. The only ability he didn't use was flight, as he nearly glided over the ground like the silent predator he was already. On the night before Earth's renewal, I was back in my own body. I shivered; I had not enjoyed the dark images that had run through his mind as he used my abilities.

"That was... incredible, to say the least. You are immensely powerful, my dear."

"I didn't like the thoughts running rampant about your mind while you used my abilities."

"Apologies, it was natural for me... but if this happens again, I will attempt to restrain myself from thinking such things."

I nodded, yawning as I laid on my back in our bed. I looked over at Slenderman, seeing him getting ready for the night as well. Realizing I was still in my day clothes, I used materialization to dress myself in pajamas, without him noticing. He laid down, pulling me close to him.

"Why don't you lay on your other side?"

His arm let me go so I could turn on my other side, and I wiggled backward, pressing my back to his chest. His usual rumbling purr resonated softly, and his arm was draped lazily over me. I was tired from my abilities being used recklessly, but thankfully he hadn't gone overboard for very long. I decided I would take everyone else to see Minecraft while Earth was reforming, it would help pass the time.

I woke to find myself in the very room we had been in when my brother had attacked everyone and forced us to retreat, in the same position we had been laying in when I went to sleep. Slenderman still held me close, and I took a moment to feel awake before turning over, finding him just beginning to wake.

"How did we get here?"

"Do you not remember Zalgo is renewing the Earth, today?"

"What about everyone else?"

"Zalgo gathered them before it began. They are all safe."

I sighed. "Good… I was afraid for a moment."

I was worried, though, what would happen when the gods found out? I was answered by their presences appearing near Zalgo's throne. They were still for a short while, then were going by our door. My brother stopped outside our door, and I heard the door open behind me, his head likely just peeking in, then closing again after a short sigh. I giggled softly, he had seen Slenderman holding me. It made me wonder if he was okay with that, not that it mattered to me.

_Brother, did you need me for something?_

_Sister! You were awake!?_

_No, Slender just woke me… he said you had poked your head in, looked at me, then left without saying anything._

_Er… I was just… checking on you?_

I chuckled in our shared thoughts. _Brother, it is okay if you do not approve of us._

_That's not it… I'm just wishing Null and I could be more like you and Slenderman are. You love each other so much, without regret, and I feel that way about Null but… I regret taking him from Death Den back home._

_Have you told him about this?_

_No… I don't want to make him feel like a burden._

_Tell him, you're his husband. He will know you mean only the best._

_Are you sure?_

_I'm positive._

_Alright… thank you._

I sighed, snuggling closer to Slenderman.

"Slender…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Remember all the times we went flying?"

"Of course, they were all extraordinary in their own way."

I hummed. "I hope this doesn't take very long…"

"Zalgo said no more than two months."

I sighed. "Well… we have some time to kill then."

"Is that an expression used in Minecraft?"

"Not just Minecraft, most humans use it as a way to say, 'I have' or 'we have, a lot of time to wait.' It's not something you and I usually have…"

His rumbling purr sounded. "I would love to, my dear… but Zalgo has not confirmed anything yet. I would like to wait until he does, so we do not have to go through so much emotional pain again."

I giggled. "That's not what I meant."

I moved so I was face-to-face with him, and kissed him. He deepened it after a moment, but we pulled away before I succumbed to his arms.

"I meant we could finally have you talk with the gods, the five of you could learn more about each other. My brother knows next to nothing about you, and you only know the basics."

"Alright… perhaps I should gather them and we will have this conversation." He reluctantly got up out of the bed. "I will return, my dear."

After he made himself presentable, he left, leaving me alone in our temporary bed. I smiled, snuggling under the sheets and slipping off to dreamland again. Zalgo was there, and he wanted to know why Slenderman was with the gods, so I explained. I was unaware of what may be going on, but Darkness had already swapped a piece of our souls again, in case one of them got angry. My dreams were short, and I only remembered one. It was of Sally and I playing a board game from so long ago.

I woke up, my dream nagging at me. I decided to visit Sally, and when I teleported into her room, Splendorman was there, as well as the Rake. I smiled at the joyful slender brother, and was rewarded with a hug. I suggested we play a board game, but Sally sat me down to join her tea party. I looked at the water in the small plastic teacup, nervous.

"It's okay, you don't have to drink it, Endybrina," she said with a big smile. "But Mr. Splendyman brought yummy triangle cakes!"

She held up a plastic plate with scones on it, and I took one, thanking her. I felt awkward, and the Rake looked like he felt the same way. Splendorman was having a great time, though. At least he could keep Sally entertained. I felt a claw gently poke my thigh and saw Rake looking at me intently. We were seated next to each other, and I nodded, finishing the pastry. When Sally and Splendorman weren't looking, I teleported Rake out to nearby Zalgo's throne, and he thanked me.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry, Rake."

"Th-thank you, B-brina… I not like… S-sally's parties."

"I'm glad Splendorman does, otherwise she would beg Ben, or pretty much anyone. At least she's not fazed… by all of this."

"B-by being... in Hell?"

"Yeah. I wish Gaia could have seen this…"

I looked at the pits of fire with writhing humans, the small flames strewn about here and there. For any supernatural, it was a scene to behold. Not everyone would love it, but it was inarguably breathtaking.

"Sister?"

I turned to see my brother approaching cautiously. His gaze was flickering to the Rake often, as if he was afraid of the Rake.

"Hello, brother. How are you holding up?"

"This is certainly not what I expected."

"Did you expect to be in one of the pits of fire?"

"Er… actually, yes."

I turned back to the fiery scene. "Supernaturals will not be put in the fire unless Zalgo deems it so. To have that happen, though… I do not believe it has happened yet."

"How are _you_ holding up?"

"I am fine. Did you and the others talk with Slender?"

"We did… uh… he seems like he really does care about everyone… for the monster he is."

I smirked. "He is a gentlemonster. I hope you showed sufficient respect for each other."

"Of course, I was nothing but respectful. Yet… Entity was… a little more casual."

"He was with us for the time you and the others were trying to erase me."

"R-right… sorry about that… again."

"I have forgiven you… but Null, he will never be forgiven…"

"I understand why…"

"But you do not understand _how_ I felt. I was the one to accept bringing Gaia into the world… and then Null went and crushed her soul. Her last words… have burned in my memory since that day." My tail flicked to the side in irritation. "You are lucky that I can keep myself under control with my anger and heartbreak welling up like this. If not, you would be dead right now."

"That's why I came to you… I believe… Gaia may be able to be brought back."

I froze. Brought back? Impossible… once a soul was crushed, that was it, they no longer lived or existed, according to the crusher's wishes. Slowly, I turned to him; he was solemn. This wasn't a joke?

"Why has it taken so long," I asked in a whisper, "to figure out a way to bring her back?"

"Null was studying how to do so… and he will be the one to do it."

My breath hitched in my throat, the one who crushed the soul had to be the one who repaired it?

"How is it possible?"

"I don't know how, sister… I only know that it is possible."

I called Slenderman, and Herobrine explained everything, making my mixed heartbreak and happiness double in force, my anger still present somewhat. I pushed it down, shaking, and felt Slenderman's arms around me, comforting me.

"When will Null do it, Herobrine," Slenderman asked.

"Anytime you like."

"Have him do it now," my husband commanded. "Can you not see she is overwhelmed by emotions?"

I felt Null's presence approaching, and glared at him through my tears. He looked down, but then raised his head, his white eyes closed. I saw silent tears roll down his own cheeks, and in some language I couldn't understand, he said something, and then translated it after.

"By the ancient power stored within, return the soul of Gaia to its whole form."

I saw a soul appear in his hand, and snatched it from him, holding my daughter's soul close to myself. He bowed to us, and I cried tears of joy as Slenderman laid Gaia's body down on the ground, as one of them had materialized it. I felt the soul in my hands shaking, and looked at Null.

"Her memories are still returning… wait until the shaking stops."

"Right…"

Gaia's soul slowly stopped its shaking, and I knelt down, beads of mercury still rolling down my face. I placed her soul into her body, and waited, hoping. I stayed there, waiting, with Slenderman watching, he was tense. Even the screaming of the humans in the pits of fire were silent, everything was. Then… a twitch. Her eyelids fluttered, and my heart leapt when they flew open. I hugged her immediately, Slenderman doing the same.

"Gaia… my sweet baby girl…"

"Mommy! Daddy! What happened!? My body hurt a lot and now I woke up…"

"It's alright sweetie, you were just unconscious for a little while," I lied.

"Yes," Slenderman confirmed. "Just unconscious…"

We hugged her closer to ourselves. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I knew Slenderman was crying a little as well. I looked up at Null, who had turned away in shame. I sighed, hugging Gaia closer, but kept looking at him.

_Thank you. I think I may be able to… feel alright around you, in time._

He nodded, and Herobrine consoled him. I looked back down at Gaia, she was smiling. It was so difficult to know she was back, that she existed again. We teleported her to the room, and she looked around.

"Mommy, why are we in Zalgo's home?"

"He had to make Earth a better place where you'll be able to live easier."

"Then why are you crying?"

I brushed the tears away, knowing I would eventually have to tell her, but smiled through it for now.

"Well, when you were unconscious, you got very sick. We weren't sure if you would live through it."

"What is un…con…scious?"

"Like sleeping, but you don't know it."

"Okay… but Mommy… Daddy was crying too… Daddy doesn't cry."

I looked to Slenderman, sighing, and he knelt down, pulling Gaia close. He leaned his forehead against hers. I knew what he was doing; he was sharing what had happened with her. I bit my lip, and saw dark mercury tears start falling down her face.

"He killed me?"

"We didn't want to tell you, Gaia…"

"It's okay, Mommy… but when are we going home?"

I sighed again. "In two months, maybe a few days more."

She nodded. "Will I still be able to eat humans?"

"Of course, sweetie. There are lots in the pits of fire, all we have to do is ask Zalgo to take one out for you."

Gaia yawned, and I chuckled, picking her up and laying her in bed. She was young and needed sleep, but Slenderman and I stayed up, protecting her. She was back, from the dead. I was going to do everything to protect her.

* * *

As the final touches were materialized and Entity 303 began putting in the heating and cooling systems, Gaia bounded up to me, obviously excited.

"Mommy! I killed my first human all on my own! I even scared it into Daddy's forest!"

I smiled, turning to her, and hugging her tightly. "That's wonderful, Gaia! Good job!"

She giggled, her hands and lips stained with blood. "It tasted really good too, but it was too much so Daddy helped me eat it all…"

"Yes, well, I'm sure Daddy felt deprived of the thrill of a hunt with two months spent in Hell. He's probably hunting right now."

"What are we going to do today?"

"What would you like to do?"

She hummed in thought. I looked at the completed mansion, and saw everyone entering. Now that I could actually take care of Gaia and not have to reintegrate myself into Minecraft, I could spend time with her.

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Of course we can. Let's wait for Daddy, okay?"

She nodded, and I saw her extend her tentacles, looking at a few of them. There seemed to be more than the three she originally had. Now there were eleven. I was sure she would grow more, but perhaps not as many as her father had.

"Have you figured out teleporting yet, Gaia?"

"No… but I did learn another ability."

"Which one?"

"Telly-pathy. I can talk with my head."

"Good! We both have telepathy, so I suppose it's only natural you learned that."

"Both you and Daddy have teleportion though."

"Teleportation."

"Tele-por-ta-tion."

"Better."

She smiled her bright white smile. She looked up at the oak tree, then glanced at me before extending her tentacles more to grab onto a low branch, and climb up the tree. I didn't say anything, knowing she had done this before. Even though her foot slipped, her tentacles clung tightly to the branch until she pulled herself up. She grinned and kept climbing, giggling to herself all the while, until her head poked out the very top. I was lucky to have her. I was lucky to have everything I had. When Slenderman came back and saw her in the tree, he teleported over to the tree and demanded she climb down, carefully.

"But Daddy, I'm okay!"

"Gaia, now. Out of the tree."

She whined, but came down anyway, looking sullen. I comforted her, and sent her to play with Sally.

"Why did you not do anything, Enderbrina?"

"She was fine. She has more tentacles now."

"How many?"

"Eleven that I know about. She might not grow as many as you have, you know. She has heritage from both of us."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I suppose I should not have made her do that."

"It's fine, she will do it again until she grows up and is as tall as you."

"What do you mean, as tall as I am?"

I sighed. "I used to be just an enderwoman. Purely monster, and not shaped like a human." I rubbed the back of my neck. "If I still were, your natural height would be the same as mine."

"Would it?"

I nodded. "Could I show you tonight?"

"Of course, it is only temporary, correct? I do not think you would look more beautiful than you already are."

I agreed, so we walked to the mansion, still conversing quietly. I noticed a distinct lack of Gaia, Jane, the Rake, the Puppeteer, and Sally.

"I suppose I am the seeker, then…"

"What's that, my dear?"

"Oh, Gaia wanted to play hide-and-seek. I am supposed to be seeking."

"I see… have fun. I will see you tonight."

I smiled and went off through the hallways, making sure to not feel for presences, since that would be cheating. I checked nearly every room, finding only Jane. We talked quietly as we went around, seeking out the others. It was a great time, Gaia being found last. She giggled and I handed her a few pieces of her favorite mineral; limestone. She ate it slowly, savoring it. I sat down in my usual seat, Slenderman by my side and Gaia on the floor, playing with Sally and the Rake. I noticed the glow of Gaia's eyes was different; the gray of dead enderman eyes was barely noticeable, but the gray replaced her irises. I could see clearly where she was looking. I felt eyes on me, and noticed Haneth's purple orbs staring at me, filled with sorrow.

_She's alive, at least, now…_

_I know what I did was wrong… but I would never crush a child's soul. I feel like you should know that._

_Thank you…_

I felt itchy, then, and saw two spiders crawling down my arm. I brushed the illusions off, scratched my arm a little, and returned to watching Gaia play. It was comforting to see her so happy, even after knowing the truth.

_It is almost time for bed, little dragon._

I couldn't help smiling at his nickname for me. _Then it it is almost time for me to show you what I used to look like before becoming a goddess. I only hope you will see me as more beautiful the way I am now, and not in my original form._

_I am sure I will._

When the clock chimed ten, Gaia said goodnight to everyone and we brought her off to bed, spending the rest of the night with each other. We stood out on the balcony, and I was nervous. How would he react? I took a step forward and turned around, nervous.

"I'm… going to show you, now…"

I focused, and shapeshifted to my original shape, as an enderwoman. My clothes still fit me, and when I looked at him, we were almost at eye-level. He was just slightly taller than me, I blushed, holding my arm.

"So this is how I used to look… before becoming a goddess… I was just another enderwoman."

He hugged me, surprising me. I froze for a moment before returning the hug.

"You are beautiful both ways, my dear. Though your shorter stature is much more pleasing to the eyes."

I nodded and shifted back, comfortable to be in my now-natural body again. I saw a grin rip across his face, and tilted my head. He leaned down, kissing me deeply. I hummed softly, feeling his tongue dart in. Chills ran up my spine, as if I was kissing him for the first time again. When we broke away, I could nearly see the loving expression he held.

"I love you, my dear."

"I love you too, Slender…"

"Shall we spend the night on the bench?"

I smiled. "I would like that very much."

So we sat on the bench together, looking up at the moon. Gaia was back, safe and sound, and Haneth was behaving… even the gods liked having him around. Everything was right in the world.

But it wasn't; Haneth was definitely not our friend.

* * *

***GASP! Can you believe it? There's only one chapter left to this! Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in the next, final chapter!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Wow, chapter 11! The final chapter. Oh, I should probably mention there is a time skip forward from last chapter by about 2 years, so Gaia is 7 years old now. Also, there is some more-than-my-usual explicit content in here, near the very beginning. I only put this here because I know some of my readers are not comfortable with reading that sort of thing. For those who do, enjoy. Here it is, the final chapter.***

* * *

Gaia was having a tea party with Sally. The Rake, having bonded well with both girls, was now usually the one to protect them and follow them around, except during the night. Slenderman and I were on our balcony once again, simply sitting on the bench. A tentacle wrapped around my midsection, rubbing gently. I smiled, we had been talking about Gaia.

"The fact that she… grew, inside you, is still a strange fact to me. I know how it works… but the fact that our love made her…"

I laughed, leaning against him. "You're so funny, Slender… how you're so dumbfounded by having Gaia in our lives again, or even at all."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "If… if you would not mind, I would like another, sometime."

"One is enough to take care of. Perhaps when Gaia dies of natural causes, we will have another. For now, though…"

"I understand."

I frowned. "Slender…"

"Yes, my dear?"

I turned around, facing him, blushing. I was straddling his thighs, and I kept my gaze on his face. Would he do this, being such a gentlemonster? Perhaps… he did have that strong primal desire any monster has. I leaned forward, kissing him shortly before explaining. As I did so, his head drew back when I finished.

"Are you sure? I do not want to violate you, in any way. Nor do I want to hurt our relationship…"

I was relieved by the fact that he was only somewhat hesitant. "Yes, I am sure… I love you very much. I… I understand this goes against most of your standards but I have been feeling the same strong desire lately… and I trust you not to do something I don't want you to. I simply wish to share my love with you, in all honesty. I cannot help that I am a monster…"

"Are you absolutely sure," he asked, cupping my cheek. "Because if you are, to hell with my standards. I will pleasure you in every way you wish."

"I am sure."

* * *

**Warning: Explicit Content**

* * *

He teleported us to our bedroom, and I made sure everything was soundproofed. When I turned back to him, I was surprised to see he was already removing his black jacket. I mimicked him, removing my hoodie, and leaning forward to kiss him. Knowing what was coming, the kiss made the fire in my stomach spark to life, warm and encouraging. I drew away for breath, and he pulled me back in before I could catch my breath, slipping his tongue in as he undid the buttons on his white dress shirt with his tentacles, which were surprisingly nimble. I whimpered when he drew away, but could feel a very noticeable warmth and growing lump below me. I looked at him, he seemed to be mildly embarrassed, but I knew we were both enjoying this. I removed my shirt and bra, and pressed my hands flat to his chest, seeing the stark contrast once more. His purr filled the room, consistently rumbling. I traced a few lines, then moved back in.

The longer we kissed, the more excited the both of us grew. Finally, when I suggested we remove the rest of our clothing, he silently agreed. His tentacles slithered forward, removing our pants and undergarments. I was distracted, of course, by our activity that I didn't notice a certain presence in the room until he began growling, instantly covering me from my neck down, along with himself, with his tentacles. I was shocked to feel my brother's presence in the room. I began growling as well, my wings and tail instinctively growing. His presence disappeared, and I sighed, relieved. I looked up at him again.

"Should we continue?"

"Do you want to, my dear?"

I sighed. "Yes, please."

His tentacles slowly retracted, a few around the small of my back. I felt his hands slowly slide up my sides, knowing where he was going. I felt him cup my bosoms with his hands, before reaching his arms around behind me.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

I nodded, and he leaned me back, kissing me once more before pushing two fingers into my heated core, making me shiver, but soon removed them. He asked me once more if I was ready, receiving the same response as before.

* * *

**Explicit Content End**

* * *

As I pulled my hoodie on, pushing my wings into their sleeves, I felt two hands land in the small of my back, an affectionate expression clearly there even on his blank face. I stared back up at him, smiling. His hands smoothed out my hair, which was messy from our lovemaking. I picked up my brush, beginning to brush my hair as he bent down and kissed me, before finally breaking the silence.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my dear?"

"More than ever… thank you, so, so much."

"We could do this again sometime, if you are up for it."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, but I don't think we will… unless it is for a child."

He chuckled. "I would make love with you anytime, for a child or not." He placed three fingers on the underside of my chin, tilting my head upward more, and he kissed me again shortly. "Like I had said before… to hell with my standards… I will make every exception for you."

I couldn't help blushing. I hugged him tightly, feeling my brush running through my hair, and realized one of his tentacles was brushing my hair so it was presentable.

"Thank you, again."

"Of course. Now… what are we to do about the… intruder?"

I knew he was referring to my brother, who had interrupted us. I frowned, thinking. "Punishment will be dealt as necessary. You may take him to the torture chamber _after_ I talk to him."

"Let us go, then."

His tentacle placed my brush on my bedside table and we teleported down to the living room, and I scanned everyone's minds without them feeling it. They knew nothing of the event except my brother. I looked at him, his face turning red as he turned away. I asked to speak in private with him for a few minutes, and we teleported to another room.

"What did you need me for so desperately that you did not knock?"

"Er… its not important now… s-sorry, sister."

I sighed, my anger heating up slightly. I took a moment to calm down, and spoke again.

"Next time… knock."

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-is there a way I can make it up to you?"

I tugged at one of my sleeves, humming in thought. "Well, perhaps… but I cannot think of anything. Perhaps Slender can."

I teleported him back outside, and looked up at Slenderman, nodding. He took my brother and soon my brother's screams were heard throughout the mansion. I stopped Null from going after him, and he stopped, confused and angry. I relayed what had happened in as little detail as possible, and he stopped, understanding.

"Sorry."

"It is fine now."

A very bedraggled-looking Herobrine was brought back by my husband, who dropped him on the ground like a bag of garbage. All the Creepypastas were confused, and I simply told them it was unimportant to them, some testing on the body and mind of a god. It fooled them, and I stood beside Slenderman again, relieved they believed me. However, Haneth wanted to talk. I glowered at him as he came up to me, but he was bashful, his cheeks reddish as he approached.

"Hi, Enderbrina."

"Hello."

"Um… I know we were enemies in the past, but would you do me a favor?"

"What is that?"

"Um… I want to be a god again… but for the better this time."

"Really?"

Haneth nodded vigorously. "Really!"

"Well, you'd have to talk to Zalgo about that. He's the one who made you a Creepypasta. I can't do anything until you are revived as your old self."

He frowned, and for some reason I scanned his mind, finding he was telling the truth. I wondered why he had been so bashful. Maybe he thought we were still on unfriendly terms.

"Haneth, how do you feel about our friendship?"

"W-well… don't you hate me?"

I sighed. So that's it. "No, Haneth, I don't hate you. I just don't trust you quite yet."

"You have every reason not to, as well… so I understand. I just really want to be able to protect our people in The End cities as a god… do you know what I mean?"

"Of course I do. Ask Herobrine and Null to take you to Zalgo, they know the way there. Let Zalgo review your memories of this conversation, and perhaps he will grant you your natural body back and Herobrine can change you into a god again."

Haneth nodded, and teleported over to the two I specified. I watched him talk to them, and the three of them quickly left. Not knowing what would happen worried me, but I knew Haneth wouldn't be able to defeat Zalgo. That thought comforted me. The sun was slowly sinking toward the horizon, making me realize just how long we had been in our room. Gaia hugged Sally and the Rake goodnight, then came over to us. She had grown taller than me, it was astonishing how quickly she was growing in height. We took her to her room, and I told her a bedtime story, as she was still fond of those. Slenderman left to make sure everyone else was in their appropriate rooms. I sighed while I waited for him, sitting on my side of the bed, changing into some pajamas, and materializing some fresh, clean sheets onto our bed. I laid back, feeling Haneth's presence return to the surface, once more an immortal. He seemed to pause for a moment, then began heading toward me. He teleported, but knocked on the door. I made sure I was ready to pounce, held my Shadowblade, and opened the door with telekinesis. Haneth's eyebrows rose at seeing me on guard.

"Sorry… I must have hidden my presence or something without knowing it."

I stayed on guard. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know how to get back home…"

I sighed. "Fine."

I got up, teleported him to The End castle, then teleported back to Slenderman and I's bedroom, finding him slipping off his black jacket. Seeing him doing so brought back memories of seeing him on the balcony, without aforementioned jacket. I smiled as I laid down again, laying my sword on the floor before doing so. I turned over, snuggled close to him, his arm and a few tentacles around me as always.

"Slender…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Thank you… for everything."

"You are most welcome, my little dragon."

* * *

I woke to find myself alone. I felt everyone's presences in the dining room, and sat up, stretching. Teleporting in to the dining room, Slenderman welcomed me. I asked why he had left our bed through thought, and it turned out Jeff and Laughing Jack had gotten into a scuffle. I didn't know — nor did I care about — the reason, and simply ate breakfast, choosing my kind's natural diet. Gaia was in the living room with Sally and the Rake before everyone else, and I noticed Trenderman was sitting at the other end of the table. It seemed he glanced over to me, then looked back at his design magazine, probably reviewing old favorites or something.

It was strange, I had to admit, that everything was currently so quiet. Usually, there was something going on that involved me or Slenderman, or even one of the gods. Speaking of which, I hadn't seen if Haneth had gotten reacquainted with his godhood yet. I supposed I could check on him, but not without someone by my side in case things went poorly.

As if on cue, all five gods appeared downstairs; I could feel their presences. I sat up, and everyone noticed.

"They're all here… okay then. I'll go greet them."

I teleported downstairs, seeing my brother looking like a broody teen with his arm around Null's shoulders. I smiled, and looked to see Entity 303 had Anansi in his arms, Red and Haneth talking about… something.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey Enderbrina, we came to visit, if that's alright."

"I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind."

"Null and I will head to his room, then. Entity, could you show us the way?"

"Of course, I planned on spending time with him."

They went off, but I mentioned they were all in the dining room, and the three teleported upstairs, Ben's presence suddenly moving very quickly. I chuckled. I turned back to Red and Haneth, and Haneth went and plopped down on the sofa. Ben went rushing past us as I began conversing with Red.

"So, what brings you and Haneth here, Red?"

"Ah, we were just visiting. Last time I was here, I got to talk with Eyeless Jack. Seems he's quite the medic."

"And so are you… so you're ending up best friends, huh?"

"More like acquaintances… his diet is… difficult to get used to."

"Well, it's not much different from the addition to my diet. There are a few of us here who enjoy eating human flesh, not including me."

"I see… well, do you know where he is?"

"It's actually breakfast time right now, so everyone is likely eating. Although… I believe everyone is beginning to finish and is coming down to meet you. I'll leave you to find EJ, alright?"

"Thanks."

I went over to my spot on the sofa, finding Haneth sitting already, in the same spot he had sat as a Creepypasta. He was nervous, I could see it clearly.

"How have you been, Haneth?"

He let out a loaded sigh. "I… I'm just confused, mainly. I still feel strange back in my normal body… and I actually kind of miss being here. I'm going to stay a god, but… if Zalgo wouldn't mind, maybe… maybe one day, if I outlive my purpose, he'll welcome me back as a Creepypasta."

"I don't know for sure if he would, that was a very powerful ability to have as a Creepypasta. Hallucinations and illusions are dangerous."

He nodded. "Yeah, and I still have it. I don't know how or why… but I'll be sure to put it to good use."

I nodded. "Good to hear. You can drop the illusion now."

He chuckled, and everyone appeared in the room as if by magic. I knew he wanted all my attention for the moment, and I had gladly given it.

* * *

I was hunting in the forest, alone, creeping along the low branches silently. Slenderman and I had worked out a schedule, and it was my turn to catch us a meal today. A bush rustled, and a rabbit hopped out, but I couldn't feel its presence, nor any others around me. Strange… then, I saw a huge hand reach out of the dark, reaching for me. I began to panic, and dropped down from the tree to land on…

"Haneth!?"

"Wh-what!?"

"Come on, we gotta get out of here, there's something in those trees, and its not us or Slenderman!"

I pulled him along by his wrist, and he came along, shaking as we continued toward the clearing. I took a moment to breathe, then took on my second form as I watched for the strange being. It came crashing through the trees, and it seemed even Slenderman and Gaia noticed it too. Okay, so I wasn't hallucinating. It looked like it was Zalgo, but in a fit of rage. I broke down the Creator wall within me and stood protectively in front of Gaia. Haneth also hid behind me, trembling.

"Why are you so angry, Zalgo!?"

My only answer was a roar as he reached for me. I pushed Gaia and Haneth away from me, and was picked up like a child's doll. Brought to the depths of Hell, I was pushed down to the ground, Zalgo's hand at my throat.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

I felt my power being drained, and Zalgo's rage-twisted face turned into an evilly smiling one, Haneth now in his place. I was choking, and Haneth drained me within an inch of death. I felt Zalgo's presence within him, wondering how he had overpowered the Creator. Suddenly, my soul was gone and I was handcuffed and blindfolded. Afraid, I trembled as he pulled me to stand and pushed me down a hallway, putting me in a room. It felt somewhat warm, so I was okay with it until the handcuffs came off and I was laid on something soft…

Oh… no… please, no.

* * *

Perhaps minutes, hours, or even days later, my sore and abused body lay in the bed. Haneth had taken me hostage, letting out all his frustrations. He had chained me up after clothing me, and had told me that nobody was going to come for me. He had erased their memories of how to get to Hell. I cried. I cried until my tears wouldn't fall anymore. After he had come back, he had unchained me, and told me to grow my wings and tail. I did so, afraid to anger him again. He grinned darkly, and forced me to kiss him. I was forced to to the wall as he continued the rough, unloving kiss. I was losing consciousness.

"So, how is my child coming along?"

"I-it's… growing, I think."

He slapped me, and punched me hard in the stomach. I doubled over, and fell to the ground. As I managed to stand again, he glared at me coldly.

"I told you not to become pregnant. Yet you do anyway."

"I couldn't help it!" He had been the one to force himself onto me.

He slapped me again, and pushed me against the wall once more. My legs were in just the right position if I just lifted my knee, and slammed it upward. I waited until he roughly, dominantly claimed my lips again.

His high-pitched moaning was absolute music to my ears as I drained all his power and took the souls from him, also crushing his soul and scattering it in a pit of fire. I fell on the ground, exhausted, and saw two black dress shoes appear beside me. Strong arms picked me up, and I heard my husband's voice.

"It's alright, I've got you now."

His barely-visible nose brushed mine, but then drew away as my eyes managed to crack open. He was shouting silently for the others, and I found myself in EJ's operating room. No pain was felt, but I did notice him cutting open my stomach. Haneth had forcefully raped me the first few days, and he didn't care about the consequences. I saw EJ remove the fetus, and though I was fighting myself to protect it and kill it all at once, I couldn't move. His blue mask turned toward me. I blinked, though my eyes were barely open. His head jerked back, and he hurriedly got a change of clothes from Slenderman.

Everything was silent, painless, scentless, and gory. I saw Eyeless Jack had clean gloves and clean operating utensils, I watched as his hand slowly checked every organ with the utmost care. I breathed in slowly, then out. I turned my head toward Slenderman as he came in the room, standing on the side of the bed opposite Eyeless Jack, my brother by his side. He carefully stitched me up, though his hand was shaky as he did. Even so, the stitching was perfect, but what my blue-masked friend did next saddened me.

He shook his head in a "no" motion. Tears immediately formed on both of the men's faces across from him. I looked at Slenderman, and his hand took mine. I managed a smile. I tried saying, "He didn't crush my soul, there's nothing to worry about."

I didn't know if it sounded right, but I didn't care. They could look into my mind. But somehow, I felt different. My consciousness was fading, I felt weaker and weaker… was I dying? But I would come back, I was immortal. Maybe "was" would be the key word. Maybe Haneth had turned me mortal. I heard a muted scream from my brother, and he pushed his palms at me, my vision fading to black.

* * *

I floated in darkness. Where was I? Who was I? Did I have a name? What was my name if I had one? I wondered what the answer was to all of these, and many more. Did I love anybody? Did I hate anybody? Was it just me in this endless dark place? What was happening?

_"__En..a…"_

A voice! It sounded vaguely familiar. I wondered where it was coming from. When it came again, I moved toward it. Every time it sounded, I moved toward it more.

_"__He… y?"_

_"__End… dear! K… up!"_

_"__Enderbrina! Wake up!"_

I gasped, held down by a snow-white hand on my chest. It was so strong… I looked up, confused. I saw a white-eyed man, a tall, business-suit-wearing man with no face, and a horrible monster. The white-eyed man stepped forward, and laid his hand on my arm. Something entered me and I gasped again, reliving my entire life in the matter of a moment.

"Brother! Slender! Zalgo!"

They all sighed. Slenderman picked me up in his arms, and hugged me with his arms and all his tentacles.

"I thought I lost you…"

I snuggled into his warmth, not caring that my brother and Zalgo were in the room. When Zalgo cleared his throat, Slenderman went to put me down but I clung to him, frowning. He got the idea and I turned my head to look at Zalgo.

"Er… alright. Enderbrina."

"Yes?"

"You've survived with the help of your brother. He turned you immortal at the same moment you passed away. This caused some issues… but I was able to catch your soul before it fled too far."

I nodded. "Thank you, both of you. No, all of you."

I turned back to Slenderman, and his gaze left me for a moment. Then we were back in the mansion, in our bedroom, holding the other close. We must have stayed that way for at least two hours, but it was over somewhat awkwardly. He kissed me deeply, and a knock on our door alerted me to visitors. Slenderman got up and poked his head out, looking for intruders. I heard him hiss in disapproval, then shut the door tightly. He kept me in our room for the next day, finally letting me out only on the third day after I was revived. Everyone greeted me with a hug and saying, "I missed you!" Some were more enthusiastic than others, but Gaia tackled me, crying her eyes out as she hugged me. It was a tearful reunion, but it seemed like it only lasted seconds when it had to have taken a half hour, easily. I was engulfed by three pairs of arms, surrounded by the three brothers of my husband, and hugged them all back. My brother came over to me last, after the gods welcomed me back to the land of the living. I could see a touch of sadness in his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Sister… come back to Minecraft one more time. After that… it's your choice whether to continue to visit."

"Okay… where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

He extended his hand, and I took it. We were in Minecraft again, but we were in Center Square of Brine City.

"Why are we here?"

He smiled, and took one of my shoulders, turning me around. I gasped. A larger-than-life-size statue of he and myself stood in the center of the Square, me with my wings, tail, and swords, both of us looking defiantly up at something. It was made of the same thing my throne had been made of. Lavender quartz and obsidian marbled together.

"They created it in honor of you. I told them your story… leaving out the… unnecessary moments."

Tears gathered in my eyes again. "Thank you, brother. I will continue to visit once in a while. But for now… this is my last visit."

"I understand. Go, be with your true family."

I nodded, hugging him tightly, and teleported back to the mansion, kissing Slenderman in front of everyone. A couple of whoops and cheers broke out, and I giggled against his lips before moving back to see his blank face. I knew someday, I wouldn't need to visit Minecraft anymore, but I would have to help train the new god or goddess to take my place. After that, I would only make occasional visits. But that could wait… I was home now.

I was home, forever.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

***Phew! Finally, this trilogy has come to a close. I hope you enjoyed the journey! Another thing; there is an epilogue coming the day after I post this chapter. So don't forget to check that out if you're interested! It's titled "Before Its Finally Over" and contains some nice scenes that lets you see a little more of everyone's lives after this whole ordeal. It's kind of like a really big last chapter, and with different points of view(pov)! And, there might be another story… but of course, it's only if you want to read it. Anyway, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you around! Have awesome day!***


End file.
